Madness
by Nabichan Saotome
Summary: FIC DESCONTINUADO. Remus x Harry . Mi mente es cada vez mas engañosa, pero no puedo desear que deje de mentirme porque cada vez que lo hace soy feliz, aunque sea por unos instantes.
1. And I'll see Sirius again

**Madness**

Mi mente es cada vez más engañosa, pero no puedo desear que deje de mentirme. Porque cada vez que lo hace soy feliz, aunque sea por unos instantes. 

R

Slash h/h

Harry x Remus

**ADVERTENCIA**: Slash. Angst. Violencia. Tortura. Non-Con. Incesto.

_Éste es el día del estreno; no poseo de más paciencia. No importa que todavía no termine Falsos Juramentos. Estoy nerviosa, hacía un año no estrenaba un fic largo...ansiedad y duda, eso es lo único que existe ahora. Espero que les agrade, y que manden sus comentarios aunque esta pareja...y esta situación Angst no sea tan bien recibida. =28 Abril 2004=****_

Nabichan Saotome.

____________________________________________________

**_Iniciando transmisión._**

****

**1. And I'll see Sirius again…**

_Let the pain stop. Let him kill us… End it, Dumbledore… Death is nothing compared to this…_

_And I'll see Sirius again…_

La luna llena, el firmamento se ilumina en su honor. Un aura de idónea blancura rodea su estructura lejana y soñadora, pecadora, nocturna, pendenciera, púdica y somnolienta; firma sentencia de muerte, muestra la verdadera cara de nuestras mentirosas facetas; revela nuestros monstruos que se esconden de la luz del sol, y de la vista ajena.

La luna se elevaba magnificente sobre las simétricas e iguales construcciones dentro del aburrido paisaje, mostrándose orgullosa ante cualquier necio que se atreviese, o se equivocase, a volver la vista hacia ella, sonriente; como todos los días desde hacía tantas noches; en que ningún otro astro nocturno se atrevía a acompañarla por significativas rondas continuas.

Unos ojos verdes, antes brillantes, ahora opacos; se centraban aburridos en una fotografía únicamente iluminada por rayos de una luna que insistía en meter la vista por las ventanas de la casa número 4 de Privet Drive.

Harry Potter, el chico acostado de mala forma en la desvencijada cama, observando una fotografía llena de recuerdos, la mayoría de ellos miserables, forzó una sonrisa, mostrándoles a los habitantes de la foto que realmente era feliz; aunque tal afirmación fuese incorrecta.

Se oían gritos en el piso de abajo, por parte de los tíos Vernon y Petunia.

La cama estaba deshecha, la ligera sábana apolillada se hallaba en un extremo, empujada por su dueño. La almohada, hecho y vuelto a hacer, delgado y grisáceo objeto sin sentido, descansaba cerca de su rostro. Un par de mudas se hallaban sin mucho cuidado sobre el catre donde el llamado "Niño que vivió" yacía todas las noches, entre pesadillas y malos ratos; obligaciones, tareas; furia, golpes y dolor; dentro de una casa donde la felicidad no podía entrar.

_-¿Por qué llegas a estas horas, Vernon?-_ alzó su rostro, escuchando una conversación que no le pertenecía. Una lágrima desvaneció la sonrisa forzada que por un momento le hizo parecer tan satisfecho; recorrió la tersa piel blanca, cayó sobre la foto entre sus manos. No era la primera de la noche, no sería la última. Necesitaba tanto llorar...

Una mujer, cuyo cabello color fuego resaltaba tanto como los ojos que heredó su hijo, le sonrió amistosamente, ataviada con un vestido de novia extremadamente bonito, que se afianzaba al lugar exacto de su cuerpo.

A su lado, un hombre de su edad, piel ligeramente trigueña, ojos chocolate; cabello negro azabache como la más oscura noche sin estrellas, rebelde y sin remedio; vestido con traje de bodas, rió a todo pulmón, mientras sus gafas se deslizaban con poco cuidado por el puente de su nariz; un retrato casi exacto de su hijo de no ser por las características extravagantes y hermosas que diferenciaban a Harry.

_Lo siento, papás...pero ahora...no lo hago por ustedes._

Sirius Black se encontraba a la izquierda de ellos, enfrente de decenas de personas más; sonriendo, hablando con James y Lily; en el vestíbulo de una elegante mansión, que daba paso a la gran fiesta en honor de la unión Potter-Evans. Sus ojos azules brillaban de felicidad, mientras alzaba una copa, brindando por la maravillosa pareja. El cabello azabache, escapaba en grupos de pequeños mechones, de la coleta que lo sostenía. Harry cerró los ojos...no quería mirarlo ya.

Llorar no era forma, desgarrarse en lágrimas no traía sino dolor. Sostuvo la foto entre sus manos, con más fuerza de la necesaria; era demasiado tarde.

_-Vernon... ¿Lápiz labial? ¡Vernon! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Vernon!- _silencio, pasos amortiguados, un cuerpo que caía al suelo. -_¡¡Suéltame!! Vernon...por favor querido...por favor...piensa en los vecinos...-_

Era inevitable, el dolor.

Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a Hermione, si no hubiese sido tan crédulo de ir al Departamento de los Misterios, si hubiera ido a las clases de Oclumancia con Snape. Si se hubiera esforzado un poco más. Si el hubiera existiera.

-Tonto...Sirius está muerto. ¿Entiendes? Se ha ido...y no hay nada que pueda hacerlo regresar...- Cerró los ojos, intentando parar las lágrimas; no haciendo más que incrementar su dolor. Sabía que no debía llorar nuevamente...pero hacerlo por él, valía la pena.

Tantas noches repitiendo una oración que le permitiese descansar, que le hiciese olvidar la esperanza. Tantas noches de incertidumbre, de esperar que Hedwig llegara con una nota de Sirius diciéndole que todo había sido un error, que sólo quería escapar de Dumbledore. Tanto tiempo esperándolo...

Una nueva lágrima se derramó cálida sobre sus mejillas. Dejó caer la fotografía.

_Tantos recuerdos..._

_Tanto que faltó por decir._

_La persona que más quería Sirius en el mundo eras tú... _

_// Harry //_

_A veces lo veo. A Sirius. A veces me parece verlo, cuando me asomo por la ventana, observando el camino que me llevaría lejos de este lugar, un camino que no puedo tomar. O cuando salgo con tía Petunia y Dudley al supermercado, mientras empujo el carrito lleno de comida, me parece verlo por los corredores; dejo las compras y salgo corriendo tras él, gritando desesperado su nombre; con las miradas escrutadoras de los demás encima de mí; pero cuando el hombre voltea, es sólo un chico muy atractivo, que me pregunta si estoy bien...que estoy en un error, que él no se llama Sirius. O cuando nos subimos al transporte público, dejo caer todas las bolsas entre mis manos, porque me pareció verlo en el asiento de atrás...pero sólo era un extraño de ojos azules que me observó como un bicho raro y volvió a su lectura. Cuando camino por el parque, después de saltar la barda de seguridad; creo verlo en medio de la oscuridad, en la forma de Padfoot, pero no es más que el perro de un vecino, que se ha metido por un agujero, en busca de comida que su dueño no le da. A veces lo veo en mi cuarto, parado frente a la cama, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirándome fijamente, deseándome buenas noches...y desapareciendo. Ninguno de ellos es Sirius, lo sé. Pero mi mente es cada vez más engañosa. Y no puedo lamentarlo ni desear que deje de mentirme._

_Porque cada vez que lo hace, soy feliz. Aunque sea por unos instantes._

_Lamentablemente, cada día es más difícil separar la realidad de lo ficticio. ¿Qué podría, en este mundo de muggles y magos, ser imposible? Mi padrino podría aparecer de un momento a otro, aunque Nick lo niegue por toda su eternidad._

_// ... //_

El barullo continuaba, Harry sin hacer algo por detenerlo; no es su pelea, ni puede poner un alto que pronto vendrá por su propia cuenta. Aunque lo fuera, preferiría quedarse arrumbado en una cama que siempre ha odiado, en un cuarto que hiede a desdicha y lágrimas. Con su propia incómoda compañía, esperando. El tiempo, la muerte, aguardando el momento en que el dolor se aburra de él. 

Bajó la cabeza, apoyándose en la almohada desprovista de toda comodidad, pronto sería el final. Más pronto de lo que quisiera. Suspiró pesadamente, pronto vendría su turno en una lucha que hacía segundos estaba excluido.

-_Por favor...Vernon...detente...-_

_-¡Cállate! ¡Pueden escucharte los vecinos!- _A veces era irónico, burdo, cruel y estúpido, que fuesen los propios gritos silenciadores del señor Dursley lo que causara el mal juicio de las personas...el poco juicio que quedaba por hacer de una familia así. _-¡Silencio!-_ No que a los vecinos les importase mucho lo que hicieran los Dursley y Harry en la casa; ya que en realidad, les interesaba absoluta y completamente, nada.

El chico de hipnotizante mirada color verde, cubrió su rostro con la pieza mal rellenada, idiotamente llamada almohada. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora eran las peleas de Vernon. ¿Qué había pasado ahora? ¿Lo habían sorprendido con una igualmente patética compañera de cama, fornicando en el auto? Por el ruido insoportable de unos golpes amortiguados, pareciera que su suposición al principio burlesca, no estaba demasiado lejos. ¿Por qué siempre terminaban así las peleas entre sus tíos, no debía de ser Vernon el mal herido?

Un pensamiento abrupto borró su mueca de hastío, un recuerdo que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, temor, desamparo, dolor; todo en una oleada indescriptible de absoluto terror psicológico.

No tenía la varita, la única que en ocasiones funestas, al final, afortunadas, pudo darle un soplo mínimo de esperanza y vida.

Vernon se la había arrebatado en un ataque de furia, en que Harry le apuntaba a Dudley, por la mención de una pesadilla que alguna vez fue pasado, en que de sus labios había escapado el nombre de Sirius.

Estaba desprotegido, solo...sin la oportunidad de enviar a Hedwig en busca de ayuda; la causa eran las nuevas barras de seguridad en su ventana, sólo abiertas cada tres días, en que su comunicación con la Orden del Fénix era vital para los Dursley.

Quizá debería informar a la Orden, pero tomando en cuenta su propia posición; un encierro en el segundo cuarto de Dudley era como estar en el paraíso. No que el paraíso fuese la gran cosa, claro; pero de ello a lo que vendría a continuación...

Un golpe sordo, duro, seguido de completo, abrumante silencio, fue lo único que pudo sacarlo de ambiguas divagaciones.

-Hoy no... No ahora...no después de...- las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, impidiéndole decir una frase que aún no asimilaba por completo. _No después de la muerte de Sirius._ Tomó la almohada nuevamente entre sus manos, hundiéndola con dramática lentitud contra su rostro, queriendo desaparecer el silencio.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde...

El pomo de la puerta giró de un momento a otro que no esperaba, en tanto la figura voluminosa de Vernon entraba en la habitación, seguido de un chirrido doloroso del oxidado acceso; al abrir y cerrarse a su paso.

Sería la primera vez desde su regreso de Hogwarts, hacía dos semanas y media, en que por fin su tío podía siquiera osar a acercarse a aquella solitaria habitación sin soltar un bufido de precaución y temor entremezclados.

-Levántate, chico idiota- siguiendo expresas instrucciones, puso todo de sí en apresurarse antes de recibir el primer golpe. Arrumbó la almohada en un pesado movimiento, lejos de la cama, colocando ambas manos a unos cuantos centímetros de su cintura; empujando hacia arriba su propio cuerpo, al parecer renuente a obedecer. Cambió de posición, hacia un costado, intentando levantarse tan siquiera unos centímetros; pero tan rápido pudo hacerlo, cayó nuevamente sobre el desvencijado colchón. Estaba demasiado débil. Algo fue capaz de alzarlo lo suficiente para de pronto hallarse arrodillado sobre la cama; una mueca de dolor lento, le hizo saber que su cuello lamentaba aquella acción. Abruptamente, el sonido de sus gafas rompiéndose, le anunció una nueva caída contra el duro suelo. Un líquido suave, color escarlata, goteó contra el suelo de cemento; la sangre del "Niño que vivió" comenzó a caer...como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Si todo seguía según su plan, no pondría resistencia suficiente para alejarlo, ni siquiera con un arranque de magia.

Enredó entre sus manos, en un movimiento sádico, un objeto que Harry no pudo vislumbrar por completo, aún con la vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad. Pero cuando dio contra su espalda, lo supo como el cinturón de tío Vernon. Ahogó su propia exclamación de dolor...el castigo que recibiría lentamente no era nada a comparación de los _Crucio_.

De cara al suelo, esperó que todo sucediera como siempre lo hacía y haría. Cerró los ojos, sostuvo la respiración tras atraer una cantidad exorbitante de aire contaminado de dolor hasta sus pulmones, y apretó los puños, en busca de cierta fuerza que no existía para él. Tío Vernon bajó nuevamente en un movimiento rápido, impropio de un hombre con su volumen, el cinturón, logrando un chasquido que rompió el silencio y la tensión del aire; así como la primera capa fina de ropa sobre Harry; una típica vestimenta de Dudley. La camiseta antes negra, ahora gris, remendada y rota, demasiado grande para él; cedió sin oponer la mínima dignidad o resistencia.

Tras unos minutos interminables, Harry aún intentaba infructuosamente ponerse de pie, aunque fuese un segundo, para poder salir de aquel maldito lugar en busca de ayuda; pero no lograba mucho...levantándose unos cuantos centímetros y asestando un golpe que lograba confundir a su tío algunos instantes; no lo necesario para evitar la dulce y cruel venganza.

La pieza de cuero viejo había sido reemplazada por un método más...sutil.

¿Por qué parecía jamás ser suficiente?

Una gota de sangre, contraria a toda expectativa, a cualquier alternativa lógica; corrió sensualmente por la comisura de los labios de Harry; quien yacía sobre su espalda adolorida, hipando de vez en cuando, cada vez que Vernon golpeaba su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que poseía. Los ojos verdes eran testigos de la escena a semi-oscuridad; en tanto su mente intentaba desaparecer de ella.

Sirius... ¿Qué haría Sirius, qué hubiera hecho de haberlo sabido?

¿Por qué jamás lo había dicho? Quizá el temor a los recuerdos era tal que no se atrevía siquiera a mencionarlos. Tal vez estar con Sirius era suficiente para olvidar. O sería una combinación de ambos.

De haberlo hecho, de haberlo mencionado siquiera, Sirius habría sido el primero en correr a Privet Drive, al número cuatro, con la varita en alto y los maleficios imperdonables entre los labios; sin dudarlo por un segundo...sin hacerlo esperar, sin hacerlo sufrir porque "Era lo mejor para él"; cobrando venganza por algo que jamás debió suceder.

Cerró los ojos, apartó a Sirius de sus pensamientos; dándose cuenta de que por primera vez en esos años, el recuerdo de su padrino causaba pena en vez de esperanza; y que en esa ocasión no podría sostenerse del único brillo de vida que aparentaba ser salida y no trampa mortal. Porque él había errado la puerta.

Presente de nueva cuenta en el castigo sobre su propio cuerpo, percibió algo nuevo en escena. Tío Vernon halaba con fuerza no necesaria de la cintura de sus pantalones, llevándose el bóxer negro con él.

-¡¡Suéltame!!- Golpe tras golpe, aprendió que jamás desaparecerían, se aferrarían al pasado; golpe tras golpe entendió que el señor Dursley disfrutaba empuñando contra él. Tanto como se regocijaba de tomar su cuerpo después. -¡Déjame!- la bragueta bajada con acelerada velocidad de un pantalón ajeno, fue la siguiente señal de su razón. El hombre se agachó hasta la altura del suelo, aplastando el pequeño cuerpo pataleando y golpeando con mareados movimientos un volumen que con obvias razones no sufrirían con una mal asestada defensa.

-¡Cierra la boca, idiota!- un fuerte puño dio de lleno contra su nariz, callándolo por la impresión. El contrastante rojo en su piel, producto de su propio plasma vital, lograba en él un efecto de inocencia e invalidez, quizá demasiado correcto. Tras la incertidumbre inicial, sus intentos vagos de escape triunfal volvieron. Alzó el brazo hasta la altura de su cabeza, en tanto tío Vernon luchaba contra sus piernas, tratando de abrirse paso entre ellas; y golpeó fuertemente al hombre en el rostro, justo en la base de la nariz; lográndose un doloroso escalofrío en el codo derecho.

-¡Maldito cerdo, déjame!- Dursley dio semejante voltereta que Harry pudo arrastrarse con extremada voluntad hacia la puerta; alzándose la ropa hasta un nivel digno. Sus manos, llenas de sangre, dejaron su propia huella en el suelo; mientras a gatas se hacía de fuerzas invisibles para llegar a su destino; al último paso, tras el último golpe y tropiezo; levantó la mano derecha, aún titubeante después de un golpe no del todo calculado; acercándose con alarmante lentitud al pomo de la puerta.

Sin embargo, tan pronto logró sentir la fría cerradura, una mano gigante, más parecida a la de un grotesco orangután, lanzó su cuerpo, frágil de pies a cabeza, hacia atrás; juntando su cabello azabache contra el cemento frío, en un movimiento fugaz, producto de una patada, que estuvo demasiado cerca de romper su cráneo en dos.

Nuevos golpes con sabor a viejos, lograron una posición cómoda para su invasor.

La ropa bajó nuevamente, sin poner mayor fuerza a la de Harry; dejando al chico solo y sollozante; gritando blasfemias que siempre quiso pronunciar, y cuyo castigo ya no tendría que aguardar lleno de miedo en una alacena; único lugar, cuyo reducido espacio siempre le libraba de el trato que en una habitación cuya entrada permitía el paso de tío Vernon, no podía evitar.

-Mierda...ya déjame en paz- soltó un golpe con la rodilla izquierda, que fue pronto a dar a un cuerpo detestado, en un miembro gordo y asqueroso que tantas veces había invadido su inocencia; erecto y a punto de ultrajar. Dursley se erizó hacia atrás, con ambas manos entre las piernas, maldiciendo al chico que con grandes esfuerzos logró ponerse de pie, adolorido, tambaleante, mareado. Un paso tras otro, un pie delante del otro, sosteniéndose de lo único que quedaba como fuerza: La voluntad. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no obedeció mandato y cayó al suelo, con la visión distorsionada de un mundo temblando. Una carcajada sonora y molesta, mezclada con el zumbido imaginario dentro de su cabeza; acercándose a su propia humanidad, le despertó lo suficiente para sentir un cuerpo obsceno sobre el suyo, aplastando una debilidad inevitable. ¿Hacía cuanto no probaba bocado? ¿Una semana y media o dos? Lo que lo sostenía en pie era un misterio, quizá el mismo orgullo, de demostrarle a los Dursley que podía sobrevivir aún bajo su represivos métodos; o la valentía Gryffindor, o la costumbre. O una combinación de todo.

Su propio grito, mismo que quiso haber evitado, le hizo consciente. Su voz grave, hermosa y ligeramente áspera, fue aderezada con la vergüenza de sus lágrimas. Tío Vernon le estaba tomando nuevamente, por incontable ocasión en lo que pudiese recordar de vida. El cinturón de cuero, que había desaparecido de escena, se coló alrededor del cuello blanco y fino, apretando su elegante porte hasta dificultarle la milagrosa respiración; en tanto el grotesco cuerpo se movía casi con convulsiones.

Tras unos breves minutos, todo terminó. Cerró los ojos, quedó inconsciente. Sus ojos verdes desaparecieron de la vista, despidiéndose de la realidad hasta que tuviese fuerzas de despertar, con una triste lágrima que nadie lamentó.

....................................................................

Unas opacas esmeraldas, que en tiempos no demasiados lejanos fueron los más hermosos brillantes, próspera demostración de la felicidad eterna, promesa de oasis inmortal; se abrieron lenta, confusamente; hallándose sobre el cemento ya acoplado a su cálida temperatura, arrumbado como un triste juguete, a un lado de un par de gafas rotas que le pertenecían.

Curvó una sonrisa, salpicada de sangre y lágrimas.

_Es sólo una pesadilla._

El brillo metálico de un objeto refractando la luz, le hizo levantar el rostro por breves instantes y centímetros; pronunció su mueca, cerró los ojos.

No era más allá de un estúpido sueño que pronto finalizaría, para encontrarse a un lado de sus mejores amigos, en Hogwarts, el único lugar donde era bienvenido. No... Tío Vernon no acuchillaba entre cada una de sus costillas, ni recorría lujurioso y pecador, cada centímetro de su piel blanca con la hoja filosa de una navaja. No le estaba tomando nuevamente, penetrando su cuerpo maltrecho mientras se entretenía en su espalda, jugando como un desquiciado adolescente, con un arma. Su propia voz no gritaba la muerte.

No... Esa sangre recorriendo su cuerpo, aquella que brotaba lenta e incontenible de cada una de sus estigmas, no le pertenecía.

Pero se sentía tan real...dolía.

Ahogó un sollozo, en tanto el señor Dursley terminaba dentro de él; y soltaba su cabello azabache, le dejaba libre para morir solo.

_Tonto...esto no es un sueño. _

....................................................................

Tía Petunia reposaba en el incómodo sofá, de floreado tapiz, observando ensimismada el primer noticiero de la noche; en su rostro no había huella alguna del trato de hacía dos noches. Ni dolor, ni llanto, ni vergüenza, siquiera el opacar de su propia frialdad. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ello, realmente desde su noviazgo con Vernon; que había dejado de tomarle importancia.

_//Petunia//_

_Así es como una mujer debe ser. Abnegada, entregada a su familia. Vernon me ama, lo sé. Esta es su forma de demostrarlo, haciéndome ver que estuve equivocada. Fui una tonta, no debí dudar, ni encelarme...ese lápiz labial pudo ser de cualquier otra persona, no de su secretaria, tal vez de una cliente muy importante con la que es imprescindible quedar en buenos términos. O simplemente una despedida._

_Él no sería capaz de hacernos tal cosa a Dudley y a mí._

_Es un buen hombre._

_Él sólo quería...hacerme comprender que me ama._

_//...//_

El primer grito de la noche se oyó, pero Petunia ni siquiera se inmutó. Apretó los labios en desaprobación, al momento que pasaban la nota especial del día. "Violencia intrafamiliar" era el tema, una escena quizá demasiado real, una dramatización, el testimonio de una familia golpeada; los números de ayuda...y el botón "On/Off" del control remoto fue presionado por un dedo severo.

-_¡¡¡No me toques, carajo!!!-_ quizá pondría un poco de música, sí...eso haría... 

Se puso de pie, fue hacia la cocina, el lugar favorito de su "_pequeño ángel_".

Tras unos segundos de ausencia, volvió a la sala; con el CD preferido de Dudley, que había conseguido esconder bajó un montón de barras nutritivas en la despensa que de sobra sabía él no tocaría ni en sus sueños.

Detestaba esa música, pero era tan burda, tan agresiva, tan despreciablemente llamativa y autodestructiva que siempre lograba opacar los gritos. Tras unos días de aquella compra de Dudley en el mall, el disco compacto se convirtió de martirio a una necesidad.

Temblorosamente, sacó el preciado objeto de la ligera caja totalmente negra; empujándolo sin mucho cuidado dentro del equipo de audio. Antes de que la primera nota; el primer golpe de guitarra eléctrica, fuese siquiera cercano, sostuvo el control remoto entre sus manos, aumentando el volumen peligrosamente, hasta que en la pantalla del estéreo apareció la señal de advertencia.

Cerró las ventanas, corrió los doseles.

-_¡¡Deja de moverte!!- _cerró los ojos, la canción empezó, dramática, lenta, llena de un ambiente placentero...destructivo. Las notas comenzaron a subir, el primer golpe fue dado. Lo que decía la breve, repetitiva letra, no era importante; sólo sabía que cada sonido retumbaba contra las paredes y ventanas, con tanta fuerza como lo hacía en su cabeza. Eclipsaba a Harry, y eso siempre sería bienvenido.

Sin embargo, un grito fue arrancado, con aún mayor potencia que la música profanando la tranquilidad y el buen juicio de la comunidad vecina; sostuvo las manos contra los oídos, aplastando su acartonado peinado; pero ni siquiera ello funcionó. Seguía oyendo la voz de su sobrino, golpeando su pecho con estoico placer.

-_¡¡SIRIUS!!- _Ella conocía ese nombre, lo había escuchado antes... intentó distraer su mente con la búsqueda de aquella pregunta aparentemente sin importancia, fue a la cocina; pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta. -_¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!_- empujó la puerta, con un desesperado movimiento. -_¡¡DÉTENLO, SIRIUS!!- _

Lo había olvidado por completo.

Subió las escaleras en malogrados movimientos, tropezando con obstáculos invisibles de nerviosismo. Golpeó la puerta del segundo cuarto de Dudley, ansiosa y temblorosa de pies a cabeza; perdiendo el inexistente color en su rostro alargado y petulante.

_-¡Vernon! ¡Vernon! ¡Deja al chico, ahora!-_

....................................................................

Gruesas gotas saladas recorrieron las dulces pestañas. Los ojos verdes estaban cerrados con fuerza, obligándose a no derramar las lágrimas inevitables, que cayendo sobre el suelo de cemento, lograron una última nota de vacío al momento de morir.

Tenía que estar despierto.

Sacudió la cabeza en el vano intento de no dormir, aún estando acostado en el suelo, en posición lo suficientemente cómoda, o tan herido de muerte; que era casi imposible no hacerlo, aunque fuese por inercia.

El mundo a su alrededor se movía peligrosamente en todas direcciones, reducido a unos pocos metros de longitud; agitándose en continuos nubarrones de irrealidad. Una escena sobre otra, su mirada siguiendo órbitas equivocadas. La nula sensibilidad en el cuerpo le dio la errónea propuesta, al final deliciosa alucinación, de encontrarse en un sueño del que pronto despertaría.

-Hola... ¿Qué haces aquí?- El gato negro había aparecido de un momento a otro, delante de sus ojos opacos y sin vida, tomaba forma de entre las sombras; se mostraba orgulloso ante su nuevo dueño. Sus pequeños y delineados ojos amarillos brillaron como únicos luceros en una oscuridad completa. Augurio de mala suerte, quizá su propia ensoñación le mostraba el destino. Alzó su mano derecha, acariciándolo detrás de las orejas, ante lo que el felino suspiró un ronroneo de aprobación y se acercó más a Harry; lamiendo las heridas de sus costados. El cuchillo había atravesado tan bien la piel aterciopelada; entrado con total exactitud, que al parecer, no existiría jamás un estuche tan perfecto para experimentar aquel dolor. -Será mejor que te vayas de aquí, antes de Vernon llegue a casa...- tan pronto como llegó, desapareció bajo su contacto. Sonrió ligeramente, le había gustado la visita de aquel pequeño amigo ¿Cómo se llamaría? Tal vez entretendría sus horas en buscarle el nombre adecuado...

El pomo de la puerta giró...su mala suerte volvía. No tenía nada que ver con un gato que nunca existió.

....................................................................

_Un cuerpo se sostiene en el límite de la pendiente. Atrás de él le esperan fantasmas cuyos nombres no se atreve a reflexionar. Tiembla de frío, la soledad le evita una mano amiga, un abrazo protector. La muerte le da la espalda. No lo quiere para sí. Despreciado, sólo tiene dos caminos que tomar: Realidad o no. El abismo delante de él, el infierno; le llama cuidadosamente con voz melosa, ofreciéndole encantos que la vida misma le ha negado con vehemencia. Sonríe. Lo que más atesora en el mundo se encuentra en el listado. Asiente, alza los brazos lentamente, a la altura de los hombros; sus ojos verdes brillan por última vez, observando lo que abandona: El dolor y el pasado que vomitan realidad. _

_Unas voces le llaman, pero él no quiere mirar atrás._

_Son Ron, Hermione. Es la única familia a la que pertenece. Los Weasley y sus compañeros de escuela, los profesores. Es la comunidad mágica completa, gritándole su error. Son ellos._

_Pero entre las tinieblas de la locura; le esperan. Delante de él aparecen formas, entre la rojiza oscuridad de su muerte. Sostenidos en el aire, flotando impotentes con una sonrisa en el rostro, en un abismo que él no podría pasar así._

_Son sus padres, James y Lily, pero mucho más importante que sus padres mismos...se encuentra Sirius._

_-Harry...ven... Tengo mucho que platicarte. No te enojes conmigo...sólo quería escapar de Dumbledore. Sabes cómo es el viejo loco, un buen hombre al final y al cabo, pero no sabe cuándo detenerse. Yo...necesitaba una excusa para ser libre. ¿Y qué mejor que hacerme pasar por muerto? Por favor...Harry...ven...- Sirius ofrece su abrazo, sonriéndole de una forma que sólo él sabe. -Sólo así podremos estar juntos...ven- Harry da un paso más, pero los gritos incrementan; su conciencia le golpea mentalmente._

_-¡Harry! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Adónde vas sin mí?! Vamos, hermano...Hermione nos espera. Es hora de ir a clases...-_

_-¡Las clases! ¡Snape va a matarme!- dio media vuelta, corriendo hacia Ron. Su mejor amigo._

_-¡Harry! ¡Hijo, ven, ya nos vamos!- James Potter da un paso hacia delante, deteniendo con su voz la carrera de su pequeño niño, que sin saber mucho qué hacer; da media vuelta y vuelve a su lugar inicial._

_-¡Voy, papá!-_

_-¡Harry, querido! ¡Come algo antes de irte!-_

_-Señora Weasley...tengo un poco de prisa...-_

_-Vamos, Harry... ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la diversión?-_

_-Fred, George...yo quisiera, pero Sirius y mis padres me esperan...- una triste lágrima recorre su rostro, en tanto el cielo oscurece cada vez más, la luz sólo sobre ellos y en las llamas del infierno. Alza la mano, dibujando con una mueca y un gesto, una despedida. Da media vuelta, sostiene un poco de aire, profundamente destrozado. Estira el brazo derecho hacia donde esta Sirius, justo delante de sus padres; con la esperanza de tomarle la mano. Sirius le imita, con aquel rostro de merodeador rondando por su atractivo rostro maduro. Una voz le saca de su ensoñación nuevamente._

_Ron._

_-¡Voy contigo, Harry! ¡No me vas a dejar aquí!-_

_-¡Ron! ¡No! ¡Este no es lugar para ti!- grita tajante, tomando la mano de su padrino sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Muy en el fondo...no quiere ir._

_-Te voy a extrañar- sin embargo, Harry no contesta. Queda totalmente frío, sin respiración alguna. El corazón deja de latir. La memoria retrocediendo a aquel tiempo en que nada de eso era necesario. Cae, sus fantasmas desaparecen._

_El cielo está cubierto con la sangre del héroe._

_-¡Vernon! ¡Vernon! ¡Deja al chico, ahora!- _la puerta se abrió, Petunia entró al cuarto, mientras Vernon se levantaba los pantalones y arrojaba el arma a un lado, sin darle tiempo a su esposa de percatar aquel pequeño e "insignificante" detalle. -_¡Lo olvidamos! ¡Hoy es el tercer día! ¡Tiene que comunicarse con ya-sabes-quienes!-_ Dursley atrasó la mandíbula, dando media vuelta, observando al chico que ha violado y flagelado hasta llegar al asco.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Harry había caído en un infierno peor que el dolor y el sufrimiento, que el purgatorio y el limbo, que la muerte y la vida; en uno que muchos conocen y demasiados ignoran. La locura.

_And__ I'll see Sirius again…_

____________________________________________________

**Transmisión interrumpida.**

Ohayou. Este ha sido el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia; es como verán, mucho más Angst que "Falsos juramentos"; y tal vez no vean mucho el punto de este fic, como la relación Harry/Remus; pero me gusta que sea así, porque es más apasionante que no apunte hacia ninguna parte. De hecho, podría dejarla ahí, pero no lo haré. Será una serie de varios capítulos, unos seis si es posible.

La idea no recuerdo de dónde vino. El incesto y Non-Con, tampoco sé porqué se infiltró. Al principio fue un poco difícil, ya que aún no termino "FJ", y por supuesto...ustedes saben, (Y si no, es mejor que se vayan enterando) adoro a Harry...y ponerlo en este tipo de situaciones no es sencillo. Pero es un cambio. Verán mucho dolor, y seguramente triángulos amorosos (¿Sugerencias? Por favor, que no sea Draco; necesito descansar del rubio por un tiempo)...además, clásico de mí, demasiada improvisación (Para mayor referencia, vean "FJ" _HP _y "Amarte duele" _CCS_). Se admiten propuestas, y comentarios, peticiones y sugerencias. =09 Abril 04=

Espero que "Madness" sea de su agrado, y a los Fans de Harry, (Como yo), les pido la mayor tolerancia posible cuando lean esto.

A quienes no leyeron la advertencia de alto contenido de Slash y Angst, lo siento; pero no puedo hacer nada por ustedes.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	2. Resuscitate for me

**Madness**

Mi mente es cada vez más engañosa, pero no puedo desear que deje de mentirme. Porque cada vez que lo hace soy feliz, aunque sea por unos instantes.

R

Slash h/h

Harry x Remus

**Advertencia de alto contenido**: Slash (Homosexualidad). Angst. Violencia. Tortura. Non-Con. Incesto.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

**_Reanudando transmisión._**

****

**2.  Resuscitate for me**

Un hombre, de cabello castaño entrecano, ojos color miel y piel albina; de apariencia desmejorada, y poca energía; apoyó la mano izquierda en la mesa de madera, para ayudarse a sentar, al tiempo que su acompañante, Kingsley Shacklebolt, se inclinaba ligeramente; depositándolo lentamente en la silla desocupada, escogida al azar. A pesar del aspecto enfermizo, su atractivo era notable; aunque ligeramente opacado por la mueca de frustración que optó por mostrar, mientras agradecía al hombre negro y alto que le había ayudado momentos antes; y negaba con la cabeza, hacia ningún lugar en particular.

Los demás ocupantes de la sala, la numerosa mayoría miembros de la Orden del Fénix; asintieron tentativamente; mientras otros lo lamentaron en silencio.

-Quizá debemos esperar un poco más- sugirió Lupin, levantando ligeramente el rostro hacia sus interlocutores. -La lechuza de Harry pudo haberse perdido en una caza...o simplemente olvidó mandarnos la carta a tiempo-

-¿Realmente crees que eso haya sucedido?- Ojoloco Moody lo miró fijamente, escrutando más allá de la mirada chocolate que le confesó sin mucho esfuerzo su respuesta.

-No, pero por el propio bien de Harry, espero que sea así...- todos quedaron en completo silencio, algunos sentados a la mesa, otros recargados contra las paredes a su alrededor, a manera poética y tranquila.

Tonks cortó el tenso silencio con un suspiro, observando la silla vacía, en el lugar principal de la mesa, donde usualmente se sentaba _él_.

-No me gusta este sitio...me recuerda demasiado a Sirius- Remus se aclaró la garganta; virando la vista fuera de la mesa. -Quizá...debamos buscar otro lugar para las reuniones de la Orden- interrumpiendo por completo el tema, Lupin dio un ligero respingo, bajando a la realidad.

-¿Cómo va el asunto con el Ministerio? ¿Qué han dicho acerca de mi propuesta?-

-No lo sabemos todavía- terció Kingsley, obviamente incómodo por la plática sostenida. -Arthur está investigando "extra-oficialmente" para obtener la respuesta aún antes de que nos sea anunciada. Lo único que puedo decirte con seguridad es que por lo que ha investigado, el Departamento de Adopción no cree que seas el más adecuado para cuidar de Potter...- Remus utilizó una sonrisa de resignación, asintiendo ligeramente.

....................................................................

Abrió los ojos con gran dificultad, esforzándose por no caer nuevamente en el sopor, que le invitaba con voz arrulladora a ceder.

Necesitaba estar despierto, presente cuando su muerte llegara, lenta, tarde, lamentable. Era de noche, pero desconocía por completo el día en el cual se encontraba, o la cantidad de horas que había tambaleado entre el mundo de la realidad y el sueño; tiritando de un frío ajeno al clima; observando sombras inexistentes fluctuando de lado a lado de la habitación, mientras fantasmas de facciones conocidas rondaban por su mente aturdida.

Se hallaba pendiente de un hilo de orgullo y fuerza, esperando siempre el momento que aquella única alianza con la vida, condescendiera. Su cuerpo ya no tenía energías para luchar contra la muerte, tan deliciosamente aguardada. Inevitable.

Los ojos verdes se hallaban perdidos, moviéndose continuamente en ángulos extraños de indiferencia, vagando casi maniáticos por la habitación, buscando algún punto que no temblara o desapareciera entre la brumosa oscuridad.

Alzó la mano izquierda, elevándola hasta un punto inexacto de su vista cansada; moviéndola de un extremo a otro, percibiendo en cámara lenta el cambio de espacio.

Un molesto chirrido intervino en la ofuscada frecuencia de las voces en su cabeza. Viró con dificultad, tapando su rostro con la mano izquierda, en un desesperado intento de ignorar la luz que entró desde el pasillo. Prefería la oscuridad, pues en ella no distinguía el ambiente extraño y confuso en el que se encontraba. Dejaba de tener miedo.

-Levántate- un objeto fue arrojado hacia su cuerpo, cubriéndolo de mala gana. Una gruesa manta color terracota que por un momento juzgó cabello humano. Sin embargo, la ilusión desapareció junto con su temor, tras unos segundos. Se envolvió cálido en ella, antojadizo de imaginarse en Hogwarts, el lugar de donde seguramente había sido secuestrado; se acurrucó contra sí mismo, hallando cierto confort en le fría agonía; el paraíso prometido. -Levántate...o lo haré yo- Fuera como fuese, conocía los sutiles métodos de Vernon para hacerle obedecer. Y si no estaba equivocado, cosa que dudaba, y el dolor en su cuerpo negaba con vehemencia, ya había sucedido varias veces durante su inconciencia. Se apoyó en el brazo derecho; encontrando aún más pena en ello. Empujó hacia arriba. Logró levantarse. Pero sabía que no duraría mucho. Vernon le alcanzó su pluma de águila, el tintero y varios trozos de pergamino que había extraído del baúl. Se los mostró por unos instantes, en total silencio, los depositó en el desvencijado escritorio; y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. -Escríbele a esos fenómenos que todo está bien. Pero si descubro una palabra de más acerca de este pequeño... _incidente_... sabrás de lo que soy capaz, chico- Harry se mantuvo en pie lo suficiente para caer sobre la silla con un pesado golpe que casi tira el mueble.

No creía que hubiera algo peor. Pero era mejor no averiguarlo.

....................................................................

Harry no sabía a quien escribir, o porqué. Tío Vernon debía estar enloqueciendo. Aún así, deslizó la tinta con ondulantes movimientos, rasgueos sobre el pergamino; que formaron palabras falsas.

_Hola._

Se sentía estúpido al conversar con un remitente del que no conocía identidad ni posición. Pero si era a alguno de esos "Fenómenos", como cariñosamente Dursley les llamaba, sabía a la perfección qué tipo de sentimientos expresar.

_Extraño verte, pero supongo todavía falta mucho tiempo para un reencuentro ¿No? _

_Yo estoy bien..._

Harry titubeó en la palabra, demasiadas mentiras en tan breve frase. Las letras se volvieron poco más pesadas, intentando convencer al desconocido de que era verdad.

_...aunque esto no es el paraíso. _

_Contéstame pronto. Necesito saber de todos, cómo han estado y qué ha sucedido en este tiempo._

_Harry._

-Terminé- quince minutos le había tomado al joven Harry realizar la breve misiva; con Vernon mirándolo minuciosamente desde muy cerca. Sin embargo, las energías le faltaron de un momento a otro. Se sintió palidecer más, si acaso fuese posible. Colocó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y se dejó vencer.

-Muy bien...- cantaleó Vernon, satisfecho. Dio un par de palmadas grotescas y dejó la carta en el escritorio de donde la había arrebatado. -Creo que eso se merece un premio ¿No? Al fin estás aprendiendo...después de todo este tiempo. Iré a traer a ese horrible pichón- Dursley salió confiado de la habitación, sin siquiera cerrar la puerta; observando aún con asco a Harry, quien yacía recostado en el escritorio, con la respiración acelerada.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- susurró con voz entrecortada; no tenía un atisbo de idea acerca de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sin embargo...no se quedaría sentado esperando alguna respuesta caída del cielo. Tomó un trozo de pergamino, mojó con tinta negra el extremo de la pluma de águila; y comenzó a escribir, esta vez con total seguridad, lo que sería su acusación. Cuando hubo terminado, apenas unos segundos después, releyó varias veces las breves líneas, sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Dobló el pedazo de hoja, en un imperfecto rectángulo minúsculo, que guardó en su mano izquierda. Recuperó la posición inicial, poco antes de percibir un ulular ansioso y atormentado provenir del piso inferior. -Hedwig...Dios... ¿Qué carajo pasa aquí?- el ruido que le calló fue la pesada voz de Vernon, acompañada del rechinar continuo de las escaleras bajo sus cientos de libras.

-Ya cállate- la jaula donde se encontraba su lechuza fue revuelta de un lado a otro, provocando que Hedwig chillara con aún más fuerza. Dejó de moverla sólo después de asegurarse que ella no diría _algo_ en mucho tiempo; depositándola sobre el escritorio a semi-oscuridad, con excepción de los rayos de luna en una de sus fases incompletas; que golpeaban parte de la ventana, y atravesaban el cuarto en pequeños ángulos de superioridad. Harry alzó la cabeza, consciente de lo que había sucedido a sus espaldas. Estaba avergonzado, demasiado para mirar a Hedwig directo a sus ojos albarinos, enormes y calculadores, que llenos de reproche y dolor, intentaron tener contacto visual con su dueño.

Observando el suelo con mucha atención, como si en él se encontraran las respuestas a sus incógnitas, abrió la jaula y permitió salir a Hedwig; sin embargo, su mensajera no dio un paso adelante.

¿Dónde había quedado el coraje Gryffindor que caracterizaba a ambos? Seguramente escondida, junto a la varita del mago.

-Sal- ordenó de forma seca, ante lo que su interlocutora obedeció. Enrolló la hoja de pergamino, teniendo cuidado de no soltar la otra entre su mano izquierda; valiéndose de ágiles movimientos que pasaron desapercibidos. Tío Vernon, satisfecho del falso respeto de su sobrino, quitó el candado de las barras en la ventana. Ató la ligera misiva a la pata derecha de su lechuza, que no se movió un ápice. -¿Sabes a dónde?- preguntó sin mucha atención, no esperando nada a cambio; levantó el rostro. Hedwig asintió como única respuesta. Las plumas llenas de polvo carecían de su brillo natural; si acaso sobrevivía gracias a los numerosos animalejos de la alacena. ¿Qué le habían hecho? Le regaló una sonrisa, melancólica y forzada, que le supo mejor a Hedwig de lo que Harry imaginó. Ofreció el antebrazo, medianamente cubierto por el grueso cobertor, de forma elegante; gesto que fue aceptado, despidiéndose de ella en total silencio. Abrió la ventana, corrió la barrera; con total seguridad, sabiendo que sus siguientes acciones serían cobradas. La luz de la luna menguante recibió seductora, a la lechuza que salió de una de las ventanas de Privet Drive #4. Respiró profundamente, arrojándose hacia la ventana y tirando la manta en consecuencia. -¡¡HEDWIG!!- dio una vuelta que quizá le valdría varios puntos, hacia su amo, observándolo, examinándolo... le mostraba la mano izquierda. Había algo en ella. -¡¡LLÉVALE ESTO A SIRIUS!!- sin darle tiempo a su tío de siquiera decir una palabra, arrojó el pedazo de pergamino celosamente doblado. La mensajera descendió en picada, tomándolo tras unos instantes que recordaron a Harry capturando la Snitch. -¡¡LLÉVASELO...Y NO REGRESES AQUÍ, ÉL TE CUIDARÁ!! ¡¿OÍSTE HEDWIG?, **NO** REGRESES!- Valiente Gryffindor, rebelde Slytherin; Harry bajó la cabeza y entró al infierno con paso lento y decidido, no pensaba rogarle a Vernon.

-_¡HIJO DE...!_- No sería la primera, y estaba casi seguro, tampoco la última. Tal vez por ello ya no tenía miedo. Tío Vernon lo haló desde su cráneo, presionándolo con brutal fuerza. El héroe cayó al suelo, sarcástico e hiriente. Una sonrisa pagada de sí misma se dibujó en su bello rostro, ahora demacrado y casi sin vida.

-Mátame si quieres...ellos vendrán a matarte después...no sin antes cobrarte lo que has hecho- Sin embargo, Harry sabía lo que pasaría después. No dejaría que sus seres queridos, mucho menos Sirius, se ensuciaran las manos con aquella sangre...no cuando él bien podía librarse de aquel muggle bastardo por su propia cuenta.

Cerró los ojos.

....................................................................

Un picoteo constante en la ventana de la habitación le hizo levantar la vista del pesado libro que releía una y otra vez bajo la luz de una simple lámpara encima del buró, sentado en la cama; intentando no pensar en nada y al mismo tiempo estar en todo. Separó los labios, sin poder articular palabra alguna; suspirando el extraño sentimiento, entre preocupación, tranquilidad, furia y alivio; que le atacó el acelerado latir en su pecho.

Tan pronto abrió la ventana, pudo vislumbrar a Hedwig; y justo en ese instante, los pensamientos positivos desaparecieron.

Algo había sucedido, el estado de la lechuza le convencía de ello; entró con rapidez y exactitud, dando vueltas a su alrededor por algunos segundos, antes de detenerse a aletear a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Estiró la patita derecha, aguardando con muy poca paciencia a que desatara el pergamino enrollado; cuya acción tuvo similar ansiedad.

_Hola._

_Extraño verte, pero supongo todavía falta mucho tiempo para un reencuentro ¿No? _

_Yo estoy bien, aunque esto no es el paraíso. _

_Contéstame pronto. Necesito saber de todos, cómo han estado y qué ha sucedido en este tiempo._

_Harry._

Insatisfecho, dio la vuelta al pedazo de pergamino, en busca de mayores explicaciones que un simple "Estoy bien", pero nuevamente; como las anteriores cartas a excepción de la primera; parecía no muy interesado en decir absolutamente nada.

-Adolescentes- susurró con pesadez. Harry ni siquiera se había disculpado por mantenerlos angustiados por poco más de una semana; o tomado la molestia de escribir un poco más.

Observó a la mensajera, quien le observaba entre preocupada y al borde de la exasperación; aún aleteando frente suyo.

Tras una superflua inspección, sus líneas de expresión se intensificaron con furia. -Creí que Harry sería más cuidadoso contigo; pero al parecer no sabe apreciar lo que tiene- Dio media vuelta, plegando el frío mensaje en un puño y arrojándolo a un lugar inexacto cerca de la cama donde se encontraba; con todo el aire de merodeador que podía ser posible. -Vamos, te daré algo de comer antes de irte- Lupin no supo comprender la diatriba de Hedwig al negarse a seguirlo. Ésta, después de que Remus le prestara la suficiente atención, se paró en su hombro, enseñándole orgullosa el pequeño trozo de pergamino finamente doblado que sostenía en su pico.

-¿Es para mí?- la lechuza, complacida con la pregunta; negó con vehemencia o por lo menos eso le pareció a Remus; aún así ofreciendo la misiva. -¿Y porqué me la das entonces?- Hedwig picoteó su hombro tal y como lo había hecho con la ventana; de tal forma que el licántropo supo era algo muy importante. -¿La abro?- sin siquiera esperar respuesta, tomó el trozo de papel, desdoblándolo y leyendo su contenido.

_SIRIUS_

_Ven pronto, por favor. AYUDA._

_Cuida a Hedwig por mí, ninguno de los dos está seguro aquí._

_Harry._

Remus no dijo nada, salió del cuarto a paso rápido, rebosante de una tranquilidad calculada hacia el comedor donde los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix estarían.

-Harry está en peligro- tras un breve silencio de entendimiento, todos y cada uno de ellos se pusieron de pie con rapidez y casi en completo silencio, dirigiéndose a la salida. Lupin en cambio fue hacia la chimenea, ante la sorpresa de varios. -Adelántense...tengo que avisar a Dumbledore- tomó un poco de polvos Flu entre sus dedos, arrojándolos a las llamas.

_Sabía que esto sucedería..._

....................................................................

_Déjenme salir._

Movió la cabeza en lo que pudo ser una lenta negativa, intentando borrar las imágenes confusas que se hallaban en su mente, producto de una abrumadora realidad disfrazada de pesadilla; un deseo inconsciente, quizá conocido...pero aún así jamás expresado con análogos pensamientos.

Se detuvo por unos segundos, antes de formar una divertida sonrisa en su rostro. Sólo en sueños podía concebir el deseo de hacerlo. Es decir, ¿Matar a Vernon? Quizá deshacerse de él lo había pensando, mandarlo a Alaska con todo y su linda familia, presentarle a Lucius Malfoy y a los Mortífagos; pero asesinarlo con sus propias manos...sólo en sus más trastornados sueños. Los cuales, con la intervención de Voldemort, no eran frecuentes.

Alzó la mano derecha en un pesado movimiento, tocándose la frente con lentitud; acariciando la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Existía un ligero escozor, casi imperceptible, que entonaba su silueta. No lo había notado. Subió el contacto hasta su cabello y apartó la mano; profiriendo un grito ahogado de dolor. Se sentó en un solo movimiento, acercando temblorosa la mano al lado derecho de su cabeza. En cuanto pudo tocar la zona afectada, volvió a alejarla; percibiendo un líquido tibio recorriendo sus dedos.

De cara a la ventana, alzó el brazo hasta la altura de su vista; esforzándose por reconocer.

-Sangre...- su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, confundido. Bajó la mano, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación fría y callada que resguardó entre sus paredes un nuevo grito que escapó de sus labios. Con ritmo desesperado, movió la cabeza de lado a lado; cuando pudo vislumbrar, gracias a las ligeras motas de luz que lograban entrar por la ventana, a su costado se hallaba el cuerpo inerte de tío Vernon, bocabajo, carente de movimiento, semi-cubierto de sangre la ropa que portaba, con la navaja en el lado derecho de su espalda, de donde listones de sangre lucían su color escarlata, introduciéndose en los tejidos del jersey gris. Retrocedió asustado antes de detenerse, sorprendido.

_No había sido un sueño._

Sin pensar mucho lo que hacía, se puso en pie dirigiéndose a la salida, carente de fuerzas debido a la falta de alimento, y cayó de rodillas contra el frío suelo; al último momento interponiendo las manos, deteniendo un fuerte golpe que vio cercano. A gatas pudo arrastrarse, sintiéndose palidecer por el esfuerzo.

Intentó distraer su mente, mientras lentamente se acercaba a la puerta. _Vas a salir, recorrerás el pasillo, bajarás las escaleras, irás a la nevera... te servirás un cuenco de comida, de la que halla... dormirás un poco y esperarás a que Sirius y la Orden venga por ti..._ Sin embargo, era más difícil hacerlo. _No tardarán mucho...sólo tienen que organizarse. Pronto te sacarán de aquí...Sirius vendrá. Sirius vendrá. _Asió el pomo de la puerta cuidadosamente, aliviado. Sus mejillas recuperaron cierto color que desapareció instantes después. _¿Cerrada? No puede estar cerrada._ Cerró los ojos, recargando la cabeza en la puerta de madera, sonriendo con ironía, antes de separarse. Giró nuevamente la perilla, halando. Tía Petunia debió cerrar la puerta con los demás seguros, Vernon se lo habría pedido. Se recargó en la puerta con mucho cuidado. Debía esperar.

Encogió las piernas hacia su pecho, percibiendo el frío del piso y las altas horas de la noche. Se llevó las manos cerca del rostro formando un cuenco, exhalando aire caliente en ellas, aguardando. Hubiera sido más inteligente de su parte tomar la cobija que se hallaba en el suelo, cerca del escritorio y a un lado de Tío Vernon; pero no tenía fuerzas ya para volver.

Jamás había tenido tanta hambre, tanto cansancio y dolor, aún menos todo en un mismo instante. Llevaba mucho tiempo así, dos semanas se atrevía a calcular.

Perdido entre neblina y desconcierto de la inanición, estuvo varios minutos delirando el tiempo. Podía sentir la piel de sus pómulos contraída contra los huesos, los ojos abiertos, deslizándose por la habitación sin algún rumbo en especial...deteniéndose de vez en cuando en el cuerpo de tío Vernon, preguntándose cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso, lamentándolo, aunque hubiese sido en defensa propia.

Comenzaba a desvanecerse, sus labios temblaban y dolían al hacerlo.

Entre las sombras, un conocido sueño cobró vida, saliendo de ningún lugar en especial hacia la mesa, bajando a la silla, posteriormente desfilar a un lado de Tío Vernon, olfatearlo y alejarse de él con un movimiento continuo de cabeza. Harry abrió los brazos un poco, llamándolo. -Ven...- el gato negro se apresuró hacia él, cruzando la habitación hasta llegar a sus brazos abiertos, trepando a su regazo desnudo. Deslizó sus dedos a través del pelaje oscuro y suave de lo inexistente; ante lo que el felino se erizó y ronroneó complacido. -Eres muy lindo. ¿Cómo te metiste a mi cuarto?- el minino ni siquiera se inmutó. -Bueno, no importa. ¿Tienes dueño? ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a la casa de mi padrino?- apenas conseguía comprender sus propias palabras faltas de precisión y tono. Para él, era como si otra persona estuviese hablando.

Guardó silencio, alguien más hablaba...alguien lejano susurraba.

Un fuerte golpe dio contra la puerta, provocando una réplica en su cabeza adolorida. Sobresaltándose, soltó al gato, que recriminándole, desapareció. Un nuevo azote golpeó la madera. Alguien estaba tratando de abrir.

Esperanzado sus labios formaron una sonrisa antes de intentar hablar, encarando la puerta. Sin embargo, la voz del otro lado incrementó el susurro que era su voz, convirtiéndolo en un zumbido molesto entremezclado con la irrealidad en la que Harry yacía.

-_¡VERNON! ¡VERNON!- _sollozaba, callaba y volvía a gritar el nombre de su marido en un alarido de desesperación. Golpeaba la madera, maldecía en voz alta; llamaba. Vio la cerradura girar, agitarse la entrada de adelante a atrás, siendo empujada y halada una y otra vez en una fiera demostración de ansiedad. La puerta entera se negaba a ceder.

A Harry no le costó mucho tiempo averiguar que estaba encerrado con el hombre al que seguramente había asesinado; y las esperanzas que por un momento le habían dado fuerza, desaparecieron.

Se irguió, sólo para comenzar a golpear a su vez la puerta, intentando abrirla y haciéndose daño al ocupar lo poco de energía que le restaba. Del otro lado, Petunia dio un respingo, y hubiera comenzado a vociferar en su contra, de no ser porque un estallido se pudo escuchar claramente provenir de la planta baja. Alguien había entrado a la casa.

_-¡¡DÉJENME SALIR!!- _

Dudley profirió un chirrido agudo mientras veía un video en la sala por expresa orden de su madre. La película de terror ya no parecía tan atemorizante. -_Déjenme salir_- la señora Dursley bajó las escaleras susurrando a voz en grito el nombre de su hijo, en tanto Harry perdía el control, intentando abrir la puerta.

Una lejana conversación llegó a sus oídos y calló por completo.

_-Salgan de mi casa...llamaré a la policía-_

_-¿Dónde está el joven Harry Potter y qué le han hecho?-_una voz que pronto reconoció como la de Alastor Moody retumbó tenebrosa por toda la casa.

_-¡Aquí no vive ningún Harry, sólo estamos mi hijo y yo!- _Harry no pudo saberlo, pero Dudley gimoteaba tras su madre, que con los brazos abiertos intentaba cubrir infructuosamente a su hijo de cualquier daño.

_-Está mintiendo- _añadió Snape, clavando sus ojos negros en los de Petunia, que paralizada titubeaba sobre su versión, siendo amenazada por varios pares de varitas.El ojo mágico de Moody recorrió la casa, descubriendo la ubicación de Harry.

_-En su habitación, rápido. Tonks, quédate cuidando a estos muggles-_

-_Con gusto- _oyó pasos ansiosos subiendo las escaleras, a diferencia del año anterior, totalmente indiscretos.

_Déjenme salir._

....................................................................

Lo último que hubiera esperado encontrar al entrar en la casa, siendo guiado por Tonks, que en medio de la oscuridad cortada sólo por la televisión encendida le indicaba la ubicación de sus compañeros, era a los miembros de la Orden aguardando fuera de la habitación de Harry, recargados en el pasillo con toda paciencia; hundidos en la luz débil del pasillo. Cada par de minutos alguno mandaba un hechizo a la puerta, que parecía refulgir al recibir el rayo y absorbía su poder con un ligero zumbido.

La mayoría viró hacia él, uno que otro ya fuera pensativo o anonadado ni siquiera se percató de su presencia.

-¿Qué pasa?- Kingsley se acercó, colocó una mano en su hombro y lo llevó un poco más lejos del rellano.

-Tenemos problemas...el chico puso un hechizo en la puerta-

-¿Y por qué no, simplemente, lo rompen?- anunció, como si tratara de explicar un complicadísimo problema a un niño de tres años.

-Mierda, ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes? ¡Ah! ¿...quizá porque no se puede?-

-Cierra la boca Mundungus- el hombre negro, alto, bajó la voz a casi un susurro, Remus tuvo que acercarse para oírlo. -No se puede romper, lo ha asegurado...pero ese no es el único problema- un pequeño gruñido sarcástico, similar a una mezcla de aversión y placer; fue lo que interrumpió su pequeña plática, acompañada de una voz suave y fría que manifestó su comentario.

-Potter se ha vuelto loco- el licántropo abrió la boca, dispuesto a decirle a Snape dos que tres cosas; pero la voz a su lado volvió a pronunciar su sentencia y le hizo callar.

-No es broma. _Ése_ es el problema... Potter ha estado diciendo cosas realmente...escalofriantes- una mujer de mediana estatura con el cabello amarrado en una larga trenza rubia, se acercó a la conversación, parecía no mayor de treinta años; pero en sus ojos se percibía una tristeza demasiado intensa para alguien que pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix.

-Ha pedido...- suspiró, bajando la vista hacia el suelo antes de recobrar la postura, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. -Ha pedido ver a Sirius- la mirada color miel de Remus se abrió completamente, pronunciando la incredulidad que el hombre no pudo manifestar con palabras. Sus cejas se encontraron en una mueca de confusión y burla.

-También pide que le expliquemos cómo es que llegó aquí si todavía es enero...-

-Sin mencionar su estado- añadió la bruja, luciendo débil, confundida y desesperada. -Debemos sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible...estamos intentando tranquilizarlo, pero no da ningún resultado. Sólo se inquieta y comienza a golpear la...-

-¡DÉJENME SALIR!-

-...puerta- Remus le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio, por primera vez saliendo de su estupor. Queriendo mantener la calma.

-Espera... ¿De qué estado estamos hablando?-

-Se oye débil...y no sólo eso...- pareció incapaz de continuar. -Explícale Kingsley, trataré nuevamente- dio media vuelta, cansada; después de recorrer el tramo que les separaba de la habitación tocó a la puerta. -Harry...-

-¿POR QUÉ ME TIENEN AQUÍ ENCERRADO?- Remus y Kingsley se alejaron aún más, ya que el chico comenzó a gritar más fuerte. Al llegar a la mitad de las escaleras se detuvieron, y el que alguna vez fue el profesor de Harry, supo el estado de agotamiento e inanición en el que se hallaba, añadiendo qué había hecho con Vernon, aunque no el porqué, así como detalles que el joven Potter no quiso revelar. -¿Dónde está Sirius?- Remus tomó la pequeña carta pidiendo ayuda guardada en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, desdoblándola. Por un momento le habría parecido un error, pero dadas las circunstancias parecía que Harry hablaba muy en serio. Al inicio, en letra segura y muy clara se encontraba el nombre de Sirius. El mismo nombre que el que ahora era su responsabilidad clamaba.

-¿Dices que no escucha a nadie?- Kingsley movió de lado a lado la cabeza.

-Todos lo hemos intentado. Le hablamos suave, le hablamos con calma, le gritamos, le ordenamos. Snape le amenazó con bajarle todos los puntos a su casa si no obedecía, incluso Tonks vino y le intentó calmar... Le dijimos que le llevaríamos con Sirius tan pronto se tranquilizara, pero nada. Los adolescentes son un verdadero problema. Todo se lo toman personal... Si quieres mi opinión, Snape tiene razón, ha enloquecido por completo. Y si sigue así, tendremos que esperar a que esté lo suficientemente muerto como para derribar esa barrera...eso o que milagrosamente Sirius regrese- tras una sonrisa forzada de melancolía, a ambos les cubrió un halo de tristeza, la herida aún era muy reciente para olvidar que existía. Lo era para todos.

Pero había una manera, Remus estaba seguro.

Bajó las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina, cruzó la sala con una mueca que Tonks pudo interpretar como realista. Deambuló por la casa durante largos minutos, escuchando los amortiguados gritos, protestas y golpes de Harry; preguntándose cómo podrían tranquilizarlo, ello y qué había sucedido con él, cómo es que no se habían enterado antes, porqué había callado, y qué harían James y Sirius de encontrarse con vida; junto a diversas interrogantes que no hacían sino apretar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Dumbledore le había confiado la salud de Harry mientras él avisaba a las respectivas autoridades acerca de la redada que se llevaría a cabo en Privet Drive por el propio bienestar del pequeño encerrado subiendo las escaleras.

Volvió a pasar la sala, y tan pronto observo a los dos muggles, aterrorizados todavía, indignados por otra parte; se sintió enfurecer. Entrecerró los ojos color miel en una perfecta expresión de odio que los hizo retroceder aún más, sentados en el sofá.

Tonks rompió el tenso ambiente, comentando lo siguiente con una pizca de dolor disimulado.

-¿Sabes qué dijeron hace rato?- Lupin esperó lo siguiente, observándola en cambio, tranquilo y suspicaz. -Que si tú eras el padrino de Harry, que si eras Sirius- bajó la cabeza por un momento, antes de sobresaltarse, mirar la puerta de la cocina que acababa de cruzar e ir sobre sus propios pasos, dejando a Tonks hablando sola. -Y no me sorprendió, con esa cara que... ¡Ey, Remus!- suspiró, observando la televisión y de vez en cuando a Petunia y Dudley a su lado. -¿Qué otras películas tienen? Éstas no dan miedo en absoluto...si vieran la de criaturas que hay en el mundo me darían la razón...- el niño, en un sofá para él solo, se hundió en el asiento.

....................................................................

_Remus_

_¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? No puedo explicarlo teniendo en cuenta que esto lo jugábamos todos los días, y yo casi siempre tenía aquel papel. Después de un tiempo creo me volví un experto._

_Cuando jugábamos James me lo decía. "No actúes como tonto". ¿El resultado? Sirius y él terminaban en una acalorada discusión en medio de nuestro cuarto. Supongo que es parte del olvido. De querer olvidar que tus mejores amigos ya no existen._

_..._

Remus llegó corriendo, apartando a cuanto mago estuviese en su camino y pidiéndoles silencio.

-Tengo una idea- susurró, y fue lo último que se escuchó en el pasillo. Inmediatamente, con paso decidido pero el corazón tambaleante e inseguro de que funcionara, tocó a la puerta y susurró lentamente, con ternura y avidez un solo nombre -Harry...- la Orden del Fénix pronto se halló buscando aquella voz; la mujer, Brenda, casi entró en un colapso nervioso, sosteniéndose con fuerza el brazo izquierdo, intentando calmarse. -¿Harry?- se oyó un sollozo ahogado, al tiempo un pequeño lamento escapó de los labios del "Niño-que-vivi

-Sirius...- Snape realizó una pequeña seña de molestia, haciéndoles ver que era Remus imitando el tono y voz de Sirius, que en realidad no era tan diferente al suyo, sólo un poco más áspero. Se reprendieron por haber pensado que Black había regresado, pero por otra parte; Remus lo hacía a la perfección. -Creí que te había pasado algo. Nadie me dijo nada-

-Les pedí que no lo hicieran- Lupin sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo. -Harry, necesito que te tranquilices. Pusiste un hechizo en todo el cuarto y no podemos romperlo... Cálmate ¿De acuerdo?- se llevó una mano a la garganta, le molestaba la falta de costumbre.

-Claro- un clic se oyó proveniente de la habitación como si fuera a través de altavoces. La puerta rechinó al momento que Harry abrió, ante la expectativa de todo el público que quedó completamente silencioso.

....................................................................

Desacostumbrado a la luz porque en la habitación no funcionaba ningún foco, (Como había podido ver hacía unos minutos); alzó una mano hasta su rostro, colocándola como escudo a unos centímetros de distancia, entrecerrando los ojos.

Tan pronto vio a la persona del otro lado del umbral, sus piernas no soportaron más tiempo y cayó hacia él; sosteniéndose de su cuello con tal desesperación que Remus reaccionó de su estupor inicial; sin embargo, aquel cuerpo frágil comenzó a ceder pieza por pieza; le sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. La escena encontrada fue escalofriante.

El cabello azabache se hallaba manchado de sangre, en especial del lado derecho donde pudieron vislumbrar una fea herida atravesando el cráneo. El rostro fino mostraba avergonzado una serie de moretones que variaban de gravedad, así como una clara desnutrición. Se hallaba desnudo por completo, por lo que pudieron ver cada trozo de piel que la filosa hoja había atravesado fácilmente, y las marcas en todo él, pruebas del ultraje consumado por su propio tío.

Harry alzó el brazo izquierdo con igual pesadez que su rostro al momento de dedicarle una sonrisa inocente formada por sus labios resecos. Con lentitud acarició la mejilla de Remus antes de susurrar el nombre de quien veía delante y perder el sentido.

_-...Sirius...-_

Ninguno desmentiría lo que había tomado como verdad. Guardaron silencio y comenzaron a hacer los preparativos.

Remus asintió, le puso su capa encima, obteniendo más de lo que en un principio había planeado con el recuerdo de un juego que, comprendió, seguiría jugando por mucho tiempo.

_De alguna forma u otra, a únicamente ojos de Harry, Sirius había resucitado._

**Transmisión interrumpida...**

Se aceptan sugerencias sobre parejas optativas para Harry (Sólo que no sea Draco).

Manden sus comentarios, ¡Espero que sean muchos! =10 Junio 04=

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	3. My friend of misery

**Madness**

Mi mente es cada vez más engañosa, pero no puedo desear que deje de mentirme. Porque cada vez que lo hace soy feliz, aunque sea por unos instantes.

R

Slash h/h

Harry x Remus

Advertencia de alto contenido: Slash (Homosexualidad). Angst. Violencia. Tortura. Non-Con. Incesto.

**Respuesta a los reviews.**

Muchísimas gracias y besos a: Gala Snape, Sailor Earth, El merodeador, Maggie, Sayuri, Undomiel de Vil, Sang, S-chan, Nakuru Tsukishiro y Mint-Sak-Angel25. Sólo porque ustedes lo pidieron ¡Que continúe la locura!

Sayuri: Harry formó un escudo alrededor del cuarto en un momento angustiante, un arranque de magia, y no necesita varita para eso por eso la Orden no pudo entrar hasta que se calmara.

Undomiel: Sí, tienes mucha razón...sería un Harry x Remus/Sirius pero...bueno...luego les explico. Un beso

¿Ven? Ustedes dejan review= yo escribo más rápido

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

****

**_Reanudando transmisión._**

****

**3. My friend of misery**

_Obsérvalo__.___

_Sí, él está ahí. Delante de la cama, observándote desde los pies de este mueble en el que yaces, un lugar al que no perteneces. Tonto, no puedes hablar...estás demasiado débil para hacerlo. Junta tus labios en un suave contacto antes de formar una sonrisa._

_Así es, Harry...sonríe para Sirius._

Sin embargo no hizo caso a sus propios mandatos, cerró los ojos lentamente una vez, sabiendo que él no estaría ahí cuando los abriera. Y así fue. La imagen producida por una mente confusa desapareció, dejando en su lugar un intruso y pequeño rayo de sol que entraba desde la ventana fuertemente sellada por varios doseles blancos uno sobre el otro y la sutil ranura que al final no alcanzaban a cubrir.

Ínfimas partículas de polvo se elevaban atraídas por aquella gota interminable de luz, única ambientación diurna en el cuarto bañado en penumbras casi por completo.

Seducido por aquel rayo de vida, sus ojos entrecerrados color verde opaco permanecieron hipnotizados en medio de una densa capa de niebla por varios minutos, antes de que algo a su costado izquierdo apareciera, cobrara vida y hablara en voz alta, mientras abría la puerta.

-El señor Harry Potter ha despertado, amo- sonrió a manera lastimera, todo rumor se convertiría en cruel grito de agonía dentro su cabeza confundida, un enjambre de avispas encerrado en algún punto infinitesimal del centro de su cabeza.

-Retírate- giró la cabeza, encontrándose con la persona más sorprendente en aquellos momentos. Su vestimenta no había cambiado en absoluto, al igual que aquel rictus característico, la mueca de completo odio que le ofrecía. -Veo que ha dejado de delirar, señor Potter- su voz sonó suave, gratificante a su mente dolida. No fue propia de alegría, incluso denotaba la nula preocupación que sentía hacia él, o el desprecio mutuo; pero el tono suave fue más que agradecido. Lo que menos quería en esos instantes eran gritos, o la voz aguda del elfo doméstico que acababa de salir del cuarto con un típico chasquido.

-Profesor Snape- intentó levantarse, colocando las manos a los costados de su figura pequeña, sobre el amplio colchón matrimonial; pero tan pronto logró una mejora pudo oír una fisura en la muñeca izquierda obligándole a desistir. -¿Qué ha sucedido?- aquellos ojos negros le observaron cínicos y perturbadores, deleitados por su sufrimiento. No quiso detenerse en ello, esperando la respuesta. Cerró la mirada y aún así, pudo escuchar a su profesor de pociones acercarse un poco más, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La única prueba de su movimiento fue el dócil balanceo de su capa al tiempo de sus imperceptibles pasos.

-Usted dígame, si es que es capaz de recordar algo- el chico ofendido, forzó sus pensamientos, buscando entre ellos el pasado, una semana, dos...un mes. Aun con los ojos cerrados apenas susurró levemente unas palabras confundidas y entrelazadas de inexplicable forma.

Severus tuvo que acercarse para escucharlo, los pequeños murmullos acariciaban llenos de angustia el aire que respiraban, pedían socorro para aquel niño que vivió, con el único propósito de vivir en un infierno. Más allá de la mitad del monólogo comenzó a dudar de sí mismo, sus palabras y la estancia sobre la que yacía. Pensamientos abstractos.

¿Hablaba solo, o había alguien en la habitación? Ya no lo recordaba.

-...estaba bajo la cama, llena de sangre. La tomé...- Harry hizo el gesto adecuado, blandiendo un arma invisible. -...pero...- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, recordando aquella escena. -...no sabía lo que hacía. Comencé a reír...estaba loco... sangre...había mucha sangre...- su respiración se volvió descompasada, mientras los ojos verdes tristes se cubrían del rocío, las ligeras lágrimas que no dejaba escapar. -...Yo no quería. ¡Había alguien en la habitación! Me tomó la mano...hundió la navaja en su cuerpo... Me dijo que... me había hecho daño...que él... ¡Lo habría hecho hasta matarme!- el chico separó los labios un poco, dándole la espalda y golpeando la almohada con la fuerza que le restaba después del inicio de su recuperación.

¿Cómo había dejado que eso sucediera?

¿Cómo había soportado durante todos esos años?

Severus le tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndolo sin mucho brío. Curioso, suspicaz, su mirada azabache se encontró con el cuerpo frágil, más esbelto que nunca, opacado por una fuerte depresión, ahogado por sus propias lágrimas y los años de constante esclavitud.

-¿Qué hizo, Potter?- le habló suave, sentándose a su lado. -¿Qué le hizo?- los brazos delgados del niño que tenía enfrente intentaron safarse de su contacto, logrando no más de una negación.

Sin embargo, Harry, fuera de todo concepto de realidad, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, fuertemente por las cuatro dimensiones entremezcladas dentro de su cabeza. Su voz lúgubre retumbó por toda la habitación y brindó por su locura.

-Usted no entiende- la risa tras unos segundos se volvió dolor absoluto, dejó de temblar, bajó la mirada hasta la suave oscuridad blanquecina de la cama. Su voz bajó de grado hasta ser un murmullo de insatisfecho sadismo. -¿Realmente...lo maté?- Snape lo soltó, colocándose en un solo gesto la invisible máscara sobre su rostro cetrino y melancólico, lo que al final siempre intimidaba.

-Afortunadamente para usted el muggle sigue vivo, en San Mungo. No se podía esperar menos de un Potter...siempre arrogante y buscando la forma de llamar atención...- bajó la voz, aterciopelada, fría, bandera del odio que profesaba por Harry; éste mientras tanto vagaba en infinitas lagunas del infierno frío. -...que no se merece-

-¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?- sosteniéndose de non gratas memorias y pensamientos como alguna vez en vida lo había hecho Sirius, Harry intentaba permanecer lúcido...no quería dormir, no quería que esa otra fase controlara cada una de sus acciones.

_Harry_

_Sólo soy un juguete ¿Verdad? Un regalo de navidad que apareció bajo el árbol, el más pequeño de ellos, el más llamativo en ocasiones, el más hermoso y esperado. Por un momento parecen entretenidos conmigo, me escuchan, me dicen que son amigos, jugamos a que estoy vivo...tras un tiempo regreso al olvido, la alacena que hay debajo de las escaleras, o si me tienen consideración, si tienen el suficiente miedo de que aquellos que no me aman se preocupen por mí, me arrumban en un segundo dormitorio, lleno de juguetes y sueños rotos. Solo._

_Lloro en silencio, nadie está permitido a escucharme...porque ¿Saben? Dicen que es por mi bien._

_..._

-¿Van a regresarme con él? ¡¿Van a permitirlo?!- Severus presentó una mueca que por un momento a Harry se le antojó peligrosa, una difícilmente perceptible curvatura en la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

-Veo que comienza a recuperar las fuerzas...- sin embargo no estaba de ánimos para discutir. -Báñese, vístase, baje por sí mismo, no espere ayuda de ninguna parte en esta casa, Potter. Ya mucho he dado mi brazo a torcer al recibir su torpe presencia en este lugar, conmigo a cargo, y no pienso tolerar caprichos estúpidos ni lloriqueos absurdos de un insolente muchacho que no se sabe valer por sí mismo- se puso en pie, pareciendo por momentos mucho más alto de lo que era, grande y demandante, figura oscura de autoridad que a Harry, realmente, mucho no le importó. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, que Snape tuviera la restricción absoluta de tocarlo, lograba un abismal transcurso de diferencia. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, vistiendo la clásica túnica negra, retándolo a contestar. -Esta casa de la Orden no es grande, ni siquiera usted se perdería ¿No es así...Potter? Porque...- Harry se dejó caer nuevamente en la almohada, observándolo sin mucha atención. -...no le gustaría confundir la cocina con mis habitaciones o el laboratorio...- permaneció en un estoico silencio que duró breves segundos antes de añadir. -...aunque bien puede intentarlo- aquella pequeña curvatura de cinismo se incrementó con sádico placer. -Pensándolo mejor...me gustaría que tratara- Harry le observó, vacío, escuchando sus amenazas sin realmente hacerlo, mientras los fantasmas de su conciencia le susurraban al oído memorias que no recordaba, intentos inocuos de un despertar.

El profesor de pociones dio media vuelta, ondeando la capa al hacerlo, provocando el mover del frío viento en una mañana disfrazada de noche entre doseles blancos insuficientes. Abrió la puerta y salió con rapidez, como si Harry fuese capaz de propiciar la peor de las plagas.

El chico se sentó en la cama, cansado, adolorido y hambriento...

_'Podría estar peor' _pensó.

Por lo menos Snape no había gritado.__

....................................................................

Abrió la llave derecha a su máximo, girándola en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj. Se inclinó, colocó el tapón de la bañera con todo cuidado, esperando que el agua caliente llegara a las tres cuartas partes de su capacidad, mientras esto ocurría, se despojó del pijama blanco que alguien le había colocado durante su inconciencia, dejándolo en el suelo junto con el bóxer igualmente blanco, arrumbados no muy lejos de la bañera grande y espaciosa más parecida a un jacuzzi de pequeño tamaño.

Y Snape se había atrevido a decir que la casa no era ostentosa.

Cerró los grifos, el agua demasiado caliente exhalaba un ligero vapor que por momentos no había considerado. Adelantó la mano izquierda, acariciada por la agradable temperatura, para ello se arrodilló en el piso cubierto de mosaico finamente adornado, suspiró. Un instante después se obligó a meter la mano al agua en un solo movimiento rápido y poco pensado. Colocó su palma de cara al término de la bañera, en el suelo de la misma, salpicándose.

Al principio un escozor mayúsculo le entumeció el brazo, haciendo a su voluntad tambalear de inconformidad. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos en que quedó satisfecho, sacó la mano dolorida, observando la piel con un tenue rosa en ella que al fin y al cabo desaparecería. Se puso en pie, totalmente serio.

Una pequeña sonrisa dirigida hacia el vacío y la nada se formó en sus labios rotos. Dolorosa y resentida.

-Aún no has acabado conmigo- deslizó un pie dentro de la bañera, después el otro y el resto del cuerpo, recargándose en la pared, provocando que el nivel de líquido subiera hasta casi sus hombros, percibiendo el agua casi hirviendo en contacto de su piel, enviando a su mente confundida miles de señales de protesta, él en cambio desobedeció a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, opuesto a los grifos dorados.

Esperó breves minutos en los que por su mente no llegaron más allá de ligeras propuestas triviales que no opacaron el dolor por un solo segundo. No se movió hasta que su cuerpo, cansado de protestar, dejó de intentar llamar su atención con descargas eléctricas, sabiendo que él no las atendería.

Sacó las manos, colocando un poco de agua en un cuenco formado por ellas, elevándolo hasta su rostro para mojar con su contenido la piel lastimada.

Sólo formó un pequeño gesto de molestia cuando el agua tocó sus mejillas y los labios, procediendo a mojarse por completo.

La verdad era que sucio no estaba en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, y la sangre que alguna vez manchó su cuerpo había desaparecido, los moretones en él se habían reducido a pequeños tintes por aquí y allá. Si acaso lo más grave eran las cicatrices ya cerradas y a punto de sanar, ellas tras un tiempo desaparecerían, llevándose todo el recuerdo del maltrato muggle. Y claro, la desnutrición y su triste mirada cuyo verde opaco haría llorar a los ángeles.

No podía decir que el estado latente de Vernon le alegrase, siquiera le importase, pero por lo menos se abstendría de un juicio largo y tedioso. Al final y al cabo, el ministerio no podía hacer nada al respecto en lo que a su agresión se trataba, por hallarse fuera de las limitaciones mágicas. Seguramente los Dursley no habían puesto demanda en contra de él, por miedo a represalias...y en cuanto a los vecinos, bueno, qué decir, la vida de los habitantes del Privet Drive número 4 ya era extraña con habitualidad, gritos de un adolescente y desconocidos entrando a la fuerza, así como la música fuerte disimulando violaciones; les tenía despreocupados una noche más así. Lo que sí harían sería llamar a la policía, quejándose del escándalo, la cual llegaría puntual en menos de dos minutos, sólo para cobrar el jugoso soborno que Vernon o Petunia les darían; se harían de la vista gorda e irían nuevamente a la vigilancia oportuna, dando su parte a las autoridades correspondientes, mejor llamadas los altos jefes corruptos; sin saber lo oculto en la monocromática y tediosa casa muggle, y sin que ello pudiera hacer cambio alguno en su trato. En cuanto a él, podría olvidar con el tiempo todo el asunto, con tal de no verlos jamás.

Recargó su cabeza en la pared de la bañera, observando hacia la puerta de madera, preguntándose mejor qué diablos era lo que sucedía, porqué Snape era el encargado de cuidar de él y porqué él se hallaba en semejante estado de continuo sopor y alarma; propenso a explotar en cualquier instante ya fuera de enojo o depresión.

La puerta se abrió por una mano ajena.

-¿Profesor Snape?- se levantó abruptamente, causando pequeñas olas que golpearon el final de la bañera, aquella que no tocaban ni por un instante los dedos de sus pies, y regresaron, en un ligero vaivén disminuido.

Sin embargo, la figura del otro lado no era, por supuesto, el tutor de pociones.

Sirius Black, con ambos brazos cruzados sin mucho brío sobre su pecho, recargado en la marco de la puerta, en un gesto infantil y seductor, le sonrió con cierta melancolía. -...Sirius- Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado, negándole la recíproca mirada, aunque no fuera así, a una nueva ilusión producida por el deseo. Tras unos instantes viró nuevamente hacia la puerta que siempre estuvo cerrada. -Me estoy volviendo loco...-

....................................................................

Una insistente mirada estaba clavada en su nuca, podía sentirla como un molesto cosquilleo que iba y venía en aumento y disminución. Dio media vuelta, observando la pequeña criatura que desde el otro lado de la habitación, la puerta de la cocina, le observaba.

-Usted... ¿es Harry Potter, señor?- el chico le ofreció una ligera sonrisa, ese elfo tan curioso como Dooby. Asintió amable ante los ojos azules de su interlocutor que casi chilló de emoción. Sin embargo, éste permaneció obediente y frenó su instinto.

-Así es. ¿Cuál es su nombre?- con una reverencia casi rozó el suelo con su larga y respingada nariz, cuya apariencia graciosa no le impedía seguir teniendo la constitución extraña de un elfo doméstico. Como pechera portaba una impecable manta blanca totalmente sencilla de no ser por un pequeño broche dorado en sus hombros.

-Meim, señor Harry Potter- se alzó un poco, observando la completa tranquilidad del joven. -El señor quiere algo de comer ¿Verdad? Meim se lo preparará...a Meim se le ha prohibido que le ayude pero...no, Meim no puede hacer eso. El señor Harry Potter debe ser protegido...- ante la afirmación, Harry se molestó y dio media vuelta hacia la estufa, donde recargó sus brazos a cada extremo de ella.

-Sí...protejan al juguete, enciérrenlo con el perro rabioso para que le cuide- esto lo susurró, el elfo, joven, escuchó cada palabra, mas no las comprendió. -No se preocupe, Meim. Contrario a lo que todos piensan me sé cuidar solo... Llevando trece años de mi vida preparando mi propia comida no les debería sorprender... pero ellos no lo saben, no les ha importado averiguarlo- Harry llevaba en esos momentos una camiseta de un color naranja muy llamativo, que en sus mejores tiempos le había dado a Dudley el aspecto de una calabaza gigante; ésta le quedaba grande por varias tallas, afortunadamente no más allá de cinco pues su primo le había dejado prematuramente, cuando ya no cupo en ella. No le gustaba, de hecho le fastidiaba el color pero era la más chica que tenía, lo cual ocultaba un poco su notable desnutrición. -No; prepararé algo, Snape dice que lo haga así...y no pienso darle razones para criticarme. Sólo quiero salir de aquí lo más pronto posible...irme a otro lugar- por obvias razones la ubicación en la que Harry pensaba era Grimmauld Place, donde pensó encontraría a Sirius. ¿Por qué no le habían llevado ahí?

-Pero... ¡Señor! Meim no dirá nada...- el chico volteó, observando en aquel elfo la mirada terca y decidida de Dobby, lejos de una alucinación.

-Realmente quieres ayudarme ¿No?- sonrió, asintió vigoroso, dispuesto a poner manos a la obra en lo que dijera. -Entonces dime dónde están las especias, llevo cinco minutos buscándolas- el elfo, decepcionado, señaló un cajón de cubiertos, un extraño lugar. -Ah... vaya... gracias- abrió, sacó el laurel, la pimienta y las hierbas de olor, dejándolas a un lado, en la barra que conectaba todo el área de cocina; cerró el cajón y fue hacia el refrigerador.

-Señor...señor Harry Potter...- abrió la puerta, escuchando los reclamos del elfo. Un apagado murmullo sirvió como respuesta. -... ¿No sería más fácil hacerlo con magia?- unos curiosos ojos azules se asomaron por la puerta, observando sus movimientos.

-Tal vez pero...- Harry sacó la mitad de una lechuga envuelta en papel auto adherente. -...no sé hacerlo- Antes de cerrar el compartimiento de las verduras tomó dos limones. -...además...estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo a manera muggle, así que aunque supiera no lo haría- empujó la puerta casi capturando la nariz del elfo al hacerlo. -¡Auch! Perdón- tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse, lo cual le dio un poco de vida a su rostro.

-No tiene que disculparse, señor Harry Potter. El amo Harry Potter es bueno...Meim está agradecido, Meim no se queja- Harry sonrió ofuscado, volteando hacia él tras dejar las cosas en la barra.

-Yo no soy su amo...- abrió una de las varias puertas de la alacena, tomando, como si conociera de una vida entera aquella cocina, una sartén. Se puso de puntas, alcanzando el aceite en los pequeños armarios superiores. -Puedes llamarme Harry, todos mis amigos lo hacen- giró la segunda perilla del lado derecho de la estufa, colocando la sartén.

-¿Meim, amigo del señor amo Harry Potter?- un fuerte chillido, seguido de una sonora exclamación de dolor mezclado con sorpresa, hicieron a Severus Snape subir a la cocina.

....................................................................

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- el carácter entre tranquilo y sádico aún permanecía visible en su rostro al observar a su alumno arrodillado en el suelo, tapándose los oídos y tratando calmar al elfo, en tanto éste sollozaba a todo pulmón sobre la propuesta de Harry. -¡Meim, cállate!- la criatura se tapó la boca, Harry lo agradeció, poniéndose de pie, un poco mareado y molesto. Lo primero que hizo fue colocar un chorrito de aceite en la sartén, antes de que se quemara. Posteriormente se apresuró a tomar un trozo de carne en un recipiente de plástico y colocarlo a la lumbre con cuidado y experiencia, evitando salpicaduras innecesarias. Sal, pimienta, especias en pequeñas cantidades.

-Nada...nada...- No se atrevió a voltear a Severus, quien suspicaz, dedicó al elfo una mirada de odio.

-¿Le has estado ayudando?- sin embargo el que contestó fue el niño, escuchando la conversación y su propia voz amortiguada.

-No, no lo ha hecho-

-Y supongo que entonces es usted el que cocina ¿No?- Harry asintió ante la poca fe de su profesor de pociones que conociendo sus pocas dotes en la materia no lo creía capaz de hervir agua sin que ésta se volviese de un color inadecuado. -Entonces tendremos el gusto de probar sus exquisiteces ¿No, Potter?- el chico se inmovilizó por completo, analizando sus palabras. ¿Snape quería que cocinara para él? Quiso golpearse mentalmente mientras de uno de los cajones sacaba un tenedor y volteaba la carne, salpimentando ligeramente el reverso; al parecer de nada servía salirse de la casa Dursley para seguir esclavizado de un Snape, que aunque fuese por un corto tiempo, no dejaba de ser un martirio que sólo él comprendía. -Me alegra que se muestre tan capaz- Harry sonrió ante la palabra "alegre" saliendo de la boca de su profesor. ¿Acaso alguna vez había estado alegre, él, Severus Snape? Casi rió ante la contradicción. Sin embargo, lució ofendido.

-Lo soy- así sin más, se lió una apuesta. -La comida estará lista en veinte minutos-

....................................................................

Colocó el servicio completo: Manteles, servilletas, cubiertos, vasos, sal, pimienta, aderezo para ensalada en una jarra especialmente dispuesta para ello, una jarra aún mayor con refrescante limonada. Mientras llevaba los platos, el profesor de pociones apareció por la puerta, luciendo desafiante. Para asegurarse de que Harry no recibiera ayuda alguna había vigilado al elfo momento por momento, sabiendo de sus arranques de rebeldía.

-Ya está lista la comida, t...- negó, había estado a punto de decir "Tío Vernon" a un personaje que aunque quizá sólo un poco menos desagradable, totalmente opuesto. La mesa rectangular de perfecta caoba tenía por capacidad ocho personas y Harry hubiera escogido cada uno de los dos extremos como sus lugares de no ser por la imperiosa necesidad de observar la cara de Snape cuando probara su comida. Se había esforzado al máximo para que aquel hombre se comiera también sus palabras, y con deleite.

Estaba exhausto, a punto de desmayarse, pero no quiso demostrarlo.

Dos veces había estado a punto de quemarse o colocar los alimentos directamente al fuego por los nervios y el coraje, pero al final todo había salido bien.

Se había tomado tiempo para cocinar una crema de champiñones, que, aunque hizo trampa y usó una de lata, igualmente había hecho a su modo; así como cocer unas pequeñas papas cocidas, con la ligera ayuda de Meim que antes de salir arrastrado por Snape había colocado un hechizo para la olla recién puesta a la lumbre.

Severus se sentó a la mitad de la mesa en que Harry habría predispuesto, mientras le era servida la crema y el plato fuerte, así como un vaso de limonada. El joven tras ello fue a su lugar, observándolo de reojo con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción que a momentos se desvanecía.

Le vio tomando la cuchara con toda decisión, alzando una ceja hacia él en una clara desconfianza, retándolo a colocar veneno en su bebida; sin separar la mirada por un instante tomó un poco de la crema de su plato sopero, llevándola con cuidado hacia sus labios en una total expresión de odio. Cuando probó la cremosa infusión, así como lo haría con la demás comida, en su rostro se produjo una mueca de repulsión que Harry supo y sonrió al observar los ojos negros: Deleite. Aquel hombre enfrente estaba tan poco acostumbrado a disfrutar de algo que no fuese maltratar a alguien que el sólo pensar, saber y recapacitar que la comida de Harry era de lo mejor que había probado, le hacía odiarlo aún más. Sin embargo, se limitó a mencionar una respuesta suavemente mientras seguía comiendo, con un tono de frustración. -Para ser un Potter...- el joven sonrió, comenzando a comer él mismo, con mucho cuidado y lentitud, acostumbrando a su cuerpo a ingerir nuevamente alimento.

El silencio entre ambos se volvió insoportable tras una decena de minutos, un zumbido de abejas que a Harry le hacía daño.

-Profesor...- tanteó el terreno, le observó por instantes mientras el hombre le atormentaba negándole su atención.

-¿Qué sucede, Potter?- dejó por momentos los cubiertos, clavando la fría mirada color ónice.

-Yo...sólo quería...- sonrojándose gradualmente. -...quería...preguntarle dónde está Sirius...- el profesor pareció meditar la pregunta pues no separó la mirada de Harry, quien juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romper el contacto visual. Tras casi medio minuto de total silencio, Severus volvió a hablar.

-Realmente no se acuerda ¿Verdad, Potter?- asintió un poco atontado por las palabras. ¿Había sucedido algo malo? ¿Cuánto hacía que permanecía así? Snape vaciló antes de contestar, entre seguir sus instintos sádicos o las instrucciones que como miembro de la Orden había recibido.

_Severus_

_(Dumbledore) "Ninguna palabra de esto a Harry. Para él, mientras confirmamos su estado actual, es como si Sirius jamás hubiera muerto y su alma se alojase en el cuerpo de nuestro querido Remus Lupin, quien tras los trámites correspondientes y adecuados para el bienestar del joven Potter (Ocultando los detalles de su enfermedad a absolutamente todos los ajenos, claro está), y si tenemos la aprobación del Ministerio, se hará cargo de ahora en adelante de él así como de su bienestar y protección. Mientras esto sucede, Severus, la Orden y yo te agradeceríamos que cuidaras a Harry en este lugar...que inmediatamente después de ésta pequeña misión será desalojada por completo y de sus cimientos será borrado todo rastro de que alguna vez nuestro joven estuvo aquí...en estas lamentables condiciones"_

_..._

Al final, se reprendió a sí mismo, escogió la opción menos popular. -Black está en el Ministerio, encargándose de obtener su custodia, Potter- Harry se puso de pie en un instante fugaz, tirando la silla al hacerlo.

-¡Pero Sirius es un fugitivo!- al observar la aparente pasividad del hombre, se alteró aún más. -¡¿Por qué no lo detuvieron?! Tengo que ir a verlo...- olvidando la comida, su malestar, el cansancio, incluso la presencia del profesor de pociones, corrió hacia las enormes puertas blancas que daban paso al comedor; dirigiéndose a la salida. Sin embargo, Severus tomó su varita y apuntó hacia ellas, sellándolas.

-Tranquilícese, Potter. Él desafortunadamente estará bien...tal vez esto lo halla olvidado pero han pasado demasiadas cosas de las que usted ahora ni siquiera tiene idea- captada la atención de Harry, señaló el asiento, sin siquiera voltear a él. -Siéntese. La comida no debe ser desperdiciada- lo dudó, se alejó de la puerta enfurecido y volvió a su lugar; levantando la silla del suelo como si nada hubiese sucedido; se sentó en ella nuevamente, haciendo caso a Snape que ya había guardado su varita y vuelto a la comida que engullía con gusto. La visión de tal hizo a Harry recobrar la compostura. Tomó un poco de limonada, percibiendo su boca seca y el estómago aún vacío.

Tras unos breves minutos en que el silencio ya no era tan incómodo, Severus perdió la apuesta y terminó la comida, abundante y deliciosa, que a un hombre de su constitución delgada no era en absoluto visible. Tras una mirada hacia su alumno, que a pesar de todo comía con desesperada lentitud, se puso de pie, dejando los cubiertos en el centro del plato vacío como todo buen caballero debía hacer, abandonó la servilleta a un costado, perfectamente doblada y abandonó la mesa, sin despedirse.

Harry intervino en su salida.

-Profesor... ¿Usted me ayudará a recuperar la memoria?-

-Después, Potter- sacó la varita, desapareció las barreras y abrió las puertas; pero antes de salir por completo, de cerrar a su paso las entradas; dirigió una mirada hacia el pequeño joven, dándole una pequeña pista y a su vez, olvidando la compostura, haciéndole ver su mal estado. -Mire el encabezado del diario que dejé en la silla. Buen día...Potter- esto último lo dijo con total cinismo y mal voluntad, observándolo ponerse de pie y abandonar toda coherencia.

....................................................................

Cayó de rodillas, apenas percibiendo el dolor que gritó su cuerpo más allá de la mente confundida. Un hueco había en su cabeza, un mundo de recuerdo borrado de un solo golpe, ahora lo sentía, había olvidado tanto en tan poco tiempo; indispensable el tiempo que su corazón roto ahora comprendía.

Tiró el periódico al suelo, llevándose las manos al rostro, levantándose los lentes y arrojándolos a un lado de igual forma; intentando recordar. Cada vez que una memoria amenazaba con regresar, que con las puntas de sus dedos tocaba la transparente y suave consistencia de su canto, ésta desaparecía del alcance humano, avergonzando al mejor buscador de quidditch, huyendo del que alguna vez fue su dueño.

Humillándose un poco más ante la mirada espantada de un elfo doméstico que le observaba desde la puerta del comedor, comenzó a llorar en completo silencio, lentamente y sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Se apoyó en el suelo antes de levantarse, yendo hacia su cuarto. No sabía ahora si era mejor no haberse enterado. Recorrió el área comedor, que parecía más grande e irrespirable cápsula, caminado lentamente hacia las escaleras blancas, apoyándose en las sillas con cada uno de sus pasos huecos sobre la madera.

Las amplias ventanas contrarias a la entrada, cuadrados de cristal separados por uniones de blanco material formando una puerta que llevaba a los jardines, cubiertas de doseles como toda la casa entera, simulando una noche artificial; se abrieron de par en par ambas, dejando pasar un fuerte viento de la habitación hacia el exterior cálido y tranquilo.

Harry se limpió el rostro en un movimiento furioso consigo mismo.

Comenzó a caer, sin alcanzarse a sostener del barandal, casi llegando al límite de la escalera. Todo se volvió borroso, después desapareció de su conciencia por completo en la niebla etérea de un infierno frío, golpeándose la cabeza contra los escalones.

Meim desapareció.

....................................................................

Los días pasaron, el mes de julio entraba a su segunda semana mientras Harry parecía querer recuperarse, mostraba un poco de mejoría, por lo menos en el aspecto físico; pero al día siguiente parecía resentir las mejoras y lucía aún peor que en un principio.

Dormía mucho, sin embargo sus rondas de días enteros causados por el desgaste corporal, y la locura, se habían limitado a medio día en cama; Severus en un extraño ataque de lástima por el muchacho, había dejado que el elfo le ayudara a sus deberes domésticos, porque sí, Harry aún hacía la comida los días que estaba despierto a esas horas, o levantaba su cuarto del pequeño desorden que en ocasiones abandonaba por desesperación, o la limpieza general del que Snape llamaba "su espacio". No claro que fuese mucho, jamás lo había sido. En cuanto a los alimentos, la ocasión en que el joven había ingerido con realmente humor, había sido el primer día.

Su cuerpo no había soportado el brusco cambio y a las pocas horas, tan pronto Harry despertó, había corrido al baño, su estómago devolviendo toda la comida posible. Desde ese entonces él mismo había limitado su ración a una cuarta parte de lo recomendable, por más protestas e insultos que Snape le dedicara. Dolía, aunque el profesor no lo supiera, cada vez que regresaba al cuarto de aseo sólo para sentir la comida que antes había resultado deliciosa, dejar un sabor metálico y desagradable en su lengua suave, sensible y aterciopelada que tras unos días no admitía los alimentos, conociendo lo que pasaría a continuación.

Cuando no probaba bocado, engañando a Severus, su estómago aún encontraba las ansias de limpiar todo rastro ajeno a su cuerpo, aunque eso significase eliminarse a sí mismo.

Fue en uno de esos días, en que Snape puso atención a la debilidad del Gryffindor, que llamó a Remus Lupin, Sirius para Harry.

Meim se hallaba cuidando al chico en su cuarto, intentando bajarle la fiebre y ocasionalmente despertándolo para suministrarle una fuerte poción especialmente preparada por el profesor.

Llevaba unos quince minutos hablándole sobre los resultados, recalcando que él había hecho todo cuanto estuviese en su poder para hacerle sentir mejor (Aunque no fuese así), cuando finalmente Remus obtuvo la palabra tras un instante de total silencio. Era de noche, una semana y media desde que Harry se alojaba fuera de Privet Drive; ambos sentados en la sala frente a una apacible chimenea desde la cual Lupin había aparecido; entre sus manos yacía una taza de chocolate caliente que él mismo se había preparado.

-...El lunes darán los resultados de la audiencia, Dumbledore y la Orden entera opinan por los testimonios que hemos presentado ante el jurado del Departamento de Adopción, que serán positivos. Después de todo, con el tipo de familia que Harry vivió durante todos esos años, estar con alguien como yo es el paraíso- alzó la mano derecha, masajeando el puente de su nariz con premura en tanto susurraba para sí las siguientes palabras. -Confiaba en que él nos dijera si algo estaba mal. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió ir a ver antes cómo estaba? Tal vez, si no hubiéramos sacado a los Dursley aquel día, habríamos visto la forma en que lo trataban...habríamos visto lo que él pasaba- tras unos instantes en que Snape parecía impasible, tomando de su copa de brandy como si el licántropo no estuviese presente, volvió a hablar hacia él. -...la Legeremancia es el único método que se me ocurre...- bajó la mano nuevamente, tras dejar una pequeña mancha rosada en su frente, producto de su delicada piel.

-Potter no será capaz de recordarlo. Esas imágenes están veladas...hasta que él salga de ese estado y decida pisar tierra firme-

-Pero hay que intentarlo- tomó de la taza, vaciando su contenido por completo en un toque igualmente infantil como impulsivo. -Déjame verlo por unos minutos...antes de irme- Snape asintió, desapareciendo la copa y poniéndose de pie hacia las habitaciones que desde la primera vez tras la visita secreta a San Mungo, Remus no había tocado.

....................................................................

Abrió la puerta, encontrándolo dormido en la amplia cama matrimonial, con un elfo a su lado cambiando continuamente una toalla impregnada de una infusión. Era lo único que podían hacer por el chico en esos instantes, pues la calentura no era propia de enfermedad corporal.

Meim volteó hacia los hombres, poniéndose de pie respetuosamente.

-¿Cómo ha estado?- tomó la misma silla de hacía dos semanas, al lado de la cama, sentándose a un costado mientras el elfo se apartaba.

-Está bajando la temperatura, pero no ha dejado de delirar en dos días, señor- tras unos instantes, Remus se atrevió a tomar al chico, de la mano izquierda, con mucha suavidad como si el sólo tocarlo le produjese un dolor infinito. -Dice nombres que Meim conoce, comienza a hablar solo y luego llama a sus amigos de la escuela...él joven Harry se lo dijo a Meim hace una semana. Sus seres queridos- Lupin volteó, sorprendido por el enorme cariño que las palabras que la criatura servicialmente pronunciaba.

-¿Joven Harry?-

-El joven Harry pidió a Meim le llamara así. Dice que...- comenzó a llorar copiosamente, aunque no tan escandaloso como hacía días por respeto al pequeño. -... ¡Dice que Meim también es su amigo!-

-Vete, ahora- tan pronto esas palabras fueron resueltas por Snape obviamente molesto por lo cursi de la situación, y después de dirigir una mirada al joven, desapareció con un 'plop', dejándolos solos. Lupin se aventuró a sentarse en la cama, a un lado del joven iluminado por la chimenea encendida cuyo verdugo fuego se apoderaba de la frialdad en el cuarto.

-Se parece tanto a James...- Severus formó una mueca de total desprecio por la pronunciación del nombre. Remus se limitó a ignorarlo, acercándose un poco más al chico, colocando sobre sus hombros ambas manos, protector y siempre cálido. Se tomó el tiempo de observarlo con detenimiento. -Ha sufrido demasiado, Severus. Trata de ser amable con él...es la única familia que tengo...- se acercó un poco, abrazándolo antes de ponerse de pie con total firmeza en sus palabras. -Nos vemos en unos días, Harry- abrió la puerta y salió en compañía de Snape, que formó una mueca de ironía ante las palabras del licántropo.

¿Él, amable? ¿Con quién diablos creía Lupin que hablaba?

Entre sueños, aunque nadie pudiese verlo, Harry sonrió y se acurrucó, acostándose de lado hacia el lugar que Remus había por instantes ocupado.

....................................................................

La última recaída había cedido.

Salió del cuarto de baño, portando únicamente una toalla blanca en la cintura que llegaba a la mitad de sus pantorrillas. Al mismo tiempo y mientras caminaba rumbo al clóset donde sus cosas se hallaban en perfecto orden, bajo la luz entremezclada de matices de atardecer, se secaba el cabello rebelde con otra toalla entre las manos. Viró hacia su derecha, sintiendo la presencia de alguien más, y no se equivocó...a un costado de la cama un hombre estaba parado, observándole minuciosamente. Gruñó como única protesta y siguió en sus propios asuntos, tomando una playera verde, unos pantalones de mezclilla, ambos con el uso, años y deterioro característicos. Cerró el ropero, se colocó en cuclillas por instantes, abrió uno de los cajones inferiores y arrumbó la prenda que hasta hacía momentos reposaba sobre su cabeza, a un lado, en el suelo.

-Malditas alucinaciones- Snape le observó meditabundo, sin comprender mucho a lo que se refería. Harry en tanto tomaba un bóxer negro, unos calcetines y aventaba toda la ropa escogida a la cama, dando media vuelta hacia ella. Se tomó el tiempo de mirar al profesor, pensando cuándo diablos desaparecería la "alucinación". Movió la cabeza en una negativa, deshaciendo el nudo de la toalla en su cadera y tirándola al piso.

Severus tragó en seco, con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Recorrió por completo el cuerpo de su alumno que, a pesar de todo comenzaba a recuperar el tono ligeramente aceitunado en su piel, así como su extrema delgadez iba regresando a la maravillosa normalidad. Tomó el bóxer, inclinándose al deslizarlo en su cuerpo, por lo que Snape pudo ver completamente los atributos del "Niño-que-vivió".

_'Es increíble lo que la ropa holgada puede esconder...'_

El profesor de pociones recobró la compostura tras reprenderse a sí mismo, pero el color de su piel tomó un tono casi transparente nada saludable, su voz al pronunciar el nombre sonó totalmente vacía.

-Potter- ambos se quedaron callados, Harry comenzando a tomar conciencia de sí mismo y su rededor. Cuando lo hubo hecho, observó en todos los ángulos al hombre, asegurándose de que fuera cierto, tras unos instantes sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y su rostro había subido de temperatura varios alarmantes grados. Dio un paso hacia atrás, golpeándose contra el armario. -Lo veo en la sala en diez minutos- con un movimiento rápido peculiar y característico dio media vuelta, abriendo la puerta y cerrando a su paso, dejando a un Harry Potter completamente avergonzado.

....................................................................

El incidente de hacía media hora no se mencionó en su plática, por el contrario, ambos daban a entender que nada había pasado y que todo había sido obra de una imaginación perversa. Aunque, tras pensarlo nuevamente, su pequeño encuentro no tenía nada de extraordinario.

-Black lo visitó hace tres días- había ensayado el pequeño discurso que daría, preparado como todas sus clases y discursos, cambiando en constantes ocasiones el apellido Lupin por el de Sirius. Él, particularmente, se mostraba en oposición de aquel trueque poco cordial, sin embargo, en vista de que el bienestar de Potter mucho no le interesaba, siquiera se había tomado la molestia de expresar su opinión. Allá ellos. Harry alzó el rostro hacia él, ofendido y dispuesto a insultarlo por no despertarle. -...Silencio, Potter- se tuvo que morder la lengua para contenerse, ¡Había estado deseando ver a Sirius, y el maldito grasiento se lo negaba! -Le he dicho sobre su situación y él mismo ha propuesto la Legeremancia para ayudarle a recordar y que su...estado...mejore- se interrumpió por momentos, observando a su alumno con total indiferencia; cruzado de brazos y de pie, a comparación de Harry quien tan pronto recibió la información lució como todo un pequeño niño, ahí sentado en el sofá con una mueca de incomprensión total.

-¿Estado, cuál estado?- el profesor gruñó en exasperación.

-El delirio, Potter-

-¡¿Sirius sabe de...?!- se puso en pie, comenzando a reclamar que ya el cuento lo supiese todo el mundo.

-Claro que sabe, no sea usted incompetente. Es su padrino ¿recuerda? La única utilidad que tiene en este mundo es el de cuidar de la _gran_ celebridad _Harry Potter_- Harry enrojeció, indignado por el comentario. -Ahora muévase, no tenemos todo el día- sin embargo, Sirius y Snape tenían razón; lo mejor es que comenzara a recordar los más de cinco meses y medio que había olvidado. Suspiró y le siguió hacia el sótano, donde el profesor de pociones se encerraba casi todo el día, a excepción de la comida y las pocas horas que dormía.

....................................................................

Era la primera vez en dos semanas que pisaba aquella área de la casa. Lo que hizo al bajar receloso cada uno de los escalones fue llevarse las manos a ambos brazos, procurándose el mayor calor posible. Hacía demasiado frío a comparación de la casa entera, podía apostar que Snape había hechizado aquella parte de la pequeña mansión para sentirse como en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Pero no pensó mucho en ello. La luz era excesivamente baja, casi como si estuviera predispuesto fuera así la intrusión en su trastornada mente. Parpadeó varias veces, acostumbrando sus ojos a la semi-oscuridad opacada por las numerosas velas flotantes que dañaba su vista forzada.

Una nueva pregunta llamó su atención. ¿Snape disfrutaría de su estancia en Hogwarts tanto como él, o era simple y llana soledad, el no tener otro lugar al que ir? Tal vez eran ambas...quizá se parecían demasiado.

El profesor le guió hasta un sillón de cuero negro que se le antojó transfigurado, uno de los pocos objetos aparte de un escritorio, varios calderos y decenas de ingredientes perfectamente acomodados en el orden que sólo Snape sabía dar.

-Siéntese- así lo hizo, deseando que aquella terrible tortura de recordar acabase lo más pronto posible. -¿Trajo su varita?- negó. -Bien- ahí estaba, sentado en un sofá con Snape apuntándole con la varita de frente a él, una extraña mueca de satisfacción en su rostro. -Tranquilícese- respiró profundamente como si fuese la última vez que lo hiciera y alzó los ojos verdes hacia la mirada ónice que a pesar de la oscuridad podía observar hasta el último detalle.

Quizá se parecían más allá de lo admitido.

Abrió su mente por completo, sin negarle pensamiento alguno.

_¡Legeremens!_

_Harry_

_Lo último que veo son sus ojos negros, toda realidad que en las últimas semanas ya no es confiable desaparece por completo, dejando en su lugar una completa oscuridad. Al principio creo que el hechizo no ha funcionado, pero pronto consigo reconocer aquel lugar. La alacena debajo de las escaleras, recuerdo ello...sí... Fue la primera vez que lo intentó. Yo tenía aproximadamente 6 años. Era apenas un niño...bueno, lo sigo siendo...pero en ese entonces no sabía lo que sucedía, qué diablos pretendía apoyándome contra el sillón de flores que tanto le gusta a tía Petunia y pareciendo más sádico de lo ya acostumbrado._

_'Cierra la boca' Pero yo sabía que era diferente a los típicos castigos que me imponía...y salí corriendo. Terminé encerrado durante dos semanas, con el único alimento sobra que una vez al día metían a la alacena. Cierro mi mente a ese recuerdo, no es necesario que Snape sepa los detalles._

_Una nueva memoria toma su lugar, es la continuación del anterior. Pasó dos meses después, cuando yo ya había olvidado el incidente, y no es por querer parecer inmune, pero ya no recordaba esto...supongo que me negaba a hacerlo. Mucho menos entregar en charola de plata mis memorias._

_Mis tíos estaban discutiendo en el comedor, los gritos se oían amortiguados desde mi alacena, acababa de despertar y el seguro estaba abierto. Era mi primer día de libertad después de un regaño de parte de la directora de la primaria, alegando que mi rebeldía había costado a Dudley un castigo que no merecía...como si yo hubiese ocasionado que esos chicos me golpearan. ¿Cuáles serían los cargos? ¿Existir? Sí, la gente se lo llega a tomar de mala forma. Salí frotándome los ojos por el abrupto rayo de luz que me recibió, fui a la cocina sin poner mucha atención a tía Petunia, reclamando que faltaba dinero. _

_Tan pronto saboreaba las sobras que encontraría en el refrigerador y comenzaba a empujar la puerta se oyeron brutales golpes._

_No lo negaré, me asusté por el abrupto cambio de ritmo. Tras unos minutos oí la ahogada y chillona voz de aquella mujer pidiéndole perdón por desconfiar de él. Ya más tranquilo me dispuse a entrar, sin realmente interesarme lo que encontrara, pero la puerta fue a dar contra mí, tirándome al suelo. Vernon encontró la oportunidad y vi en sus ojos pequeños la sádica satisfacción al encontrarme en su camino. Me tomó por el cabello, arrastrándome hacia los cuartos sin que nadie hiciese nada al respecto. Supongo que Petunia sabía lo que haría conmigo... ¿Lo habrían platicado alguna vez?_

_Pequeños fragmentos aparecen y desaparecen de esa misma escena, pero en cada una de ellas estoy llorando, pidiéndole que pare, a veces luchando para que se detenga. Grito, el Harry enfrente de mí lo hace. No sé si llego a cubrirme el rostro con las manos pero lo intento._

_Diferentes escenas, centenares con iguales consecuencias, golpes, maltratos, violaciones, el tiempo comienza a pasar con rapidez mientras yo me debato entre el odio y la vergüenza._

_Una puerta...la entrada al Departamento de Misterios. Eso lo descubrí en Enero, el mes que creí actual._

_¿Un velo negro? Observo a Sirius caer del otro lado, desapareciendo tras el velo, corro hacia él gritando su nombre pero unos brazos me sostienen... Remus me detiene, intenta calmarme, dice que no puedo hacer nada más...que él está... vuelvo a gritar, negando lo que él diría._

_No... Sirius no está muerto, no puede estarlo. Este recuerdo no es mío...no puede serlo..._

_¡SIRIUS ESTÁ VIVO!_

_¡ÉSTE RECUERDO ES MENTIRA!_

_..._

El hombre fue quien rompió en enlace, bajó la varita, exhausto, la cabeza llena de memorias que no eran suyas, en cada una de ellas podía ver a Harry Potter, el niño que durante años se había dedicado a odiar en recuerdo de su padre. Le dejó solo, él sin pensar mucho lo que estaba haciendo: salir corriendo del sótano, subir las escaleras con tal velocidad y torpeza que casi llegó a caerse en dos ocasiones, abandonando a su alumno en medio de un mar de lágrimas, soportando memorias que aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar.

Pero él mismo vivía su madurez intentando ocultar sus recuerdos de la vista ajena; frío, despectivo y aparentemente sin sentimientos, por dentro no se hallaba mejor que el niño que alguna vez fue. Se recargó en la puerta después de cerrarla, llevándose con dolor una mano al rostro, ocultando con una invisible máscara lo que sentía: era como si Potter y él se conociesen de toda la vida.

_You just stood there screaming  
Fearing no one was listening to you  
You, you're smothered in tragedy  
You're out to save the world  
You insist that the weight of the world  
Should be on your shoulders  
   
You just stood there screaming  
My friend of misery_

_Remember__, misery loves company_

No culpo que se haya vuelto loco, Potter.

Lo que me sorprende es que no lo haya hecho antes.

**Transmisión interrumpida...**

Admito que este capítulo me ha fascinado, aunque nunca sobran las aclaraciones: Sí, esto es aún y será un Harry-Remus. El pequeño detalle /Severus/ es sólo para recalcar un poco el Angst; ah, y la opinión acerca de otro personaje no es para cambiar la pareja, ya que éste tema no encajaría con alguien más, pero siempre se le puede dar más emoción a la historia, sigan opinando, el que va ganando es Ron. En fin, ya veremos.

Espero que se hallan dado cuenta que éste capítulo no fue tan Angst como los dos anteriores, incluso disminuí un poco la redacción y la hago más ligera...sólo para que reducir el nivel de masoquismo que a pesar de todo, sigue alto. Por cierto, esto no es un songfic, lo sé, pero mientras escuchaba precisamente "My friend of Misery" de Metallica se me ocurrió el capítulo entero y le dediqué un pequeño espacio, modificado, claro. Un beso, esperaré sus fantásticos comentarios que siempre me animan =22 Junio 04=

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	4. Doubts

**Madness**

Mi mente es cada vez más engañosa, pero no puedo desear que deje de mentirme. Porque cada vez que lo hace soy feliz, aunque sea por unos instantes.

R

Slash h/h

Harry x Remus

**Advertencia de alto contenido**: Slash (Homosexualidad). Angst. Violencia. Tortura. Non-Con.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

**_Reanudando transmisión._**

****

**4. ****Doubts******

Encerrado. Golpeteó dos veces el suelo alfombrado, conforme los segundos fueron pasando repitió la operación, esperando, sentado sobre el baúl listo para la partida después de dos largas semanas al cuidado de Severus Snape, quien de la manera acostumbrada entre ellos le había indicado guardara todas sus cosas para un viaje cuyo destino Harry desconocía.

Los silenciosos pasos rápidos de su profesor de pociones le anunciaron, mientras éste abría la puerta, que era hora de su partida.

Se puso en pie y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Severus sacó su varita y hechizó el baúl llevándolo fuera de la habitación, tuvo que correr tras el hombre, apenas dándose el tiempo de echar una última mirada a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras sus pasos.

Unos instantes después, se vio fuera de la casa, siendo despedido por Meim con una gran reverencia, llorando una vez tras otra su partida y la amistad que habían entablado hasta que el amo de la criatura le ordenó silencio y que fuera a ocuparse de sus asuntos.

Todo fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de comprenderlo. El profesor prácticamente le había arrojado dentro de un carruaje blanco dirigido por cuatro hermosos caballos altos y distinguidos de un color caoba exquisito contrastante con sus crines casi blancas, como salidos de un cuento de hadas. El baúl quedó en el equipaje, Harry de frente al camino que el vehículo llevaría por obra del jinete cuyo rostro no pudo ver bajo la capucha blanca, mismo que recibió ordenes provenientes de la suave voz de Snape al subir él mismo al carruaje y asomarse por una pequeña rendija entre el blanco esplendor, que fue cerrada al tiempo que las cortinas rojas taparon la vista hacia el camino, limitándolos el uno al otro.

Los caballos comenzaron a andar primero lenta, y tras un aliciente convertido en latigazo al viento, rápidamente, casi de manera desesperada. Sin embargo, no tenían mayor dificultad para dar vuelta o cruzar parajes deshabitados, ni el movimiento era incómodo como el Autobús Noctámbulo para los pasajeros.

Pasaron media hora en total silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Harry se atrevió a romper el silencio con la única pregunta repasada incansablemente en su cabeza.

-¿Adónde vamos?- fue casi un comentario casual, pero el tono nervioso le delató. Severus ni siquiera dignó a verle, se conformó con observar una de las cortinas, en espera de algo que no el joven no supo precisar.

-Piensa que esto es una trampa, ¿No, Potter?- no tuvo que obtener respuesta u observar las mejillas sonrojadas de Harry para saber que así era. Descruzó los brazos de su pecho sólo para meter la mano derecha en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, sacando un grueso sobre de pergamino de él. Tras unos instantes se lo ofreció y cuando la misiva fue tomada por otras manos, volvió a su posición inicial con todo el aire aristocrático que poseía en su persona, aún así alerta por si algo llegase a suceder.

Dio media vuelta al sobre, observando las iniciales "RL" marcadas en cera, un sello inviolado que tras repasar las iniciales suavemente con los dedos, rompió, encontrando dentro del mismo una carta dirigida a él. Dejó a un lado en el asiento la envoltura sin nombre, desdoblando el único pergamino. La letra de Remus Lupin le recibió.

_Harry._

_Antes de cualquier explicación permíteme unas breves palabras. _

_Lamento no estar para ti cuando necesites de todo el apoyo que pueda serte brindado, pero bajo mala fortuna las circunstancias, pequeño, dictan que mi ausencia sea dolorosamente larga, ésta vez dejándome en la incertidumbre, entre un regreso o un final, es decir, de si algún día podré volverte a ver. El porqué nos ha sido impuesto éste destino, destruyendo todo los planes a venir, es incomprensible, de alguna manera absurdo, y por sobre todo ello, tú de entre todas las personas no mereces la carga que han colocado sobre tus hombros, y que con gusto tomaría en tu lugar; pero debes hallar la prudencia de entender (y quizá con el tiempo yo también lo haga), el porqué las cosas pasan._

_Quiero estar contigo para recibirte como mereces y acompañarte, pero aunque todos mis deseos te acompañen, en esta ocasión y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, no podré hacer más que ofrecerte mis palabras, aguardando que en algún momento te sirvan de consuelo._

_Por otra parte, quisiera disculparme por ser tan ciego y no darme cuenta de que tú, mi querido sobrino (aunque por nuestras venas no corra la misma sangre) sufres de tan inimaginable forma, sin razón. Dame tiempo para jurarte que de haberlo sabido, habría sido capaz de sacarte de aquella casa, inclusive a la fuerza, soportando con felicidad los riesgos. Y quizá me odies por no hacerlo, lo aceptaré, te imitaré en contra mía si es así, pues mi vida es menos soportable ahora que sé la verdad y sigo incapaz de cambiarla._

_En los instantes en que lees esto estarás en el carruaje en compañía de Severus, con camino al que será tu hogar, donde Sirius te estará esperando. Pedí la misiva te fuese entregada antes de que llegues a esta construcción que ha pertenecido a mi familia durante varias generaciones, la decoración de la que será de ahora en adelante tu habitación la escogí yo, así que espero perdones cualquier toque anticuado que encuentres en ella y te sientas en libertad de eliminarlo._

_Espero que halles la comodidad en la que ahora es tu casa, y la paciencia, el temple, el perdón, y una vida feliz en compañía de tu padrino, ahora tu tutor oficial, quien te quiere más que sobre todo lo imaginable. Puedes preguntarle sobre tus dudas, sin embargo, te pido no le hagas muchas preguntas acerca de lo sucedido en los seis meses que, aunque viviste, has olvidado de lamentable forma a manos de sucesos irreparables y dolorosos tiempos que el solo recuerdo repentino no nos llevaría más lejos de la locura; si se queda callado o parece no tener alguna respuesta coherente, surge magnificente con otro tema, pues a él le duele tanto como a ti, y hay cosas que al principio no podrás saber. Deberás estar harto de que la verdad te sea negada, pero confía en mí, mientras no halles estabilidad, será aún peor._

_Sé que tu padrino será alguna vez tonto, tanto como para no comprenderte, así que puedes mandarme a Hedwig, sabrá dónde encontrarme._

_Ten por seguro que si todo regresa a la normalidad y el estado que me suspende lejos del hogar termina, volveré. De no ser así, que Dios no lo permita, quiero sepas que fui a visitarte durante tu inconciencia, y el sólo verte me brindó alegría._

_Finalizando con toda tristeza que no pude evitar en la que es mi despedida, quiero que seas feliz._

_Estudia mucho, fortalécete para los tiempos venideros y confía en que la confusión terminará._

_PD: Sirius y yo tenemos algo muy importante en común: Ambos te queremos más que a nuestra vida, no porque seas hijo de James y Lily, sino porque eres tú, Harry._

_Deseándote lo mejor, mi querido sobrino,_

_Remus J. Lupin._

Cuando Harry dejó de leer la carta, se dio cuenta de las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer dulcemente sus mejillas calientes, mismas que por momentos le habían nublado la vista. Haciendo el rostro a un lado, borró todo rastro de ellas con la mano izquierda, esperando que el hombre no se diera cuenta. No sucedió como quería, pero Snape no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir viendo el vacío.

No habían pasado demasiados minutos desde que guardó la carta hasta que el carruaje empezó a detenerse visiblemente, una sacudida final estuvo a punto de tirarle, y tal fue evitado por un brazo que le sostuvo con mucha fuerza.

Viró hacia Severus, pero éste no parecía darse cuenta de su acción, casi como no la reconociera; y se acomodó en el asiento sólo para que el hombre abriera la puerta del carruaje, revelando dentro de la tenue oscuridad del vehículo la taciturna luz que las nubes permitían.

Ambos bajaron, y Harry tan pronto puso los pies en la tierra desfiló la vista a través de la amplia mansión que parecía también salida de un cuento de hadas, casi completamente blanca de no ser por el tejado, la chimenea, los marcos de las ventanas y la puerta, que asimilaban un color índigo muy agradable, a la vez misterioso y elegante. El joven calculó por lo menos unas treinta habitaciones, demasiadas para una sola persona. Excesivas.

Harry pensó que Remus se debía de haber sentido muy solo en una mansión tan grande, y no se equivocaba en absoluto.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo más, el profesor de pociones interrumpió toda tristeza, dejando a un lado sus cosas ya fuera y lejos del carruaje que se disponía a desaparecer lo más pronto posible.

-¿Espera que le lleve cargando hasta la puerta?- aquel sarcasmo fue todo lo que necesitó para despertar, colocando nuevamente la máscara de odio hacia él. -Debo confesar...- añadió mientras daba la media vuelta como sólo él sabía hacerlo y subía al carruaje. -...que es realmente agradable...- dejó el suspenso un momento antes de colocar su sonrisa más despreciable, dejando un gran cubo de hielo en el estómago de Harry. -...deshacerse de usted. Procure que Black no se dé cuenta de ello si quiere vivir aquí por mucho tiempo- cerró la puerta y el vehículo desapareció unos instantes después, dejando una estela de misticismo a su paso por el camino entre árboles y bosque en los que lo único de civilización humana que se vería, era la casa de Remus Lupin.

Bajó la mirada. No estaba seguro de querer entrar.

¿Y si el sueño era verdad y Sirius había muerto?

Pero no, Remus nunca le mentiría.

....................................................................

Había llegado.

Remus no podía recordar algún momento de mayor ansiedad y nerviosismo, ni siquiera cuando sus amigos supieron de su licantropía, y quizá era porque no existía. Tenía la cara muy pálida, tan transparente que a través de ella se veían pequeñas venas que circulaban sangre hacia su pecho, que retumbaba fuerte. Sus ojos chocolate se posaron en el pequeño joven, observándolo desde la enorme ventana del recibidor, entre un mar blanco de doseles; parecía triste, extremadamente pensativo, postrado a unos cuantos metros de la entrada sin decidirse a tocar, siquiera a hacer el mínimo movimiento de sus ojos verdes opacados hacia el suelo, o de la carta que sostenía entre sus manos como si la vida dependiera de ella.

Pudo ver el sello roto, la había leído. ¿Pero qué vería Harry al abrir la puerta? ¿A Remus, la persona que realmente era, o a Sirius, la persona que estaba dispuesto a ser, sólo para complacerlo? ¿Vería la realidad o la ilusión que había inventado para sí mismo en afán de protección?

Cerró los ojos, de nada valía pensar en ello cuando su sola respuesta estaba parada del otro lado de la puerta, indeciso, con sus lindas facciones tristes, quizá esperando que alguien llegase a recibirlo. Soltó los doseles, era difícil tomar el paso ya que era momento, a pesar de la exhausta planeación entre sueño y deseo.

Se separó de los doseles, suspiró con pesadumbre abriendo los ojos con lentitud, reprochándose su comportamiento. Debía hacerlo por Harry.

Giró el cerrojo, abriendo el acceso que daba paso a su hogar, permitiendo la luz pasar, aquella contraria a la oscuridad que escondía y mostraba su licantropía, y a pesar de todo no lograba darle la suficiente paz.

Alzó la vista, observando unas brillantes orbes mirándolo sólo a él, al borde del llanto, sosteniéndose con fuerza a la realidad.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que estaba ahí sólo para él, encargándose de pagarle con su propia existencia los mancillados años en que había sido sólo un títere, una hermosa pieza de ajedrez que sólo era removida para consolarla, sólo un poco para no creer que se le había olvidado, no lo suficiente para hacerla sentir con vida; él, su precioso _hijo_, su ángel de cabello negro alborotado y ojos verdes observándolo, su sonrisa tierna sólo para él y su renovada existencia.

_Ahora vivo sólo para ti._

Dio unos pasos hacia delante, mostrando sus brazos esperándolo, aquellos que le abrazarían por las noches esperando que durmiera, que le entregarían su vida si acaso lo pidiera; sonrió porque Harry así lo querría, se acercó a él imperceptible, con pasos que el joven finalizó con su voz nombrando al alguien que no era, lanzándose contra el cuerpo del hombre, abrazando su espalda y hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, que parecía estar hecho para él.

Remus perdió el equilibrio, tensando cada uno de sus músculos al sentir la suave respiración en su cuello, los delgados brazos reclamándolo en un abrazo, el desesperado chiquillo que se había entregado a la fantasía.

Se sintió mareado, casi a punto de desfallecer; se afianzó del cuerpo de ángel, sosteniendo su estrecha cintura con el brazo izquierdo, el cabello negro en una caricia demasiado fuerte, deseando que dejase de abrazarlo, pensando que enloquecería si Harry no lo soltaba.

Cayó de rodillas, llevándose al pequeño que en ningún momento se mostró dispuesto a abandonar su cuerpo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su propia confusión, le afianzó con más fuerza, casi lastimándolo, no queriendo dejarlo nunca.

_Remus_

_Por favor, suéltame. Déjame ir. Permíteme escapar a la habitación, esconderme, esperar a que toques a la puerta._

_No. No me dejes. No... ¿No ves que yo vivo para ti?_

_Pero déjame...me haces daño. Me haces sentir algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado, que ahora me aterra; me haces feliz con tus brazos alrededor de mí, con tus labios muy cerca de mi cuello, con mi vida dolorosamente en tus manos. Vete...pero quédate. Quiero ser feliz y hacerte feliz. Aunque duela._

_..._

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Remus hallara el control sobre sí mismo, obligándose a ponerse de pie con el chico, soltándolo para hallar el equilibrio, observando la tierna comicidad del que sería su hijo al no dejarlo ir ni por un instante, trastabillando un poco al seguirle el paso hacia la casa, caprichosamente hermoso afianzado su cuerpo como si no lo hubiese visto hacía mucho tiempo.

Río gentil, añadiendo aquel tono perruno a su voz como lo hacía Sirius, colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del más pequeño y hechizando al baúl que al igual que ellos entró en la casa.

....................................................................

Le gustó la forma en que Harry subió tímido las blancas escaleras, degustando cada fino detalle de la decoración en los muros que relataban la historia de su familia, retratos y fotografías saludando. También la manera en que le sostuvo por la túnica segundos antes de abrir las puertas que daban a sus habitaciones, incluso el cómo le soltó, perdiendo la fuerza, Remus enamorado del asombro que se hizo dueño de el pequeño al tiempo de dar el primer paso sobre la alfombra roja con dibujos dorados de magia antigua y observar su nuevo hogar.

Paredes blancas en espera de afiches, cuadros y decoración, la puerta que daba hacia la ducha se hallaba disimulada por un blanco esplendoroso, el gran ropero escondido tras la pared hechizada a la derecha de la cama de caoba, el edredón níveo con un grueso borde superior escarlata, las almohadas blancas, los postes de igual madera sostenían doseles de tul dentro de los cuales aguardaba su cuerpo con ansia, a la izquierda del mueble tres grandes ventanas dobles, frente a él la chimenea jamás usada, detallada y grande, sobre la cual a cuarenta centímetros había un solo cuadro rectangular, aproximadamente de un metro y medio por noventa centímetros, totalmente negro, con marco escarlata sobre el cual inscritas estaban extrañas inscripciones que Harry no comprendió. La Saeta de Fuego recuperada se hallaba reclinada contra una biblioteca personal a un extremo de la generosa recámara, sus libros perfectamente acomodados y entre ellos un álbum de fotos y varias adquisiciones recientes de Remus, y enfrente de la última ventana un escritorio, varios tinteros, plumas y rollos de pergaminos en orden casi enfermizo.

Amó la forma en que el movimiento en el techo le hizo girar la cabeza, o cómo sus labios inocentes le hicieron una incrédula pregunta que no terminó.

-¿Es el...?-

-El paraíso- asintió Remus, sin moverse de su lado, admirando al pequeño joven que recorría y soltaba cualquier vista hacia el dibujo de una tierra prometida al catolicismo, la otra vida en ligeros tonos miel dibujada por su propia mano. -¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta o lo demolemos?- captó la vista del chico que removió sus pensamientos rápidamente, virando hacia el hombre con una radiante sonrisa.

-Es...hermoso- su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras, siguiendo un ritmo acelerado que llegaba a doler. Lo observó largamente antes de que Harry demostrara abiertamente su preocupación. -¿Sirius? ¿Te sientes mal?-

No contestó, no sabía qué decir. Harry no sabía dentro de su inocencia imperturbable lo que la pequeña frase había ocasionado a su organismo. Él, que comenzaba a enloquecer, sin conocer razones del porqué cada vez que esos ojos se posaban en él o se arriesgaba a tocarlo (aunque fuese la más ínfima caricia) sentía que el aire le era prohibido porque Harry lo quería así, se sintió deliciosamente culpable a la vez que el atractivo joven le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, examinando sus ojos dorados y piel blanca como si en ellos pudiese encontrar la razón de su silencio. Mayormente encontró la tentación cuando Harry le tomó por el brazo y le arrastró hacia la cama, forzándolo a sentarse, haciendo a un lado los doseles de tul.

Movió la cabeza en une negativa, despertando del trance en que aquellos ojos le habían encerrado.

-Estoy bien...es que...- se aventuró, apaciguando un poco su delicioso malestar al alzar el brazo derecho y acariciar lentamente la mejilla del joven que no se quejó y cerró los ojos a su contacto. -Me da mucha alegría que estés aquí-

-A mí también- sin embargo al volverle a mirar Remus encontró en sus ojos ahora entreabiertos una pizca de melancolía que le lastimó.

-¿Qué sucede?- olvidó su propio extraño comportamiento, le observó con gran ternura y comprensión, adorando sin saberlo los rasgos tristes que tanto habían sufrido, y siguiendo la trayectoria del opaco verde observó aquellas manos, percatando el ansioso movimiento de ellas en un sobre de pergamino un poco arrugado, intentando desaparecer los pliegues que sus dedos habían dejado en la carta.

-Remus se fue...- el licántropo le dirigió una sonrisa forzada llena de dolor que Harry no vio. Él siempre estaría ahí ahora. Tomó la misiva del fuerte agarre antes de que se maltratara más, dejándola en el buró de caoba cercano. -¿Volveremos a verlo?-

_¿Cómo decirte que no?_

....................................................................

Ambos pasaron su tarde arreglando la habitación entre pláticas, esparcieron las pocas pertenencias del más joven, reacomodaron muebles que tras un pesado cansancio regresaron a su lugar inicial, pero más que nada se la pasaron platicando sobre cosas sin mayor importancia que las típicas costumbres pasajeras de la vida, deportes y magia, no porque Harry no quisiera preguntar aquello que tan celosamente le ocultaban, sino porque inmediatamente después de haber pedido una explicación, Remus se había puesto muy serio y había cambiado de tema tan rápido que comprendió no era el momento.

El hombre abrió el baúl, revolvió las prendas desgastadas mientras sacaba cada una y las arrojaba a un lado, observó al jovencito por unos segundos analizando los jeans demasiado grandes y rotos de la rodilla, el muslo y los talones, con el color azul desgastado debido al uso y al lavado, manchados de pintura nacarada con la que hacía tiempo había tintado las paredes de su antigua casa, así como la playera blanca que había pasado por varios grados de coloración accidental y remendada tantas veces posibles por sus propias manos.

Bajó la cabeza, regresó las cosas al baúl antes de recargarlo contra el muro que disimulaba un clóset.

-¿Severus no te dio de comer?- dio media vuelta hacia el chico que sentado en la cama le vio acercarse naturalmente, se sentó a su lado, tomó aquel rostro trigueño entre sus manos, observándolo fijamente, moviéndolo un poco hacia arriba. -Estás muy pálido...y tan delgado- Remus mostró un sentimiento entre indignación, furia y terror, que Harry no supo cómo definir. -Vamos a comer, pero te advierto que no hay gran cosa en el refrigerador. No acostumbro a estar aquí y, ¡Bueno! Pero contigo aquí las cosas cambiarán- dijo más para sí mismo.

Le contuvo entre sus manos por unos segundos más, elevando su mentón casi con su característica gracia lobuna, examinando los rasgos melancólicos y la mirada que alguna vez no muy lejana había sido brillante, y sin embargo, él seguía siendo Harry, parte de su existencia original, aquella que la sociedad aún no había destruido, se hallaba escondida en la esquina de los labios que le ofrecieron una sonrisa. Remus no supo qué decirle. En cambio le soltó por segundos antes de abrazarlo contra su cuerpo, ocultando el rostro en el cabello azabache con olor a canela, susurrándole al oído la única idea análoga que su mente había tejido. -No sé qué habría hecho de haberte pasado algo aquella noche... Me hubiera muerto...- le sintió sonreír, estremeciéndose por el solo pensamiento. Si sólo Harry supiera. -Bajemos...- le soltó, recriminándose que Sirius era más espontáneo, incluso más cariñoso, que hacía un rato había dejado de imitar su voz debido a la falta de costumbre, que había nombrado a alguien non grato para Black con toda naturalidad. Salió, esperando que su _sobrino_ le siguiera sin hacer preguntas.

Pero eso era casi imposible.

-Sirius... ¡¿Dijiste _Severus_?!-

_No podría mantener aquel teatro por mucho tiempo._

....................................................................

No podía hacerlo. La comida prepara por _Sirius_ se veía apetitosa, las papas cortadas en cubitos, el bistec sazonado como a él le gustaba, jugo de frutas, pero al tomar el tenedor, trinchando el primer trozo de guarnición y elevándolo hasta la altura de sus labios entreabiertos, su propia lengua obstruyó la garganta, cerró la boca con rapidez, bajando el brazo y llamando la atención de su tutor al mismo tiempo.

-Snivellus me dijo que no habías querido comer...inténtalo, poco a poco. Come la tercera parte de la carne, una cuarta de la guarnición... conforme los días incrementaremos tu dieta hasta normalizarla. No te preocupes...no pienso regañarte...- Harry se tranquilizó, y a partir de aquel momento pudo comer sin ningún otro inconveniente. -Mañana iremos de compras...quiero que descanses, será un día muy pesado-

-¿De compras?-

Golpeó la mesa, furioso sin saber porqué. Sobresaltó a Harry y gritó.

-¡Claro! ¡No pretenderás seguir usando esa maldita ropa! ¿O sí?- el licántropo se sorprendió a sí mismo antes de recordar que en una semana sería luna llena. Se mordió el labio inferior con cierto sadismo, había sido especialmente difícil convencer al Ministerio que Harry se hallaría a salvo con un hombre lobo; al final lo único que había podido inclinar la balanza a su favor había sido el testimonio de Severus acerca de la poción "Matalobos" que había mejorado, Albus, que se hacía responsable de cualquier inconveniente, y por último las pruebas de maltrato y violación.

Le vio aceptar la oferta asintiendo confundido por su repentino ataque impulsivo. Tuvo la gracia de avergonzarse e ignoró el haber dicho algo inapropiado. -Además...el jueves (pasado mañana) será tu cumpleaños...y no puedo permitir que _mi nuevo hijo_ llegue a tan importante edad sin vestir de forma adecuada- Harry sonrió tímidamente al comentario, agradecido. -Ahora come, insisto que estás demasiado delgado- el joven estuvo tentado a contarle sobre el maltrato de los Dursley, pero su forma de actuar le hizo sospechar que quizá ya lo sabía.

Asintió, observando el plato con deleite, sosteniendo con fuerza el tenedor. De un momento a otro le había dado mucha hambre.

....................................................................

-...James le robó el bat a Alexander, ese maldito de Slytherin, y lanzó una bludger con tal fuerza que pudo desviar el tiro que nos habría puesto en desventaja. Apareció la snitch, nosotros con 80, ellos con 220, y con tu padre como buscador, ¡Ja! la tuvimos ganada... claro, para nosotros fue el peor partido después de la baja de Gary, pero aún así ganamos...- Remus viró hacia su oyente, que hacía varios minutos había dejado de participar en la plática. Harry estaba recargado contra su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente, sus gafas se habían resbalado fuera del puente de la nariz, dándole el aspecto de un niño como cualquier otro. Sonrió, retirándole los lentes y colocándolos sobre la mesita de noche en la cual reposaban dos ahora vacías tazas de té, con tal cuidado que Harry no interrumpió su sueño. -Supongo debes sentirte muy cansado- apenas eran las ocho de la noche, el manto índigo recién había cubierto el cielo, pero había notado la somnolencia en que el joven sobrevivía, y se sorprendió de su fuerza de voluntad y deseo al permanecer despierto. Apresado entre el brazo del sillón contra el que se había sentado y un Harry durmiente optó por tomar al último en un fuerte agarre cuidadoso, oprimiéndolo contra su cuerpo, saliendo de la amplia sala, recorriendo los largos corredores que dibujaban su historia hacia las escaleras del gigante recibidor, blancas y curvas que daban a las habitaciones en el piso superior.

Fue pasando cuartos inmensos, entre galerías familiares, sus pinturas, bibliotecas momentáneas, los cuartos de visita, los de sus padres, la suya, y finalmente a la mejor de ellas, aquella que había modificado para Harry, que en realidad abarcaba más de treinta metros cuadrados; más grande que su habitación, con aquel tono de cariño que no había podido expresar con facilidad.

Giró la perilla con un poco de dificultad, sin dejar un momento al chico que en medio de la oscuridad depositó en la cama cuidadosamente, observando el paisaje del otro lado de la ventana mientras le desataba los zapatos y los colocaba debajo de la cama, la enorme luna casi amarilla estaba incompleta, y lo estaría por una semana más, lo cual agradeció.

Se sentó a su lado, acariciando los rasgos jóvenes y atractivos con la punta de sus dedos, recibiendo una deliciosa descarga de energía al rozar las cálidas mejillas. -Duerme bien, pequeño- abalanzándose hacia él mientras cerraba los ojos besó su frente, apartando el cabello rebelde con su propio ansioso contacto, permitiéndose un toque aún más sincero y paternal. Sonrió, colocando sus labios sobre la sien izquierda, levantándose, corriendo los doseles alrededor de la cama queen size en la que Harry reposaba, al que no perdió de vista hasta salir de la habitación con una tierna sonrisa que creyó jamás volvería a dedicar.

....................................................................

Sentado a la cama, recargado contra la cabecera de blanco roble, tomó el libro entre sus manos, intentando que aquel hechizo artístico se apropiara de él con cada una de las palabras llenas de suspenso y dolor, sin embargo, su mente, demasiado concentrada en Harry, no dejó que ello sucediera, y tras tres páginas de leer y releer la novela muggle optó por abandonar el escrito sobre el buró, provocando un ligero golpe seco al hacerlo. Se puso en pie, yendo hacia uno de los múltiples baúles regados por la habitación, desgastados y sin renovar desde hacía muchos años ya. Abrió los varios cerrojos, encontrando ansiosamente una carta envuelta en terciopelo negro encima del todo.

Cogió el sobre entre sus manos con cuidado exagerado y sentándose al borde de su cama sacó el pergamino con el sello del Ministerio de Magia, desdoblándolo tal y como lo había realizado el día anterior, con tal cautela como si las palabras fuesen a cambiar.

_Estimado Remus J. Lupin._

_En respuesta al litigio colocado a nuestra disposición el 02 de Noviembre de 1981, cuyo preliminar dictamen se ha puesto en moción en el caso número 24126983-C8, reabierto el 17 de Mayo del presente bajo la demanda de Maltrato y Violencia en grave hacia el estipulado menor Harry Potter, y en vista de los pormenores acaecidos durante el periodo de reconocimiento así como de las pruebas indiciarias expuestas, el consejo tutelar a cargo del Departamento de Adopción falla a su favor._

_Se le pide se presente el día de hoy lunes 28 de Julio en el Ministerio de Magia para completar las solicitudes._

_En vista de ello en días posteriores se verá en periodo de observación y dado el caso su permiso podrá ser revocado sin previa consulta._

_Quedando a su entera demanda,_

_El Departamento de Adopción._

_Ministerio de Magia._

_Cornelius Fudge._

_Ministro de Magia._

Se puso de pie y tan pronto devolvía el pergamino al sobre, una puerta muy cerca se abría violentamente golpeándose contra la pared.

Unos pasos acelerados recorrieron el amplio pasillo trastabillando consigo mismos, huyendo pasaron de largo el cuarto, dirigiéndose a las escaleras sin realmente saber cómo hacerlo. Harry no hacía mayor ruido que sus ansiosas pisadas contra la alfombra, no decía nada ni reclamaba en absoluto, buscaba sin cesar algún indicio de ayuda o de su varita, vigilando el pasillo y sus alrededores siendo acechado por su propia mente.

Remus soltó la carta, corrió a la entrada que abrió a su contacto yendo hacia donde Harry que demasiado débil intentaba recuperarse de una reciente caída, sosteniéndose de la nada en la pared, reuniendo fuerzas del temor.

-¡HARRY!- se arrodilló a su lado deteniendo sus inciertas acciones, colocó ambos brazos sobre sus hombros y le encerró en un fuerte agarre contra su cuerpo, maravillándose con la dudosa sensación de dolor que el joven le contagiaba, conmocionado por el placer de tenerlo entre sus manos aunque todo fuese producto de una trastornada realidad que en la habitación contigua había abandonado su pesadilla.

....................................................................

Era miércoles, el día anterior al cumpleaños de Harry, tal y como habían quedado estaban en el Callejón Diagon desde muy temprana hora, adquiriendo cualquier capricho que se les antojara, desde el helado de choco-frambuesa y nueces tras la comida en un afamado restaurante hasta una guitarra eléctrica muggle que el joven había vislumbrado durante el breve rato en que Remus preguntaba una dirección.

Ahora, desafortunadamente para su renovada curiosidad se encontraban en la décima tienda de ropa del día, cansado con cada prenda que modelaba, harto de los arreglos del alto sastre que le asistía en cada una de ellas, o de que el hombre le dijese una y otra vez lo bien que se veía, con la consecuente respuesta de Lupin.

Unos ojos chocolate se posaron sobre su cuerpo tan pronto dio el primer paso fuera del probador, pero no le dio mayor importancia, ni siquiera porque recorrieron su rostro con tal suavidad que resultó excitante, o la adoración al posarse en la curvatura de sus hombros con la unión de su cuello, casi suspirando al tiempo de acariciar sin contacto alguno el fragmento de piel trigueña que los tres botones abiertos de la camisa blanca larga y brillante dejaban ver, así como caer embelezado por el largo transcurso de sus piernas bajo los jeans con ilusión de bandidaje con pintura en aerosol negro y azul.

Remus tuvo que mover el rostro hacia un lado para romper su culpable y hambrienta observación, fijándose en las múltiples cajas de zapatos, ropa interior y exterior por montones que descansaban a un costado en bolsas de diversos establecimientos.

Harry estaba harto de modelar, de tener que comprar tanta ropa que no cabría en su baúl, empero contradictorio le dirigió una mirada pidiendo la sentencia a la que alegremente se había acostumbrado sintiéndose enardecer cada vez que esas palabras le eran dedicadas.

-Te ves muy bien- percató un sonrojo vulnerable en las mejillas del hombre, sonrió internamente. Le gustaba que se lo dijera, amoldarse a sus cambios de carácter, de tierno a calculador, de cuidadoso a rebelde, de extrañamente romántico a un tierno padre, y viceversa. Remus viró hacia él por unos instantes, sonriéndole con tal cautela que pareció un poco forzado. -Anda, ve a probarte la siguiente- sin embargo el chico no fue hacia los biombos del probador, se dirigió hacia el sofá carmín donde yacía sentado cómodamente y sonrió de tal forma que el licántropo desconfió de sus intenciones; le tomó de la mano halándolo firmemente. -¿Harry? ¿Qué haces?- se dejó llevar hacia los aparadores, correspondiendo su contacto por unos segundos hasta que fue liberado y el joven cruzó los brazos, observándolo en ambigua expectativa.

Tras unos fugaces instantes Remus entendió la sonrisa solazada, los ojos brillando en la esperanza de salirse con la suya, y su rostro aparentando inocencia. -¡Oh no, Harry! ¡Definitivamente no!-

Tres horas después, ambos, descompuestos por el cansancio, regresaron a la alejada Lupin's Dwelling con sus respectivas compras, Harry sonriendo cada vez que Remus bufaba en desaprobación por permitirse convencer a cambiar su guardarropa.

....................................................................

Habían sido dos días extraños, pero eso no significaba que no amara cada instante de su compañía, ni le impedía sonreír cada vez que le era platicada alguna de sus tantas aventuras, y lamentablemente para él ningún sentimiento predicado: derrota, infelicidad, alegría, repudio o lucha, saciaba los deseos de contenerlo entre sus brazos largo rato hasta verse forzado a liberarlo.

Y quizá se estaba aferrando demasiado a él, único salvador de su soledad, pendiente mortal de su cordura, pero adoraba al niño ¿Cómo no hacerlo si era ya por designio razón de su felicidad?

-Harry... ¿Por qué vestías así?- pronunció quedamente, arrumbando las viejas prendas de Dudley a un lado, posteriormente desapareciéndolas con un movimiento de su varita. Siguió sacando las cosas del baúl, las últimas dos eran un pequeño espejo roto que reconoció de inmediato y la carta de primer ingreso de Hogwarts. De espaldas a Harry, el chico no pudo ver cómo tentaba sus secretos con una triste mirada.

-Era de mi primo...mis tíos nunca me compraron algo...aparte de esos lentes, mi maestra de matemáticas insistió hasta que tía Petunia me llevó a una venta de garaje- Remus le escuchó cada palabra, asintió, comprendiendo, y si por una parte arrepentido de haber sacado el tema, por otra furioso. Sin embargo su estado anímico empeoró al leer inconscientemente la dirección escrita en el sobre, le observó fijamente por varios segundos antes de aparentar tranquilidad y virar hacia Harry, con una linda sonrisa opacada por el color miel de la mirada triste. El joven Potter estaba muy concentrado observando el cielo raso de su habitación y el paraíso dibujado en él. A la extrema derecha un ángel narraba una historia a varios niños con tiaras de flores en la cabeza, que escuchaban tan atentamente casi pareciendo hipnotizados por su voz. Un pensamiento abstracto salido de lo más ambiguo de su confusión le hizo despegar la vista del techo -¡Sirius! ¿Cuando fueron por mí no vieron a un gato negro?- Remus le analizó casi con temor, preguntándose a qué diablos se refería.

-¿Un gato negro? No... ¿Dónde lo tenías?- Harry pareció entristecerse, bajando la cabeza.

-Se metió a mi habitación...no ha de tener dueño pero...bueno, me estuvo haciendo compañía y creí que podía quedármelo. Si mi tía lo encuentra sería capaz de lastimarlo, o de encerrarlo en mi alacena hasta que muera...odia a los animales...- Remus se puso en pie, caminando lentamente hasta la cama donde sentándose de forma casual a un costado, posó una mano sobre la suya, reafirmando aquella cuestión.

-¿Tu alacena?- Harry le miró dubitativo, esperando ver un matiz de perspicacia que el hombre lobo pudo ocultar hábil. Suspiró, sosteniendo la mano del hombre entre las suyas, casi suplicando tranquilidad.

-Creí que ya lo sabías...yo dormía en la alacena debajo de las escaleras...- por un momento había creído un error la información en el sobre pero ahora el infame delito tenía eco al ser pronunciado a través de aquellos labios. -pero...pudo haber sido peor-

Remus pareció horrorizado, se puso de pie soltando a Harry como si sus dedos quemaran la yema de sus dedos y la piel blanca del dorso; palideció recobrando su enfermizo aspecto de luna llena, dando pasos hacia atrás mientras huía observando a su pequeño que intentaba detenerlo.

Se hubiera ido en ese instante, corrido hasta que sus piernas fuertes no dieran más, pero optó por caminar hacia él, hurtándolo en un abrazo que suplicaba clemencia. Dejó un tierno beso en su mejilla, sonriéndole, apreciando la cálida mueca de pérdida absoluta que sin saberlo Harry dibujaba con frecuencia.

Tras unos minutos pudo tener la fuerza suficiente para dejar de abrazar su soledad, se despidió de él pidiéndole no le esperara y besando nuevamente su rostro corrió hacia la salida.

_Remus_

_(Dumbledore, Diciembre 1981) "Serenidad, amigo mío. Harry ha sido entregado a unos maravillosos muggles, su familia, son los únicos que pueden brindarle la paz que en nuestro mundo no encontrará. Sé que tú hace mucho no frecuentas estos lugares y que podría estar a salvo quedando a tus manos, pero necesitamos de todo el apoyo posible y bajo mala fortuna tú serás el siguiente en ser buscado por Voldemort o sus Mortífagos para terminar con sus planes. No podemos permitir que lo encuentren...no podemos entregártelo aunque lo ames como si fuese tu propio hijo"_

_-¿Cómo está, puedo ir a verlo?-_

_(Verano 1986) "¿Y qué le dirías? No te preocupes por él...va a la primaria, y tiene tantos amigos como un simpático chico así podría tener..." No me permitió tener una foto de él, no me dejó mayores recuerdos que los de aquel año. "...él está bien, Remus. Es feliz" Peor, ¿De qué forma podría ser peor? Debí haberlo sacado de esa maldita casa a la fuerza. De haber sabido...de haber investigado. "No te puedo decir dónde, deja de insistir. Basta de pensar en Harry. Mírate, aquí en San Mungo no hay mucho que puedas hacer..." "No te dejes morir...lucha. ¿Acaso no querías verlo?"_

_Tanto tiempo fuiste cómplice de sus maltratos, Albus._

_¿No comprendiste? _

_Le amo. ¿Cómo no morir por él?_

_..._

**Transmisión interrumpida...**

Bien, sé que este capítulo en particular, teniendo en cuenta que Harry y Remus por fin se encuentran, debió ser más ameno y desbordante de ternura, pero no halle la forma correcta. Al próximo tendré más cuidado y lo haré más interesante, mil disculpas por ello. ¿Dudas? Lo que yo tuve en el chapter de hoy. =21 Julio 2004=

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	5. Nothing else matters

**Madness**

Mi mente es cada vez más engañosa, pero no puedo desear que deje de mentirme. Porque cada vez que lo hace soy feliz, aunque sea por unos instantes.

R

Slash h/h

Harry x Remus

**Respuesta a los reviews**:

Karla ('Mione: Muchas gracias! Gracias a tu review acabo de tener una idea, tan pronto la exponga te lo agradecere abiertamente. Y tienes razon en cuanto las impresiones que dejan Remus, Dumbledore y la muerte, pues esos son los sentimientos que me dejo el quinto libro. Muchos besos y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.

Nevichii-1270: Holap. Bueno entonces espero no decepcionarte demasiado hoy porque admito es diferente a los otros capitulos, no por ello propiamente malo pero... Bueno, te dejo leer. Gracias y besos :)

Kary-chan: Muchísimas gracias! No sabes cuanto me alientas al escribir a Madness, espero que te siga gustando y que entre los fans sigamos apoyando a esta preciosa pareja!

Serendipity-789: Ejem... bueno, si, admito que hubiera sido bueno que Remus no le mintiera a Harry, pero tengo otra idea en mente, mucho mas extraña e interesante. No te preocupes, no va a ser como la historia de Cirano (Ademas Remus es guapo!) Jeje, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sigue leyendo. Un beso enorme.

Ariadna Creta: Jejejeje....lamento decepcionarte pero el gato no es Sirius. Si, si, si, una bonita ilusion pero eso es exactamente lo que es: Una ilusion! Nuestro pequeño felino no es verdadero, pero ya hablare de llo mas adelante. Que alivio les haya gustado. Ahhh...la ciudad de México... ;; la extraño!! Un abrazo enorme.

CBMLupin: Muchas gracias. Soy del Df, México, pero actualmente vivo en BCS....te agradezco de todo corazon que me escribas, y claro que se va a dar cuenta...sino...uff... bueno, no adelanto conclusiones. Mil besos y nos vemos.

El merodeador: Remus siente amor....paternal, casi desconsolado hacia Harry...no te explico mucho porque lo hare a lo largo de la historia, asi como incrementar sentimientos que ya demuestras y comparto contigo. No puedo decirte todavía acerca de la luna llena, pero esperala, porque traera interesantes momentos para nuestros protagonistas. Lupin estuvo en San Mungo en 1986 por razones que pronto explicare. Un beso y muchísimas gracias por leer Madness.

Los dejo con el fic.

**Advertencia de alto contenido**: Slash (Homosexualidad). Angst. Violencia. Tortura. Non-Con.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

**_Reanudando transmisión._**

****

**5. Nothing else matters**

La locura provenía de la furia, la mirada aterrorizada del contrario no desmintió lo que sabía como cierto, combatía con el chocolate oscurecido por la incredulidad y la impotencia de saber que el desastre había llegado demasiado lejos. Pero fue la justicia quien tomó a la señora Dursley por el cuello, alzando la varita a su sien derecha mientras el adolescente parecido a una bestia sin domar intentaba tontamente ponerse de pie, gimiendo improperios sobre un orgullo sometido.

Destino o no, no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Porque si no era Harry ¿Qué podía importar?

Las palabras de Dumbledore no habían alcanzado la gloria, el paraíso ofrecido era pantalla de un mundo abandonado en la oscuridad. Una profecía había sido confesada, enloquecido con las verdades cínicas seguidas de una tardía disculpa no capacitada para reunir los pedazos, se había acumulado en su cabeza de tal forma que la razón no encontró cupo.

Aquella mujer lo había sabido todo el tiempo, Dios sabía si había participado en ello, pero la sola idea le hizo crispar los dedos hasta interrumpir la respiración en varias ocasiones.

¿Cuándo alguien se había preocupado por Harry, el verdadero niño huérfano víctima y héroe toda su vida?

_-¿Qué has dicho, qué cintas?-_

Remus soltó la presa aún con vida sosteniéndose de un hilo de existencia no ganada. Hurgó en los cajones de la vitrina señalada, atrás del todo yacían tres videos sin caja ni nombre alguno, a comparación de los demás. Colocó uno, poniendo en práctica lo poco de tecnología muggle que conocía, encendió la TV, inmovilizando a la mujer, callando al adolescente que acababa de hablar, se sentó en el sillón y presionó el botón de reproducción.

Unos ojos verdes le correspondieron la mirada desde el otro lado de la pantalla, y no pudo borrar la sonrisa ante el acercamiento. Lentamente el video fue bajando en zoom, manejado por un conocido sin nombre.

_Harry cerró los ojos casi haciéndose daño, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha herida derribando los esfuerzos de ser fuerte. Sus cejas mostraban la actitud de desesperada derrota al tiempo que sus ojos ahora abiertos gritaban por la muerte observadora._

_La pequeña nariz fina se arrugó en dolor, la primera escena centraba sólo su rostro. Un grito rompió el silencio manejado en edición. Suplicó a Tía Petunia detuviera al hombre, le rogaba por un poco de dignidad que ninguno en la familia poseía. Fue cuando los bramidos de una bestia enloquecida por el deseo llamaron a la cámara a enfocar el cuarto entero._

_El niño de ocho años se retorció con repulsión al ser violado, pero no pudo moverse por los amarres que le encadenaban a la cama matrimonial ajena. La voz apocada por lágrimas les brindó las más puras maldiciones que demostraban su sentir, aprendidas de la vida diaria, del vocabulario de niños que se burlaban sin saber más allá de las absurdas apariencias. Pero suplicaban aún._

_'Por favor, Dios...dame fuerzas... ¿Dónde estás?'_

_Vernon, montándolo, le tomaba por la cadera y el cabello negro revuelto entre lágrimas, sobre un cuerpo maltratado y herido muy pronto. A cada embestida Harry rezaba a todas las deidades, santos y vírgenes que en la escuela contaban, a los que escuchaba y alababa a cada domingo obligatorio en misa._

_Un golpe sirvió de mordaza, pero tan pronto abandonó su piel, aulló en dolor cuestionando un porqué. Dolía...le daba asco._

Remus temblaba de desesperación furiosa, no le hizo falta ver el video para suponer cada uno de los movimientos, enterró el rostro deformado por el dolor entre sus manos, ahogando con su propia respiración acelerada el asco desbordando su garganta obstruida.

En la pantalla el niño lanzó al hombre lejos con un fuerte rayo de electricidad que debatió al que no podía ser humano entre la muerte negada y una vida sin propósito. Se soltó de las cadenas al tiempo de un grito de ayuda e intentando salir corriendo de la habitación fue a dar contra el cuerpo de su tía grabando desde la puerta. La cámara cayó al suelo, al tiempo que él perdía fuerzas, a punto de caer igualmente pudo verse la imagen movida, recién había tocado su cabeza la mano estaba llena de sangre. Le habían golpeado.

_'¿Por qué no me salvaste?'_

Sus ojos se cerraron, la imagen se desvaneció entre una mata de cabello negro revuelto y ensangrentado. Si habían pensado que el ver al niño le ablandaría el corazón, estaban equivocados. Se puso en pie sin preocuparse de quitar la maldita cinta mostrando nuevas imágenes indignas de una satisfacción animal.

_¿Cuánto cuestan las lágrimas de un ser querido?_

_¿Era suficiente una vida tomada? ¿Una presencia muggle que no valía la ínfima mirada de desprecio?_

_¿Quién podría darse cuenta de un auror convirtiéndose en asesino? ¿Quién vería la diferencia? ¿Quién no hallaría la justificación, se hallaría de su lado en contra de la brutalidad, asqueado hasta el alma que gritaba un solo nombre amado y torturado? ¿Quién rescata al héroe destrozado, al que cae en batalla? ¿Quién seca las lágrimas del que no llora?_

No podía hacerlo, aquellos seres no merecían la magnánima muerte salvadora del dolor.__

_No sería suficiente._

_Crucio._

Bajó la varita, no tuvo el valor de virar hacia la pantalla encendida y sin embargo le dedicó un silencioso beso con la punta de los dedos, mientras la voz de Harry en posteriores ultrajes no rezaba más, se limitaba a gritar, aprendiendo que no había salvación divina en la Tierra olvidada por los creadores. Remus sorteó los cuerpos retorciéndose por el sufrimiento, no retiró el hechizo pero insonorizó la casa entera, cerró la puerta por medio de magia y se alejó de Privet Drive.

Lo primero que había hecho tan pronto Harry se presentó en la cocina somnoliento, mostrándole una sonrisa muy grande por debajo de la tristeza acumulada en los ojos verdes opacados, fue retenerlo entre sus brazos, en medio de su cuerpo ansioso y la barra. Enterró el rostro en el cabello azabache recién lavado, mojándose los labios y la punta de la nariz, mientras casi, deliciosamente, se cortaba la respiración con la colonia suave que sus sentidos agudizados captaban. Eran las tres de la tarde.

Alzó la mano derecha, un movimiento imperceptible, acariciando sin tocar el rostro entero, formando en el aire la silueta del joven que le observaba hipnotizado, demasiado atónito para suponer lo qué estaba pasando. Aunque quizá Remus tampoco lo supiera.

En honor de lo que no podía ser abandonó un pequeño beso que apenas rozó su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios que mostraban un rictus de completa incredulidad. No estaba acostumbrado. Harry se sonrojó al contacto, observando los ojos chocolate que le adoraban de pies a cabeza. Y movió la cabeza en un rápido despertar.

Por un momento había visto a otra persona que tras unos instantes no reconoció, pero todo volvió a su extraña forma de ser. Justificó la visión de la realidad a todavía estar un poco adormilado, y olvidó el asunto. Fue una pregunta suya quien rompió el cálido abrazo.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-

-¿Puedes poner la mesa, por favor? Ya está la comida- Harry le miró de mala forma por unos segundos, desconfiado acerca del drástico cambio de tema, pero no refutó en lo absoluto y del primer cajón de la blanca vitrina tomó dos manteles y servilletas de tela cuyo color níveo contrastaría con la mesa de caoba, del tercero los cubiertos y de un sexto un carrusel de especias.

Varios minutos después, ya con la mesa puesta, Remus hizo mágicamente aparecer la comida sobre los manteles, sentado frente a Harry en un largo comedor rectangular para doce personas.

-Buen provecho- su voz sonó un poco seca, no le gustaba le guardaran secretos. Tomó la cuchara entre sus dedos, sumergiéndola en el plato a medio llenar de crema de champiñones y con toda la tranquilidad posible, empezó a comer. Obviamente la ingestión de alimentos seguía lenta, de vez en cuando Lupin le convencía de encontrar nuevos horarios, justificando que él mismo tenía hambre y había ido por unos bocadillos; pero cada una de esas ocasiones Harry le encontró sin tocar la comida, simplemente observando sus movimientos realizados al obedecer las peticiones; sin embargo, iba mejorando y lo seguiría haciendo.

Un cosquilleo en la frente le hizo levantar la vista hacia Remus. -¿Qué pasa?- no obtuvo respuesta, el hombre permaneció impasible observando dentro de sus ojos grandes confundidos, con las manos sobre el regazo y una sonrisa eterna que se le hizo familiar. -¿Sirius?- al escuchar el nombre, el aludido dio cuenta de consumirse en la belleza de alguien que quería y bajó la cabeza, obligándose a desaparecer la mirada hipnotizada, concentrándose en alimentarse.

La servilleta de tela chasqueó en el aire antes de descender a sus piernas.

-Fui a visitar a alguien- le recorrió con la mirada una vez más, se estaba extralimitando, Harry estaba bien. Sonrió. Ahora él estaría bien y no habría nada de qué preocuparse. Pero las dudas de Harry aún no estaban disipadas y los secretos existían. Tan pronto la voz del joven Potter golpeó sus sentidos, descendió la cuchara recién tomada, virando hacia él con aire extrañado.

-¿A Remus?-

-¿Qué...tiene que ver en todo esto?- trastabilló en la frase, nuevamente a punto de delatarse. No hubo esperado mucho antes de que unos ojos verdes le cuestionaran.

-Insomnio- explicó en primer lugar. -No pude dormir hasta muy entrada la noche y mientras tanto recorrí la casa, a lo que me lleva ¿Por qué nadie había hablado de éste lugar, o porqué Remus siempre anda con túnicas gastadas si tiene tanto dinero?-

Remus comprendió que era el momento de soltar un poco la venda sobre sus ojos.

-...la casa es demasiado grande para una sola persona ¿no crees?, sin contar que existen pocos habitantes a varios kilómetros a la redonda, y aquí, siendo un licántropo, es casi imposible hacer o dedicarse a algo en especial. A Moony le quedó someterse a su propia naturaleza, el silencio mientras decoraba la casa, pintaba murales, escribía y esperaba a que la vida sucediera; o a poder visitarme a Grimmauld Place, donde ambos nos acompañábamos. Y bueno... ¿para qué comprar ropa nueva? ¿A quién tendría que impresionar? Es parte de ser licántropo ¿Sabes? Tan simple como eso-

Pero la respuesta no hizo sino intranquilizar más aún a Harry.

-¿Y porqué no viniste a vivir con él? ¿Por qué no le ayudaste? Se debió sentir...solo- se calló por varios instantes, pensando un poco lo que iba a decir. -Era...es tu mejor amigo-

-........nunca lo permitió...él...-

-...Por eso se fue ¿no? ¡No había nadie acompañándolo! ¿No lo extrañabas, no lo extrañas ahora?- alzó la vista, dolían las palabras sostenidas por su _sobrino_. Lastimaba saber que eran verdad. -¿Le quieres?-

_Sí Sirius, ¿Me querías? Éramos amigos. Hermanos._

-...no quiero hablar de eso-

_Yo te quería. Eras mi familia._

-...le extraño. Quiero verlo... ¿Dónde está?- ¿De dónde surge la desesperación de encontrar a alguien por el cual no te preocupaste más allá del "Cómo estás"? -¿Por qué se ha ido? ¿Por qué no puedo verlo?- ¿Es sólo una excusa, o es que es el único que puede comprenderte? El silencio le otorgó una rotunda negación que dolió. -¿Tú sí? ¿Has ido a verlo? Sirius... ¿Por qué no me contestas?- pero no recibió respuesta más allá de una servilleta golpeando la madera, latigueando en el aire vacilante que hizo silencio. La silla de enfrente fue retirada, el hombre se puso en pie y sin lanzarle más allá de una mirada suplicando misericordia, se dispuso a huir avergonzado. Sin embargo a mitad de la retirada, cuando Harry ya daba el tema por perdido, una voz le hizo virar hacia atrás.

-...lo lamento. Yo...voy a estar en mi cuarto. Sube cuando termines de comer...necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas...- Antes de irse, como si al pasar, colocó un pequeño regalo en la mesa, una caja blanca lindamente adornada por un moño plateado, de no más allá de doce por siete y tres centímetros. -...Remus te manda esto- no dijo nada más, desapareció del otro lado de la puerta.

_Así que después de todo sí fuiste a verlo._

Daba vueltas alrededor de una elipse imaginaria, dibujada con sus pisadas en la alfombra carmín. Digno de la preocupación, sus sentimientos difícilmente podían estar más alejados de aquella certeza; estaba tranquilo, tanto como podía ser posible con Severus Snape como único acompañante de cuarto. La razón era el _'Ahora'_ firmando la nota de aviso, porque eso era, no pedía autorización alguna de visitarlo.

El estoico hombre se hallaba recargado en la esquina noreste, a unos metros de la chimenea, rehuyendo de la luz del sol que aún no se alejaba del todo bajo las nubes de una tormenta inevitable.

-Albus está furioso- interrumpió el silencio, entre más pronto saliera de aquel maldito lugar sería mejor. Anhelaba volver a sus mazmorras. No esperó mucho a que su aviso fuera apelado.

-No han pasado siquiera tres días...- se paró en seco, dándole la espalda a un hombre al que no le importó la poca atención en su persona. -Todavía no es tiempo de decirle la verdad-

_No vine a hablar de eso..._

-¿Y qué? ¿Serás un Black para siempre?-

-Si él lo quiere así...- dio media vuelta, observando a Severus casi reírse de él, y quizá lo habría hecho de recordar cómo. Le encaró orgulloso, retándolo a sonreír siquiera, pero la mueca fría permanecía en el rostro, como a él le molestó saber. Permaneció en completo silencio, negándole la mirada respetuosa y quizá atemorizante que su aspecto exigía. Cuando rompió la fina calma, lo hizo con una gran sonrisa socarrona. -Lárgate a menos que quieras festejar con nosotros: tenemos gorritos de fiesta de cumpleaños, presentes, y un pastel aguardando en el refrigerador... luego podemos tomar una taza de chocolate caliente y hablar de los buenos tiempos. Porque después de todo ¿Qué nos queda sino la amistad?- Snape salió a la luz con decisión, presumiendo los buenos reflejos, furioso dentro de sus propios ojos negros tan profundamente contrarios, le tomó de los hombros con tan poca importancia por su bienestar como lo haría el perfecto mortífago, y le empujó hacia atrás llevándolo consigo, tirándolo a la cama de edredón blanco y dorado, sólo para presionarlo contra el colchón.

-No te burles de mí, maldito licántropo- alcanzó a sisear por sobre el cuerpo impasible que no le negó el maltrato.

-Entonces regresa con Albus. Dile que no voy a reparar los daños...y si ayer desquicié a los representantes del Ministerio de Magia y el Departamento de Adopción ¿Crees que me importa? Él dejó a Harry solo, con esa familia de mierda, si tiene problemas con ellos, es su asunto, no mío- sin embargo Severus no retrocedió, clavó los dedos contra la piel blanca y frágil comenzando a resentir la nula defensa, e inclinándose sobre él no controló la mirada sádica de una venganza jamás tomada. Remus estaba impacientándose. -Suéltame- colocó suavemente la mano derecha sobre la cetrina extremidad que le paralizaba, en tentación a dar coba, causando tal reacción como un hierro al rojo vivo.

El profesor de pociones dio de tumbos hacia atrás, alejándose. Observó su mano derecha, temblorosa gracias al amable contacto. -Si no te molesta, tengo cosas que hacer- Remus se levantó, observándolo partir, tomando polvos Flu entre sus dedos y desapareciendo en las llamas tan pronto lanzó el mágico ingrediente, sin siquiera despedirse ni lanzarle una última mirada de odio. -Sé que lo entiendes-

Observó la poción Matalobos encima del buró, traída hacía unos minutos. -No quiero que Harry sea como tú- fue hasta ella y alzándola hasta sus labios ingirió el humeante contenido poco a poco, receloso con el sabor desagradable, viscoso y lleno de ligeras conexiones. Sin embargo tocaron dos veces a la puerta y estuvo tentado a apresurar la bebida. -Un momento- vació la mitad restante dentro de su boca y garganta, evitando un largo contacto mientras sostenía con fuerza la copa. Tragó dificultosamente el último tanto y regresó el cáliz al buró, despreocupándose de su licantropía por un segundo.

Unos pasos largos le llevaron hasta la puerta, retiró el seguro al tiempo que se relamía los labios, verificando ni una gota de la poción hubiera quedado prendada de la fina piel. Abrió la puerta hasta que ésta acarició la pared, observando al pequeño joven que le miró del otro lado. Sonrió de tan sólo verle, pero la mueca no fue correspondida. -Quita esa cara, es tu cumpleaños ¿recuerdas? Festejémoslo...-

_Aunque en estos momentos tenga ganas de llorar._

Sacó el pastel de chocolate del refrigerador, tan suculento como lo había preparado entre tiempo y tiempo de silencio, solitariamente los días anteriores mientras aún estaba solo. Le pareció absurdo que tales días hubieran existido. Porque en sí, para él Harry siempre había estado acompañándolo, aunque fuera en lo más primitivo de su cabeza, aquel espacio creado para los meses de inquietante tranquilidad de rechazo social. La tarta era redonda, aproximadamente para diez personas que tendrían que ser sólo dos, cubierta de hojas de chocolate blanco.

El borde restante del platón níveo de fina porcelana estaba adornado con mitades de las fresas más rojas y suculentas de Gran Bretaña, curiosamente dadas en lo más hondo del bosque tras Lupin's Dwelling, bajo una capa de niebla casi impenetrable si no se conocía a ciegas el paraje, el mismo que él había recorrido tanto en sus ratos de silenciosa divagación. Pero tal vez eso no fuese muy importante en aquellos instantes.

Llevó las cosas restantes al comedor ahora transfigurado y declinó la ayuda de Harry.

-Es tu día...y aquí eres el joven príncipe. Así que, sentadito- le señaló el asiento que recién había abandonado. Había optado por un lugar mucho más cómodo y cálido, terminando por tapizar de grandes cojines, como nubes formando asientos, un área grande y redonda medio metro elevada del suelo de madera. Harry se sorprendió obedeciendo, limitándose a observarlo poner el pastel levitando en el centro, bebidas y un montón de regalos de los que no sabía cuando habían llegado de qué destinatarios; recordó el presente de Remus, aún cerrado sobre la almohada, y sonrió.

_Te acordaste de mí._

Alzó la vista, tropezando con los ojos grises de su padrino que le adoraban. Por primera vez pudo vislumbrar el cambio en ellos, de alegres a melancólicamente románticos, rallando en solitaria resignación, y a pesar de todo siempre alegres, al igual que la eterna sonrisa tranquila. Aquel no era el Sirius de siempre, y a pesar de no saber con exactitud el cambio, le quería. -Hubiera sido mejor una fiesta con tus amigos, tú sabes, no tan serio y aburrido como puede ser conmigo; tan inolvidable como te mereces...pero....- detuvo la sonriente mueca por unos segundos antes de dejarla en el recuerdo. -...será en otra ocasión ¿de acuerdo?- sentado en flor de loto al igual que él, aguardó.

Como toda respuesta, rió. -No es como para que te burles de mí- supo que no había sido así, se tomó la libertad de sonreírle entre pucheros, lo que provocó que Harry se dejara caer hacia atrás, sorprendido por el infantil modo. -Ah, ¿Ahora soy tu chiste?- fueron largos segundos los que el niño tardara en calmarse, respirando profundamente entre risas injustificadas, se alzó, sentándose nuevamente y con una gran sonrisa. No fue necesaria ninguna disculpa, lo supo por la mueca correspondida: Eran felices así. ¿Sus mejores amigos? Habría tiempo de sobra para ellos en Hogwarts.

Remus alzó la varita, colocó un poco de música (proveniente de ninguna parte en especial) que quizá declinaba del tierno momento, volviéndose profundo e inquietante, aunque no necesariamente malo. -Lo decía en serio- no esperó respuesta, y cuando Harry viró hacia él para verificar en su rostro lo que acababa de oír en un susurro, parecía no haber sido nada. Se preguntó si lo había imaginado. Le vio encender dieciséis pequeñas llamas, suspendidas a diez centímetros del pastel, con un movimiento de la varita. -Bien, pequeño. Pide un deseo- aún era temprano, si acaso las seis de la tarde, pero las nubes habían optado por negar la luz total del sol, amenazando con una fuerte tormenta en cualquier instante.

Lo pensó largamente, se tomó el tiempo necesario para completar el ritual, y no encontró sino felicidad y deseos cumplidos en su actual existencia, que si bien no muy estable y abusaba en irreal incertidumbre, llegaba a ser ideal.

Por fin había dejado la casa Dursley, los maltratos no se repetirían nunca, vivía en una linda casa con Sirius, tenía a sus mejores amigos, era su cumpleaños, no había tenido noticias de Voldemort... ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Observó la pequeña montaña de regalos a su derecha y halló entre sus recuerdos el deseo perfecto, quizá añoranza o ambiguo pensamiento sin motivo, que le hizo sonreír por breves segundos.

_"Ojalá Remus esté bien"_

Bajó un poco la cabeza y apagó las intactas llamas con una fuerte exhalación. Al tiempo en que desapareció el fuego se oyó una pequeña explosión: un 'plop' que sin hacer más barullo, dejó en su lugar una estela de luces escarlata cayendo desde el techo, como nieve luminosa y traslúcida sobre ellos, deshaciéndose a pocos milímetros de finalizar su descenso.__

No podría explicar con facilidad el cambio brusco de la situación, en un momento estaban comiendo con calma, al otro se arrojaban pastel mutuamente, ninguno de los dos sabiendo quién había empezado. Remus tomó una cucharada del platillo y haciendo palanca con sus dedos, se la arrojó a la cara, muy cerca de la famosa cicatriz, salpicando el cabello azabache revuelto y brillante, mientras los ojos verdes resplandecían en venganza.

No esperó más y salió corriendo, partiendo los labios y mostrando la punta rosada de su lengua, un poco tintada del delicioso chocolate; lo que fue la perfecta incitación para seguir el juego. Fue perseguido fuera del comedor, yendo hacia la cocina y casi tropezando con sus propios pasos mientras reía tontamente, pero cuando Harry llegó hasta él, ya estaba listo.

Entre sus manos tenía una jarra de agua helada hasta el tope, aún con escurridizas gotitas en su exterior. No le dio tiempo de comprender ni hacerse a un lado, le arrojó todo el contenido sin alguna clase de consideración, riéndose del aspecto infantil del joven, con su pantalón verde oscuro y el suéter negro empapados, parado en seco, observándolo bajo las gafas redondas a punto de caer de su nariz.

El licántropo dio media vuelta, abriendo la pila de agua llenó la jara y se la entregó.

Lo siguiente fue más que obvio, no tuvo que decir nada y ya estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Dejó lo persiguiera nuevamente, le guió inconscientemente hasta el clóset blanco disimulado a pocos metros de la entrada principal, alguna vez lleno de suntuosos trajes, y una vez que giró el cerrojo, lo que parecía fuera de tema, en otros segundos por completo impensable, en aquel instante de felicidad infinita no fue sino lo más obvio, el perfecto rumbo del universo. El paraíso era aquel clóset vacío, las puertas abiertas tentando un nuevo destierro cuyo pecado realmente valdría la pena.

Harry ya le sostenía por el suéter mostaza cuando entró en el armario.

Cerró la puerta, manteniéndolo entre su propio cuerpo y la pared del fondo, rodeándolo desde la cintura.

Se oyó un ahogado lamento, seguido de una risita amortiguada, un fuerte golpe contra la madera y aún más risas, mientras, Harry intentaba abrir la puerta, rogándole le dejara en paz, situación que no sucedió hasta varios minutos después, cuando hubo recobrado la compostura. Sus mejillas estaban tintadas de rojo, con la respiración fuerte y acelerada, pero aún reía, observando a Remus haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Es trampa hacer cosquillas!- sugirió el famoso mago con su mejor voz de puchero, estirando la mano, y las gafas que habían ido a dar al suelo mientras jugaban, le fueron entregadas con una sonrisa.

_Tocaron a la puerta._

Remus se arregló un poco el cabello, recorriéndolo con la punta de los dedos, gesto que indirectamente había heredado de Sirius, antes de abrir.

Una mujer de mediana estatura con larga cabellera rubia en una trenza, entró con el solo gesto del saludo, omitiendo cualquier comentario de felicidad forzada. El rictus serio sustituyendo a la melancolía de sus rasgos indicó no traía buenas noticias, y eso lo supo el licántropo desde el primer instante.

-Hola, Harry- apenas sonrió, la comisura de sus labios se curvó milimétricamente, no más allá del débil rastro de lo aceptable. Se dibujó un poco de lástima en sus ojos azules al tiempo de observar al chico, como lo haría con un pequeño gatito desvalido. Potter se dio cuenta de ello, le correspondió furioso.

-Harry, ¿Podrías subir un momento a tu cuarto, por favor? Brenda y yo tenemos que hablar- el adolescente hizo lo propio aunque de mala gana, despidiéndose con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Cuando hubo desaparecido del recibidor, Remus tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, preparándose para aquello que había traído a su compañera de la Orden del Fénix, a los solitarios parajes de Lupin's Dwelling.

En medio de la oscuridad, disgustado con la propia injusticia de la incomprensión y el obvio silencio en la turbia verdad, sostuvo el regalo de Remus entre sus manos, debatiéndose entre los dos sentimientos, discutidos y contrarios, que el signo de la crucifixión del héroe católico, una cruz de plata finamente tallada hasta lograr un tinte gótico, había abierto. Por una parte, el furioso dolor de una tardía señal de un Salvador que nunca estuvo para él, por otra el agradecimiento a Remus. Porque a pesar de todo, de querer odiarlo mientras comprendía lo que en los últimos años se había vuelto una palabra más en el vocabulario, a mitad del camino no pudo hacerlo, y se quedó nuevamente solo en el cuarto, con el único cariño para alguien que no le escuchaba tardíamente arrepentirse.

A ciegas se colgó la cruz, cuya cadena de igual material, delgada y ligera, llegó diez centímetros abajo del término de su cuello fino, alzado con todo y la humillación de sostener en el cuerpo un fragmento doloroso de su pasado, donde lo único que le mantenía era la esperanza en un ser Todopoderoso que jamás escuchó.

La luna misma le llamó al otro lado de la habitación, por las ventanas abiertas pudo ver el brillo contrario a la oscuridad que tentadoramente le llamaba. Y al verla, a pocos días de luna llena, le recordó a Remus. Aún sosteniendo el dije entre los dedos, recitó de memoria hacia nadie y ningún lugar, con un tono ambiguo de idolatría que sonó a sus años de más joven niñez, una oración.

Casi pudo ver a un niño de hermosos ojos verdes que inspirado por los cánticos, observaba embelesado al Dios hecho hombre y crucificado, rezándole versos eternos que a cada letra perdían importancia.

_El Señor es mi pastor, nada me falta._

_En verdes praderas me hace recostar,_

_Me conduce hacia fuentes tranquilas_

_Y repara mis fuerzas._

_Me guía por el sendero justo, por el honor de Su nombre._

_Aunque camine por cañadas oscuras nada temo_

_Porque Tú vas conmigo, tu vara y tu cayado me sosiegan._

_Preparas ante mí una mesa, enfrente de mis enemigos..._

Dio un paso hacia atrás, negando y repudiando las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. -¿Dónde estuviste cuando más te necesité?- le dio la espalda al brillante paisaje, furioso consigo mismo. -¿Por qué permitiste que todo esto sucediera?- se derrumbó en la cama, soltando la cruz, aguardando una respuesta que no llegaría.

-¿Quitarme a Harry?- se encontraba recargado en la pared de la chimenea recién encendida, de frente a Brenda, que en definitiva no había traído un buen regalo de cumpleaños. Le observó enfurecido, desquitando con ella todo el rencor en contra de la sociedad, las malas nuevas no eran bienvenidas en su hogar.

-Lo enfureciste, llegaste a su oficina burlando todos los métodos de seguridad de Hogwarts. Tú sabías que estarían ahí los representantes del Ministerio, que uno de ellos llevaba tu caso, y aún así...te atreviste a decir...- fue interrumpida en medio del reproche, y supo que había sido dura cuando en realidad había requerido lo contrario.

-¡La verdad! ¿Ahora es un crimen?-

-La cabeza de Dumbledore está en juego. En cuanto alguien se entere fuera del Ministerio y de la Orden, se armará una guerra en su contra y a favor de Harry, y lo sabes bien, lo supiste desde el primer momento en que pisaste el colegio. Conoces a Albus, hará hasta lo imposible por mantener su reputación, necesita que la gente le respete, tener credibilidad para seguir manejando este asunto de Voldemort, sino, perderá absolutamente todo; y si esto sigue adelante, su muerte está más que asegurada. Bien, por el momento tu pequeña discusión ha roto varias barreras protectoras, te está perjudicando, y ninguna de las salidas que se me ocurren tienen un final feliz: O uno, te retractas de lo dicho ante el Departamento, le pides perdón a Albus y pierdes la custodia por conducta inapropiada, o dos, esperas a que el Ministerio desprestigie a Dumbledore, te quedes sin referencias personales (pues te lo negaría en venganza), y por lo tanto te quiten a Harry. Claro, hay más opciones, pero cada una es peor que la anterior- terminó con un pequeño levantamiento de hombros en son de la actitud resignada ante la situación, contraria a la iniciativa de Remus, y suspiró.

-No lo harán, no me lo quitarán-

-Van a hacerlo, lo quieren y tienen el poder de. Yo sólo vine a avisarte que el problema no ha terminado, y que te prepares; lo más adecuado sería que pasaras los mejores días de tu vida con el chico, por lo menos es lo que te recomiendo-

-No, no entiendes: no lo harán. Esperé casi quince años para esto...ningún loco egocéntrico y manipulador va a arrebatármelo, ni siquiera Dumbledore. Aunque tenga que valerme por mis propios medios-

-¿Qué, piensas esperar a luna llena y matarlos?- su tono fue de burla comprometida, casi como si esperase le siquiera la corriente; pero la esperanza reflejada en el mar de sus ojos, desapareció al observarlo. -Oh, Dios, no lo pensarás en serio-

-Si tiene que ser así, lo haré. Pero no me lo quitarán. James y Sirius están muertos, así que no veo más alternativas con Harry en ese maldito estado, y si existe alguien indicado para él está justo frente a ti. Si ve en mí a alguien más, ¡perfecto! Si me odia al descubrirlo no podría aceptar menos, incluso si huye. Lo importante es que esté bien, y si me quitan la custodia en este momento, les aseguro absolutamente lo contrario. Porque tienes que admitir, lo que le pasó es intolerable- Brenda asintió, aceptando cada una de sus palabras con sabiduría. Le observó de reojo, luciendo nuevamente apenada y pronunció una cuestión.

-¿Cómo está, hay mejorías?- Remus suspiró, caminó hasta el sofá donde su compañera estaba sentada y contestó.

-No muchas- divagó por algunos instantes, observando el camino que llevaba hasta precisamente esa sala, revisando que Harry no estuviese ahí. -Duerme menos, unas doce horas al día. Ha comenzado a comer y no dudo que en un par de semanas vuelva a ser (físicamente) el de antes, pero...en otro ámbito, no las hay. Ayer me comentó de un gato que había en Privet Drive, que se había colado casi por arte de magia a su cuarto, pero es completamente imposible. Petunia Dursley es alérgica a ellos, así que de solo acercarse a la habitación, lo habría sabido- no comentó que ella misma se lo había dicho, poco antes de la ruda confesión, y el detalle no fue nada.

Se hizo el silencio antes de que volviera a hablar. -Supongo que tendrás muchas cosas que hacer y debes irte - la joven no pareció demasiado ofendida, fingió recién haberse dado cuenta del descubrimiento y se puso en pie.

-Sí, tienes razón, tengo que regresar a Grimmauld Place, tenemos varias investigaciones pendientes, algunos Mortífagos intentaron escapar de Azkaban hace dos noches, así que... bueno, hay trabajo- fue guiada (aunque realmente no era necesario) hacia la salida mientras platicaban brevemente, le fue abierta la puerta imitando una cortesía obligada. Y ella, metiendo las manos en las mangas de su túnica oscura, cubriendo su fría piel de la fina lluvia, antes de salir por completo, viró con aquella mueca de tristeza hacia Remus. -Te dejaste crecer el cabello...para parecerte más a él. Supongo que le habría dado gusto verte así...tal y como siempre lo quiso- sonrió con melancolía, despidiéndose. -Cuida de Harry. Yo no diré nada a nadie- su afirmativa fue aceptada con la retirada del odio y ella se fue hacia el bosque, donde tras varios minutos, unos centímetros después de traspasar la barrera protectora, desaparecería y volvería a Grimmauld Place.

Abrieron los regalos, Remus observaba el rostro de felicidad de Harry al tiempo de descubrir significativos presentes de sus seres más queridos, y quedó paralizado de exultación cuando le vio colgada al cuello la cruz.

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry!_

_Saludos desde la Madriguera, entre todos te compramos esto, espero que te guste. ¿Te han tratado bien los Dursley? Mamá y papá no me han dicho nada, sólo que tratara de no molestarte demasiado (Por eso no te había escrito, hermano). El otro día tuve un extraño sueño sobre ti y un peñasco, una tontería, pero no pude dormir en dos noches después de eso, y bueno, la Orden vino a casa hoy, algunos miembros hablaron con mis padres un rato y después me advirtieron no poder verte hasta el regreso a Hogwarts._

_Para mayor seguridad te mando este regalo (por adelantado) con Lupin ¿Lo has visto? Luce nervioso. Fred puso un petardo bajo la mesa y en cuanto explotó, Remus se puso de pie, apuntando los rastros de desayuno con la varita. Dijo que no era nada, pero no lo parecía._

_En fin, sé que voy a arrepentirme pero ya quiero que sea Septiembre ¿Tú no?_

_Cuídate._

_Ron._

_.25 de Julio._

Cerró la carta de Ron, dejándola a un costado de la cámara mágica de apariencia profesional, recién desenvuelta. Pensó hubiera sido bueno tener una foto de Lupin, pero, después de todo siempre quedaba su padrino.

Del que fue el último regalo que abrió.

Dentro de una caja, envuelta en satín rojo, se hallaba una túnica negra que modelaría su cuerpo principalmente en torso y brazos, quitándole el aspecto de llevar ropa demasiado grande, y se rendía a la forma de su cuerpo con adoración; tenía un aspecto singularmente orgulloso, de todo un Slytherin, con adornos de ideología china al costado de los botones en color plata y un largo poco después de las rodillas. Quizá parecería más un abrigo muy elegante y costoso, pero no supo cómo definirlo en realidad, más allá de saber que de haberlo tenido Malfoy habría sido su favorito. Bajo ella se encontraba una daga (proveniente de Rusia) en su propio estuche negro y plateado, y en la hoja se hallaba grabado el nombre 'Harry Potter' en letras casi invisibles excepto bajo la luz.

Remus se sintió culpable al tiempo de rodearlo entre sus brazos, dando un paso más delante de la prudencia mientras hundía a Harry en contra de la cama, como si todo fuese tan sólo un juego, rindiéndose a la esplendorosa figura que jamás había visto de aquel modo.

_¿Cómo te explico que todo es una excusa?_

Pero se decidió por olvidar el horrible sentir del arrepentimiento, abandonando un beso en el cabello negro alborotado mientras, muy lentamente, el niño al que adoraba dormitaba sin saberlo, cerrando los ojos verdes brillantes y maravillados por cada segundo de una vida quimérica.

_Vivir contigo los mejores días de mi vida..._

Y quizá Harry se diera cuenta de la forma en que le observaba, en tanto las manos temblando de ansiedad se controlaban de acariciar la piel trigueña, conformándose con un triste abrazo que dolía al saberse malogrado consuelo, o tal vez le bastaría con saber que la persona que tenía delante era quien más le amaba...aunque no quien más quería. Pero Remus deseó no se percatara de ello, pues le prohibiría aquellos fugaces contactos que eran todo, le alejaría a la mínima vista de romance en los ojos chocolate, y él le suplicaría adentrarse en los labios deliciosos ofreciéndole explicaciones y negación.

_Ojalá Sirius estuviera aquí en realidad, y yo lejos, sin poder verte justamente así._

_Como si no pudiera vivir sin ti...aunque sea cierto. _

Harry le observó una vez más antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, le sonrió y se dejó vencer.

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_Gracias, Remus._

**Transmisión interrumpida...**

Lamento el retraso, de pronto había desaparecido la inspiración. Quizá me ha quedado un poco cursi, un tanto irrelevante y menos Angst de lo acostumbrado, pero ustedes díganme si me ha quedado tan mal. Personalmente me ha agradado la aparición de Snape, así como ese pequeño roce extraño que tuvo con Remus, algo comprometedor...

Mil besos, esperen la luna llena.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	6. Of wolf and man 'Primera parte'

**Madness**

Mi mente es cada vez más engañosa, pero no puedo desear que deje de mentirme. Porque cada vez que lo hace soy feliz, aunque sea por unos instantes.

R

Slash h/h

Harry x Remus

**Advertencia de alto contenido**: Slash (Homosexualidad). Angst. Violencia. Tortura. Non-Con. Incesto.

**B****-bneko**: Espero que la gripe y fiebre se te hayan pasado pronto, que no te hayas sentido demasiado mal y que hayas ido a recostarte después de tanto masoquismo :D ¿En verdad te parece tan adornado y poco usual mi lenguaje? Llego a pensar que soy demasiado simple u.u Sin embargo, quisiera siguieras leyendo, y cuando puedas, en un futuro no muy lejano me dejes tus comentarios, para saber que sigues bien. Un beso y muchas gracias :) Pd: Je...eso de cuidar...ne...creo que me tardé demasiado tiempo en actualizar o.o

**Serendipity**: o.oU Dios, no lo había pensado de esa forma ;-; No es mala leche contra Harry, si es mi personaje favorito, el más adorado, me encanta por sobre todas las cosas (bueno...Daniel Radcliffe me gusta más, pero para el caso es lo mismo xD) Lo que planea Remus...diablos...no sé si me van a querer matar por escribirlo o por no detallar más. En cuanto al final aún no lo he planeado.

**Ariadna-creta**: Intenté explicar en este capítulo desde cuando y porqué Remus quiere tanto a Harry, un poco de pistas, flashbacks y ese tipo de cosas... Creo que se me está saliendo de las manos y ahora ya estoy igual que Harry...empiezo a alucinar b-b Ahora...Harry extraña a Remus porque "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido" jajajaja, sorry, es algo que estaba discutiendo con una amiga el otro día. Ahora, todavía no se ha dado cuenta pero pronto lo hará ¿Vale? Cambiando de tema, "Idem" lo actualizaré la próxima semana. Sé que me vas a querer matar por tardarme tanto...nee....yo me busco los problemas u.u mira que escribir 4 fics al mismo tiempo. Mil disculpas. Cuídate y muchos besos hasta Mexico City (¿Ha estado lloviendo por allá? Extraño mucho mi ciudad ;-;)

**Sayuri**: Ok, lo aclaro: Remus va a Hogwarts, entra a la oficina de Dumbledore (sabiendo de una reunión secreta con algunos de los miembros del Ministerio y del Departamento de Adopción) y le recrimina los maltratos, violaciones y demás que ha sufrido Harry. La luna...damn it...no pude ponerla en este capítulo...disculpen u.u

**Nevichii**: Después de releerlo ni yo me entiendo así que no te preocupes P, la cuestión era esa, que fuera Angst y sin embargo no demasiado directo o crudo... Porque en el dolor ¿Quién ve las cosas claras? En fin, gracias por leer, por tus ansias y por el review. Besos!!!.

_**Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a Katrinna Le Fay.**_

_Sin embargo, quiero agradecer a todos los que ocupan un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia, a aquellos que dejan reviews, y a aquellos anónimos que a pesar de todo siguen este fanfiction :D Mil besos y muchas gracias._

**Nota:** (Fb) Flashback

(F-Fb) Fin del Flashback

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

* * *

**_Reanudando transmisión._**

**6. ****Of wolf and man (****Primera ****parte)**

_"¿Qué tanto estás dispuesto a dar?"_

Se encontraba esa pregunta de nuevo, tratando de manipular, o transformar en palabras lo que ya era una decisión desde el momento en que había mandado con Brenda el importante mensaje, mismo que hacía unos minutos había sido contestado; sin deliberar el momento oportuno, ni la necesidad estoica de que fuera así.

-...ya te lo dije, Harry. Tengo que ir a Grimmauld Place, cosas de la Orden- sonriendo ante la perspicacia del precioso jovencito, dejó un ansiado beso sobre su frente, a un lado de la cicatriz y por encima de los mechones azabache que le hicieron cosquillas; calmando un poco su propia intranquilidad, convirtiéndola en la extraña codicia que desde hacía ya bastante tiempo se venía suscitando. -¿Tanto me extrañarás?- coqueteó intencionadamente, tal y como lo hubiera hecho Sirius y le dirigió un tono rozando el ronroneo, atrapándolo entre sus brazos, sabiendo tras unos instantes que era exactamente lo que había querido evitar. Un corto tiempo como Sirius Black y ya comenzaba a aprovecharse de las _"obligadas" _situaciones. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, observando la nota de resignada molestia en el joven rostro y sonrió en réplica, soltándolo, revolviendo su cabello. Había estado saliendo mucho esos últimos tres días, entre motivos de la Orden, el Ministerio y por supuesto, la fisura presente en el caso sobre el desprestigio de Dumbledore, quien había provocado o permitido, dependiendo del punto de vista, el maltrato vuelto locura. -Volveré mañana en la mañana ¿Está bien?- el chico asintió, dejándose caer con flojera sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos, logrando en sí mismo un efecto de perfecta calma tal que Remus se vio obligado a ponerse de pie, nervioso. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negra, así como un suéter de cuello de tortuga color blanco, en conjunto con la pequeña coleta dejando escapar ligeros mechones de cabello chocolate entrecano enmarcando los rasgos perfectos, los ojos miel, la piel blanca, luciendo el punto exacto entre la deliciosa juventud y la exquisita madurez que su cuerpo entero, precioso, irradiaba.

Pero por supuesto, eso no era lo que Harry veía.

Cabello negro, mirada gris entretenida, la sonrisa curvada en seria coquetería. Los suaves movimientos al tiempo de despedirse, acurrucándose contra él para depositar nuevamente un beso en su mejilla, obligándolo a preguntarse en silencio desde cuándo Black era tan cariñoso con él, suponía que tal carácter no estaba acorde a la personalidad despreocupada que conocía. Pero le agradaba el cambio. Le hacía sentirse querido. Se despidió de igual manera, de ésta forma deseándole suerte en su trabajo, y muy buenas noches, dejándolo ir con pesadumbre, abandonando la sonrisa que hasta hacía unos instantes adornaba su rostro.

Se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la guerra de almohadas antes de que aquel dichoso mensaje, una línea de contenido (que no revelaba nada), llegara amarrado a la patita de una lechuza desconocida; y que de no haber sido interrumpida, habría ganado. Poniéndose de pie, burlándose del pensamiento de haber sido poseído por Hermione, fue hasta el librero y tomó uno de los volúmenes que Remus había abandonado en la habitación.

* * *

El nombre del dueño de todo a su alrededor, halló libertad en sus labios, ahora que nadie más podía escucharlo.

Llegó puntual, como siempre que era convocado, a pesar de que su visita en Grimmauld Place ahora se sentía casi obligada, y la sensación de estar se asemejaba cada vez más a la repulsión, sumada a la tristeza que apareció en su rostro, dibujado en lo opaco de su mirar centrándose en la mujer sentada al sofá, quien, ya esperando su visita, no se inmutó al verlo aparecer de la chimenea de un instante promiscuo a otro. En sustitución del saludo habitual que en esa ocasión tendría un amargo sabor, oyó una réplica absoluta de su precipitado comportamiento en vista de lo que en algunos minutos más, tarde o temprano, acontecería.

-No deberías estar aquí- el tono serio, casi maternal, no hizo sino desesperar a Remus, tanto como lo había hecho los últimos días en que se habían citado con el afán de encontrar solución fiable a todo aquel asunto, pero esta respuesta, muy por demás inesperada, no era quizá la mejor. Ignoró la protesta, haciendo por sí mismo lo que le placiera.

-¿Ya llegó?- Brenda bufó, desviando la mirada, luciendo ofendida y sin embargo respondiendo la cuestión. Estaba preocupada, no debería actuar de aquel modo ante el sentimiento de protección que tenían entre sí; después de todo eran compañeros, y entre aurores se debían cuidar unos a otros, no por el contrario buscar cómo satisfacer la tendencia a meterse en problemas, o los complejos de culpa, o la impaciencia de sus amistades.

-No- suspiró, intentando controlarse. El exhalar en el frío ambiente del suplicio, no hizo sino provocar angustia por el presentimiento en degeneración de su cita; equilibrando pros y contras con la ilusión, falsa, remota, de hacerlo desistir, aunque muchos de los perjuicios atraídos parecieran no afectarlo en absoluto. -El muy maldito seguro lo sabe...- le vio acomodarse de mala forma en uno de los sillones contiguos, recargado en la oreja izquierda de éste, casi acostado y sin mirarla, una pierna sobre el sillón, la otra en el suelo, con tal aire de despreocupación que le hizo enfurecer.

-Claro que lo sabe- del bolsillo interior de la túnica negra que había tomado antes de irse sacó una cigarrera plateada, de ésta, entre sus finos dedos cogió uno de los cilindros de tabaco, así como el encendedor, encontrando la paciencia y tiempo de un ritual que hacía tiempo no practicaba, dejando caer en su abdomen la cajetilla. Abriéndolo, rozando con la punta de fuego el inicio del cigarro, dando la deliciosa primera calada que pudo encenderlo sin mayor preámbulo; cerró el mechero, devolviendo los accesorios nuevamente a su lugar, con el deslumbrar del vicio entre los labios, única vista de tan mala costumbre. Degustó el amargo placer, envolviendo el aire en una sofocante calidez, que a pesar de todo le hacía bien...por insanos momentos. Tomó el cenicero que él mismo había abandonado días atrás en la orilla de la mesa de centro, colocándola a su lado. -Él estaba ahí. Pero el que sean de su conocimiento mis planes no ocasiona nuestra ruina, muy por el contrario ha tenido largo tiempo para pensar en aceptar propuestas que aún no realizo, ver las conveniencias a sus intereses...y que, afortunadamente, tendrán como resultado la satisfacción de antiguos deseos que de buena fuente sé aún permanecen- tomó una buena bocanada de humo, concentrándose en el extraño sabor a todo que éste le entregaba mientras calmaba sus ansias, y casi con melancolía abandonó su boca después de algunos segundos. Dejó que las cenizas acumuladas cayeran, abandonándolo por instantes en el pequeño recipiente de vidrio, volviendo a su pausada conversación. -Quizá aún no entiendas lo que sucede: Estoy respondiendo a tu pregunta- se quedó callado nuevamente, haciéndola atar cabos por sí misma, momento que no tardó y saltó impetuoso.

-No voltees las palabras en mi contra, Remus- respondió con brusquedad, virando el rostro hacia su izquierda, donde él se encontraba, observando su cómoda actitud, tan poco referente a su desasosiego. -No es esto a lo que me referiría...de haber sabido antes lo que podría significar para ti- estaba molesta, ya no sólo seria ni intranquila, golpeteaba el piso con la zapatilla, en un acto ansioso. -Quería darte ánimos, ayudarte a sacar a Harry de su ensimismamiento, voltear este juicio en contra del Ministerio aunque eso significase el derrocamiento de Albus, incluso si las consecuencias semejaban mayores a los beneficios... No pretendía con esto lograr marañas con esos pensamientos tuyos ni....- de las llamas, de la enorme chimenea, una nueva figura se presentó, alto, intimidante, dando a entender que tenía las riendas de la situación, y el que osara a tentar su paciencia sufriría entre tinieblas; fue lo que interrumpió sus palabras, a comparación del tierno hombre cerca, que aún sin virar, ni precisar de más explicación, saludó gentil.

-Buenas noches, Severus- exhaló el humo del cigarro, sosteniéndolo apenas entre el dedo índice y medio, saboreando lo que sería su última calada hasta ese instante. El aire misterioso que le rodeaba, casi acostado, desenfadado, observando la nada, tan presente y lejano, resultaba exquisito.

Brenda supo que había perdido la discusión aún sin haber terminado de exponer el total de sus puntos; se puso en pie y despidiéndose con una ligera inclinación, estuvo dispuesta a irse, antes de que las palabras del licántropo la sostuvieran, sin preocuparse siquiera de la tercera presencia en la sala. -...Harry ante todo. Siempre ha sido así- asintió, comprendiendo lo que quería decir. En lo que había insistido los últimos dieciséis años, colocando al pequeño incluso más arriba de sus amigos y su vida misma, de la comunidad mágica y su propio bienestar, dejando todo a un lado, aquello mismo que estaba dispuesto a dar. Y salió sin decir nada más, dejándolos solos, justo en el momento en que Remus apagaba el cigarrillo, vislumbrando lo que al instante sucedería, cerró los ojos, disfrutando del aroma agridulce de su acompañante, cada vez más cercano y presente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me has mandado llamar?- la incitante imagen del licántropo no ayudaba demasiado a mantenerse controlado, pero aún era pronto, no quería arruinar la sorpresa. El otro entreabrió los ojos poco después de los labios, mostrándose divertido ante la situación.

-Severus...me extrañaría que no lo supieras...- pudo percibir el aroma de su excitación, y sonrió, cerrando los ojos, con un claro tono déspota ante su atrevimiento. Aún no era tiempo para pensar en eso. -...Harry, por supuesto- con ello cortó toda inspiración que sostenía el Slytherin. Se sentó de forma adecuada, tomando el cenicero, dejándolo sobre la mesa, antes de virar cuidadosamente hacia el imponente nombre de pie frente a su cuerpo, retomando la conversación. -Conoces perfectamente la situación, no por nada eres la mano derecha de Albus. Sabes que piensa quitarme a Harry mañana por la mañana. Todas las pruebas están en su contra, y es obvio (por no decir que los últimos días han resultado una absoluta pérdida de tiempo en el Ministerio) que perderá el juicio. Por razones fundamentadas aún así verá la forma de arrastrarme con él. Su reputación va de la mano con el juramento que prestó durante el proceso de adopción, y si ha cuidado del chico todo este tiempo ¿Qué garantiza que no sea yo otra parte de su conspiración?- Guardó silencio por unos instantes, con la mirada fija en las llamas rojizas de la chimenea, escuchándolas musitar en ligeros chasquidos. -...pero hay quien puede evitarlo. Brindarme su respaldo, no como la mano derecha de Dumbledore (relación que pocos conocen)...sino como un Snape y auror. Al fin y al cabo, Albus retirará por cuenta propia su respaldo...y si acaso discordaran....sabes qué significaría: Harry seguiría viviendo conmigo- la mirada inundada en llamas viró hacia el contrario, observándolo ensimismado en sarcasmo y burla, fácilmente reconocible en el sutil curvar de la comisura derecha de sus labios, acompañado del brillo vengativo en el negro de sus fríos ojos, mostrando oscuridad como único camino.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré?- elevó una ceja, curioso y divertido. Remus observó el gesto, así como la mentira pronunciada por los labios delgados y pálidos, en nuevamente un serio rictus; terminando por cerrar los ojos con satisfacción, virar el rostro hacia un costado, agregando las siguientes palabras llenas de seguridad; irónico.

-...El saber que será así- percibió sonriente que el sarcasmo volvía a los cercanos roces de furia, conociendo que existía aquella verdad, de antemano, y antes de que pudiera ser interceptado por una serie de negativas, habló. Mirándolo de vuelta. -Basta de juegos, Severus. Ambos sabemos lo que deseamos, así que bien podemos ahorrarnos la palabrería y aprovechar la noche, o mendigar en un proceso lento que nos dejará insatisfechos, cuyo final será referente al de un camino directo- como toda respuesta después de unos breves segundos el sofá en el que había estado cómodamente sentado, desapareció. De espaldas por la falta de soporte, cayó ligero en una suave cama matrimonial cubierta de seda negra y almohadones blancos, entre doseles cerrados y la oscuridad envolvente que le recibió en brazos, al tiempo que Snape entraba a su encuentro, deshaciendo los botones de su túnica negra.

_Veo que has tomado una decisión._

* * *

El volumen de 'El retrato de Dorian Gray' fue sin embargo, abandonado tras un par de horas, la meticulosa descripción de ciertas referencias políticas, sociales y económicas le habían ocasionado un pequeño malestar de cabeza, sumado a la extraña atracción hacia el personaje, incluyendo el misticismo, sus movimientos imprevisibles, deplorables y poco morales, que en severas ocasiones durante su lectura, le hicieron curvar los labios en una mueca satisfecha, de absoluta empatía con Dorian. Se detuvo justo en donde una persona tocó a la puerta, y sabiendo de la extraña relación nunca manifestada más allá de pequeñas palabras e insinuaciones, que sostenían (o uno de ellos creía tener), sonrió, imaginándose lo que sucedería a continuación, dejando que sus hormonas se entremezclaran en una breve fantasía adelantada...

Se puso en pie de aquel sofá frente a la chimenea (ahora apagada, sustituida por varias lámparas encendidas), en el que él y Remus solían platicar, jugar o dormitar durante horas enteras, en tan amena compañía, en variadas ocasiones, y caminó hacia la cocina, abriendo la puerta al llegar a ella, entrando, dirigiéndose al frigorífico.

Habían sido pocos días, apenas rozando una semana de duración, pero había sido la mejor en toda su vida, incluyendo Hogwarts. Su tutor siempre veía la forma de entretenerlo con cualquier cosa, de tal forma que incluso el silencio era confortable, y le daba tal seguridad tener por fin un 'padre', que se veía capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort y derrotarlo. Y aún así...no se veía lo suficientemente feliz.

Del refrigerador recién abierto tomó uno de los galones de jugo que había comprado el día de ayer con Remus, y disponiendo del sabor uva, colocándolo sobre la barra de la cocina, tomando un vaso de las estanterías superiores, perfectamente blancas, elegantes e inmaculadas, se sirvió del dulzón líquido, permitiéndose saborearlo antes de tiempo.

La razón de su inquietud aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era la falta de ciertas memorias, aquel trozo de su vida abandonada. Y los cientos de verdades omitidas, encontradas en una lengua atada por un sentimiento desconocido. Cierto que había logrado obtener pedazos de información de su querido tutor, pero no eran más allá de pequeñas vías del camino roto, sin inicio, fin o referencia más allá de pequeños murmullos vueltos súplica tras unos minutos.

_'Por favor...no quiero hablar de eso'_

Un poco de jugo se deslizó frío a través de su garganta. Ahora que lo recordaba, había vislumbrado un extraño brillo en aquellos ojos _grises_, el dolor vuelto líquido, inundando los orbes infinitos de tristeza casi desbordando, antes de virar el rostro hacia su derecha, ocultada bajo mechones negros la más pura angustia, desaparecida al salir de la habitación. Había estado tan cerca que se arrepintió.

_'...ninguno de nosotros lo esperaba. Y si lo hacíamos le manteníamos en silencio, pensando que quizá el solo mencionarlo convocaría a la desgracia que sin importar cómo, supo le temíamos y vino a nuestro encuentro. Quizá era más consciente la ausencia al presente, y fue por ello que sucedió. Como fuera, no pudimos evitarlo. Te culpaste de ello, una y otra vez...tú...de entre todas las personas, el menos culpable de la...' _la frase jamás llegó a finalizarse, extrañamente sin lazo con la siguiente confesión. _'Esa noche...fue cuando erré mis decisiones, y lo que era luz, oscureció' _relegando sus antiguas actividades, llenó de nueva cuenta el vaso, regresó el recipiente al frigorífico nuevamente abierto y cerrado, caminó a la puerta, apagó las luces con un pequeño movimiento de sus dedos, se dirigió con paso decidido a la sala antes de desaparecer de igual forma la iluminación y con presteza subió las escaleras, guiado por la oscuridad que a tientas le atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo contra su frío regazo de muerte, llevándolo hacia las habitaciones.

Tendría que encontrar algo en esa casa...que pudiera hablar sin palabras lo que otros callaban.

* * *

...las sostuvo con fuerza entre sus dedos, haciendo daño a sus muñecas al tiempo de halar, olvidando por completo no debía hacerlo. Se inclinó hacia delante, no pudiendo ahogar el grito que murió contra los doseles, retumbando en los oídos de su contrario, satisfecho con el resultado. Nuevamente ultrajado, por cuarta vez en la noche, el dolor fue comparable con el inicio. Abrió un poco más las piernas en el vago intento de menguar el sufrimiento, tranquilizando su cuerpo, de tal forma que Severus pudo entrar con mayor facilidad.

_¿Que tanto estás dispuesto a dar?_

_(Fb)_

_'El joven salió del cuarto, empujando las puertas con una ligera patada, logrando la consecuencia de que al rebote éstas golpearan a sus perseguidores, mientras él corría a la sala de espera, conteniendo entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una toalla azul cielo. James lucía cansado, quizá a punto de desfallecer al tiempo de llegar con los restantes merodeadores, tambaleándose, apenas teniendo fuerzas para respirar. El parto había sido difícil, alarmante...Lily había insistido en nada de pociones (teniendo la idea de que los nuevos descubrimientos experimentales dañarían al pequeño) y el resultado era el manojo de nervios que era ahora su esposo, ella reposando en una cama, dolorida, enfurruñada pues tan pronto dio luz a su hijo y los sanadores lo prepararon adecuadamente, James lo había envuelto en una toalla azul robada de una repisa, llevándoselo._

_Lily comenzó a llorar. El terco de su esposo podía ser tan infantil..._

_Pero eso no era importante ya que él había encontrado a sus iguales, esperando una travesura en la sala blanca._

_-¡Prongs ha traído a su cachorro!- Sirius extendió los brazos, pero el aludido ocultó a su hijo, dándole un poco la espalda. Los otros dos rieron un poco ante la efusividad de ambos, en especial por la renuencia del 'nuevo padre' después de llevar corriendo al pequeño de manera tan peligrosa._

_-Jamás has cargado a un niño, no confío en ti- el siguiente en intentar fue Peter, que imitó la súplica hecha por Padfoot, colocando su más "inocente" mueca, aquella que junto con el pequeño que empezó a llorar fue suficiente para no ceder. -Hn- fue lo único que pronunció, indignado con la clase de amigos con los que se fue a liar, antes de mecer torpemente al niño (de quien no se veía pizca alguna), en quizá movimientos muy bruscos y desiguales, intentando calmarlo. -Ya...ya- negó con la cabeza ante las continuas súplicas silenciosas. -¿Ven? Ni siquiera los ha visto y ya lo hicieron llorar- de arriba a abajo, el niño peligraba._

_-Serás tonto, James- Remus se adelantó hacia él, tomando al niño entre sus brazos sin permiso alguno, con mucho cuidado, recargándolo contra su cuerpo, su pequeña estructura acunada por el brazo izquierdo, al tiempo que destapa la pequeña cabecita, quitándole de encima la toalla mal puesta, cubriéndolo como se debía, dirigiéndole por última vez una mirada asesina a Prongs. -Lo estabas ahogando, idiota- los tres merodeadores se sorprendieron ante el atrevimiento del más tranquilo de ellos. Viró la observación, tranquilizando sus rasgos de un momento a otro. -Calma...tu tío Remus va a cuidarte- recorrió la pequeña mejilla con la punta de sus suaves dedos, enternecido con el muñequito precioso que dejó de llorar para él, entrelazando las miradas por primera vez. -Así está mejor- suspiró con cierta pesadumbre._

_"Sólo así...podré tener un niño"_

_Maldita licantropía. -¿Aún están indecisos con el nombre?- cuestionó repentinamente, interrumpiendo cualquier idea. El silencio le indicó una afirmación. -Me gusta el nombre de Harry. ¿A ustedes no?- hipnotizado por los ojos miel que no le quitaban la vista de encima, el niño aprendió de la sonrisa eterna del adulto, imitando el gesto, lo cual hizo que la mirada dorada brillara, y el curvar de los labios finos se convirtiera en ligera risa. -Creo que a él sí- todo a su alrededor, justo en el instante en que le tomó entre sus brazos, desapareció. La vida tomó brillo, sentido y alegría, y nada fue nunca más importante._

_-¡Bien! ¡Harry James Potter!- Remus viró la mirada hacia sus compañeros, regresando al mundo verdadero, donde aún así los ojos verdes no le perdían de vista. Observó a una pelirroja acercarse (con muy mala cara) en una silla de ruedas provisional, guiada por una enfermera, custodiada por los sanadores que habían logrado recobrarse del impacto, y sonrió, ladeando un poco el rostro._

_-Harry Potter- acarició nuevamente su mejilla, con aquel sentimiento de felicidad que jamás había alcanzado tal punto. -Estás a punto de ver una pelea memorable- señaló al matrimonio. -...y como siempre, Lily ganará- _

_(F-Fb)_

Se tambaleó, sin caer. Los amarres en sus muñecas, que le mantenían inclinado, de rodillas, lo evitaban afianzándolo a los postes del dosel, a través de un hechizo, rodeándolo desigual con listones de seda blanca hasta la mitad de sus brazos, con muy poca movilidad.

El recuerdo de aquella madrugada le había desconcentrado.

Aquella primera vez había sido el detonador de una obsesión constante, inagotable, que provocó miles de problemas más. El precio de la felicidad.

_(Fb)_

_Su precioso cabello largo, color fuego, estaba aún mojado al tiempo de entrar a la habitación de su único hijo, goteando sobre la bata blanca de seda que se afianzaba perfectamente a su cuerpo esbelto, torneado y atractivo, que durante la tarde entera James había recorrido hasta saciarse por completo, impregnando en sus labios el sabor fresco de su juventud. Debía admitir su preocupación, Harry en lo usual no soportaba estar encerrado en su cuna, tan así su afán que los leves quejidos se volvían gritos de protesta, mientras con bastante dificultad (teniendo en cuenta que no tenía siquiera 10 meses) intentaba salir._

_-Has estado callado toda la tarde...- se inclinó hacia la cuna, esperando observar un par de ojos verdes enfurruñados por su abandono, pero aquel no fue el resultado. Sobresaltándose, rebuscó en toda la habitación, antes de gritar asustada. -¡¡¡JAMES!!!- salió corriendo de la habitación, yendo a parar contra su esposo a mitad del camino. -¡¡EL NIÑO!! ¡HARRY NO ESTÁ! ¡¡HA DESAPARECIDO!!- ambos, desesperados, estuvieron a punto de recorrer el mundo entero, antes de que una voz les interrumpiera._

_-¿Qué es ese escándalo? Están asustando a Harry- Remus Lupin, desde el inicio de las escaleras, les observaba con reproche, sosteniendo entre sus brazos al pequeño, meciéndolo en espera de tranquilizarlo. Y antes de que pudiese lograrlo, una muy histérica pelirroja se lo arrebató, con excesiva fuerza, clavando los dedos en la delicada piel, aprisionándolo en un posesivo abrazo al tiempo de apoyarlo contra su pecho._

_-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!- y con un movimiento que hubiese impresionado a muchos, abofeteó la mejilla izquierda de Lupin con una fuerza descomunal, virando su rostro. Cuando el chasquido del golpe desapareció, Harry empezó a llorar entre los brazos de su madre, moviéndose de un lado a otro, empujando con ímpetu propio su torso, contorsionando de tal forma su cuerpo entero que estuvo a punto de caer. -¡Harry! ¿Qué haces?- fue ilógica la pregunta, pues no obtuvo más allá de una llorosa respuesta. -¿Quieres golpear a ese idiota, verdad?- en su sobreprotección e interpretación orgullosa, lo viró hacia él, logrando que los sollozos fueran más audibles. Intentaba soltarse aún, halando su cuerpo hacia delante, donde Remus extendió los brazos hacia el precioso niño de ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, sonriéndole a pesar del pequeño moretón que se formaba en su rostro, como si tal maltrato, así como el obvio rechazo de la madre, fuese un justo precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar y a triplicar. -¡Harry, basta!- intentó detener los pataleos, llevándolo dentro de la habitación, con las mejillas rojas por el orgullo destrozado, sabiendo de antemano que su pequeño adoraba al licántropo (que desde el nacimiento les visitaba 3 veces a la semana mínimo) más que a ella._

_James tuvo el suficiente sentido común para rodear con un brazo a su querido amigo, obligándolo a darse la vuelta e ir con él, soportando las ganas de golpearlo, pues había que confesar lo había asustado la aparente desaparición de su hijo._

_-No tenía porqué comportarse así. Estuvimos en la sala durante horas mientras ustedes....- omitió, avergonzándose. -...sólo lo estaba cuidando- se excusó, mordiendo cruelmente su labio inferior, quizá arrepintiéndose de haberse tomado la libertad. -Llegué hace unas horas...toqué a la puerta por diez minutos, como nadie abría tomé la llave de repuesto y entré. Cuando llegué a la habitación de Harry, él estaba llorando y ustedes no lo oyeron. ¡Ah, por cierto!- dijo, eliminando el reproche de su tono de voz. -Ya le di de comer, lo bañé hace rato, vimos una película, jugamos, le leí un cuento y después...nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón... De hecho, el grito de Lily nos despertó- observó la puerta, recién abierta para él, mientras James, a su espalda, le observaba con pesadumbre. Bajó el rostro, susurrando apenas. -No volveré a verlo ¿Verdad?- el silencio de su amigo lo confirmó._

_-Por un tiempo...- la corrección sonó a tal mentira que dolió más allá de la separación. -...hasta que Lily olvide esto-_

_-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- no esperó respuesta; dio media vuelta. -Dale esto de mi parte- adelantándose, besó su mejilla con suavidad y ternura, antes de virar sobre sus pasos y salir de la casa, con el corazón desgarrado por la pérdida. -Vendré por ti...Harry-_

_(F-Fb)_

Se odiaba.

Pues aquel amor tierno, puro, de esperanza ambigua, se había convertido en un sentimiento más allá de lo fraternal, rompiendo la barrera de lo posible tan solo pocos años atrás...cuando Harry cumplió once, cuando obtener información acerca de él fue más fácil, y seguir la pista de sus movimientos era cuestión de una llamada anónima, un encuentro en Hogsmeade con un chico de grados superiores que no veía el porqué no dar tan inocente información acerca del jovencito Potter. Se había enamorado de él.

Aquel trato con Severus lo confirmaba, ya que en la sesión descontrolada de sexo casual ni por un instante había dejado de pensar en el chico que le esperaba en Lupin's Dwelling; ahogándose en la fantasía de que fuera él y no Snape el que le penetraba con fuerza, sosteniendo sus caderas hasta hacerle daño; mientras halaba de los amarres, sin atreverse a gritar el nombre que tanto amaba...que él mismo había elegido.

Harry sometiéndolo...la perversa idea le encantaba.

* * *

Avergonzado con sus acciones descendió la cabeza, admitiendo con el pequeño movimiento había errado o precipitado sus acciones. Frente a sus ojos verdes las consecuencias tomadas entre ambas manos, aferrando la caja de madera con toda su fuerza, sintiendo que en cualquier instante dejaría de existir. Había vislumbrado innumerables ocasiones su interior, y aún no terminaba de creerlo.

_-No lo hagas-_ sus dedos relajaron antes de tensarse de nueva cuenta. _-No lo veas nuevamente-_ sin poder contenerlo abrió la caja, mordiendo su lengua con cierta ansiedad, elevando la mirada al tiempo de tomar el contenido. Una docena de fotos...suyas.

La primera reflejaba a un vivaz niño de aproximadamente seis meses, rodeado de juguetes, nada aparentemente espectacular hasta fijar la vista en el adulto frente a él (la toma en perfil), que movía a un oso de peluche tal y como si estuviera vivo, haciéndole reír con los tiernos movimientos, contándole una historia. De un momento a otro Remus se inclinó hacia aquella pequeña réplica de él, besando su frente.

Había una serie de variaciones, alimentándolo, bañándolo (no pudo contener sus carcajadas al verlo empapado pero feliz), durmiendo a su lado, meciéndolo, jugando a esconderse tras una cuna, haciendo pantomima para él. Una grupal, de los merodeadores, Lily y él. Pero en todas ellas se encontraba Remus a su lado, con aquella sonrisa eterna... Hasta que aquellos meses fueron cortados de tajo, abandonando un gran tramo de diferencia a las siguientes capturas, en las que Lupin ya no aparecía, y él asistía a Hogwarts.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Harry se sobresaltó, mecánicamente ocultando aquel secreto bajo la almohada, aquel encontrado en el baúl de Remus, bajo una pila de cartas y documentos que no tuvo la paciencia de leer. -¡Pasa!- estaba nervioso, lo supo así por los latidos rápidos y fuertes contra su pecho, contrastando la mueca tranquila, que se aceleraron, pudiendo hacerlo, al ver a _Sirius _entrar.

-Harry...tengo que salir- la confesión prematura había sido planeada anteriormente, sabiendo el instante correcto y las palabras adecuadas para actuar, haciéndolo ver casual. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, percibiéndolo nervioso al tiempo de apoyar la mano sobre su cabeza, enredando los mechones negros entre los dedos.

-¿Otra vez?- sonrió con cierta culpa, recordando los eventos de la noche anterior. Había regresado hacía unas seis horas, rayando el mediodía, encontrando al chico leyendo tranquilamente en el sofá antes de virar a él con una mirada de reproche por la tardanza; y ahora, poco después de la comida, debía ausentarse.

-Sí...todavía tengo cosas que hacer- el trato suave de su cabello se deslizó a través de los dedos, recorriendo dulcemente en una capa superficial aquellos pensamientos que de sobra conocía daban vueltas y confundían. -Pero ahora es diferente. Tengo que ausentarme por una semana...- le vio tensarse, rechazando el anuncio. -...No te pongas así...- le abrazó, conteniendo aquella furia entre sus manos, jugueteando con la camisa azul que Harry traía puesta, deslizando su contacto a través de la columna, esperando su calma. -...esto es importante, te lo juro...sino, no te dejaría...- el chico se removió, intentando zafarse. No quería estar solo...cuando las pesadillas se hallaran entre sueño y realidad, gritando sin que en esa ocasión él fuera a abrazarlo, le permitiera dormir a su una verdadera familia. -...Snape vendrá a cuidarte- el trigueño olvidó las razones de su renuencia, exaltado por el comentario.

-¡¿Snape?!- intentó empujarlo desde el torso, obteniendo sólo que el adulto le aprisionara más aún entre sus brazos, recostándolo en la cama. -¡No necesito a nadie que me cuide! ¡Deberías saberlo!- la desesperación de descubrir qué era tan importante se hizo presente, mas no así la voz que calló, fragmentando el deseo de huir de la noticia tan difícil de creer. -¡Jamás alguien me ha cuidado! ¡No lo necesito ahora! ¡No quiero que nadie venga!- la culpa que se halló en el corazón contrario reafirmó las frases llenas de verdad, así como el resentimiento esperado, el tono grave en que fueron pronunciadas las palabras que él esperaba cuando se presentó. Ocultó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, abandonando un triste beso en la piel trigueña que se estremeció con la caricia.

-Eres muy cruel conmigo...- abrieron y cerraron la puerta principal, dando el aviso de ser la hora. Le soltó, colocándose de pie sin observarlo ni dejarse observar, saliendo apresuradamente del cuarto, viendo por última vez en una semana a los ángeles que había pintado para él, y al más importante, el que yacía sobre la cama.

_...Lo siento.

* * *

_

Entre sus dientes, en un recorrido suave de ansiedad, tomó su labio inferior al tiempo de su decisión final. Tuvo que admitir tras largos minutos de vanas justificaciones, se había sobrepasado con Remus, quien aún se encontraba atendiendo a la (para Harry) inesperada visita, aquella persona que entró a la casa sin absoluta educación de tocar antes; lo sabía así pues la puerta no había sido abierta por segunda vez. Cuidando de ser cauteloso por si llegara a interrumpir algo importante, o en tal caso pudiera ser de conocimiento información trascendental, bajó las escaleras que daban a la sala, no encontrando ésta ocupada, y sin embargo un par de libros sobre una maleta de viaje, a un lado de su sofá preferido, constatando que alguien ajeno se encontraba.

La tarde aún resguardaba una hora más bajo su manto azul-grisáceo, presagio de una nueva tormenta acercándose desde temprana hora de la mañana; pudo verlo así a través de las numerosas ventanas del recibidor que daban al bosque, también parte del territorio.

-...así que Minerva ha tomado el puesto- los susurros provenientes de la cocina llamaron su atención, al parecer por su volumen incomprensible era una conversación privada, pero al final la curiosidad le pudo. A paso lento se acercó, aguzando el oído ante la plática. -No puedo creerlo. Es decir, de todas las personas creí que ella sabría acerca de la situación a la que Harry se vio sometido...pero por como lo mencionas...no tenía ni la menor idea ¿No es así?- un poco de silencio, antes de continuar. -Ahora entiendo...por eso se mostró tan sorprendida en la mañana, cuando Albus declaró tener el conocimiento de, desde un principio- virando la cabeza, pegó su oído izquierdo a la puerta de fina madera blanca, escuchando. -Supongo contratarán a alguien más ¿No? No podrá ser directora de Hogwarts y profesora en un mismo tiempo...- contuvo el aliento por la noticia. -Lo siento por los alumnos (y ciertos maestros)...pues ella no dejará pasar ninguna falta. No quiero imaginarme lo que hubiera sucedido en nuestros días...- aquella voz se le hacía conocida...en un principio había pensado era Sirius, pero éste tono era mucho más suave y tranquilo, acariciando el aire que exhalaba a través de sus labios, calmando su ansiedad. Se preguntó de quién sería. -...seguramente no habríamos cometido tantos errores...aunque por otra parte...creo no me hubieran permitido entrar a Hogwarts bajo ninguna circunstancia...- intentó atar cabos...aquella persona era... -...creo, Severus, que no me agrada la idea de ver a Minerva al mando- un suspiro largo de resignación.

-Debes irte, no falta mucho para que oscurezca- del otro lado de la puerta, Remus asintió, permitiéndose un único beso de despedida, tan suave que fue solo una caricia compartida por los labios de Severus, con los ojos cerrados. Tras unos segundos, el Slytherin le tomó por el cabello, en un agresivo gesto, haciéndose paso a través de los labios tiernos, en un rudo beso que a pesar de todo le dejaba insatisfecho del delicioso sabor. El merodeador, sobresaltado por el aroma de uvas frescas que había asaltado sus sentidos, le hizo a un lado, destrozando la caricia. -¿Lupin, qué diablos te sucede?- sólo movió sus labios, respondiendo el nombre del jovencito de ojos verdes recién descubierto, señalando la puerta a su espalda. La réplica fue una maldición en voz muy baja. -¿Potter?-

Harry abrió la puerta, no tenía nada que perder ya. El corazón le latía fuerte al girar el cerrojo, empujando y entrando a la cocina, gritando un único nombre, aquel que tanto había pronunciado los últimos días. Por alguna razón estaba furioso, como hacía tanto no se encontraba, deseando se atreviera a darle la cara, buscar problemas. Podía sentir la sangre hervir acumulada a lo largo de su cuerpo, así como el rubor exuberante bajo la piel trigueña de sus mejillas, contrastando los ojos verdes brillantes dentro de su opacidad, que quizá no era importante...

Remus estaba en casa.

Pero tan pronto se halló dentro, un par de brazos le acorraló, evitando diera un paso más hacia las escaleras y seguir al hombre que en silencio y con tal rapidez que fue sorprendente, había llegado al nivel superior, sin ser visto por el más joven, prisionero de Severus, que resistía apenas los fuertes pataleos del muchacho, los golpes sin consideración que le eran dedicados por todo el cuerpo, así como el nuevo vocabulario que de tantas palabras altisonantes se había provisto.

_-¡REMUS!-_ el grito halló libertad en la garganta, sellando en la herida el único nombre, entintado de un tono de resentimiento al no comprender. -_¡¡¡REMUS!!!- _¿De dónde surge el amor que nunca profesas? ¿Es acaso el egoísmo de no saberse solo?

_Off through the new day's mist I run   
Off from the new day's mist I have come   
I hunt therefore I am   
Harvest the land   
Taking of the fallen lamb   
Off through the new day's mist I run   
Off from the new day's mist I have come   
We shift   
Pulsing with the earth   
Company we keep   
Roaming the land while you sleep._

Se oyó abrir y cerrar la puerta principal. Al tiempo de suceder, su lucha dejó de tener sentido, abandonando las fuerzas dentro del lastimero abrazo de su profesor de pociones, quien bajo promesa le llevó cargando al sofá, donde le dejó reponerse de la impresión. De igual forma él estaba sorprendido, pues el joven mostraba una mejoría impresionante en tan poco tiempo, casi una recuperación completa, a excepción de la locura que aún merodeaba cerca...tal y como lo había definido Remus alguna vez en la madrugada anterior.

-_Váyase...-_ Harry no quería virar hacia él, hacia los ojos negros que con seguridad le observarían con burla y superioridad. _-¡¡LÁRGUESE!!-_ el hombre no obedeció, en cambio le dirigió un sutil insulto a su inmadurez que no alcanzó a asimilar por completo, y decidió, por decirle de alguna manera, alejarse del muchacho lo más posible. Tomó los libros, la maleta y subió al cuarto de Remus sin decir más. Potter, que había soportado demasiado aquel insulto hacia alguien que consideraba sagrado hacía tan sólo unos minutos, profanando sus labios puros; tomó aire hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron ceder...y gritó en un desesperado afán por control, por retroceder el tiempo y romper aquella caricia que continuamente se repetía, las mismas consecuencias, la misma causa.

_Se estaban besando._

_La curiosidad mató al gato...

* * *

_

**Transmisión****…****interrumpida**

Antes de que se vean en la necesidad de asesinarme, permítanme presentar mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso de este capítulo, así como la poca información con la que les he provisto en esta ocasión, nula excusa del tiempo que ha transcurrido, así como los (aunque a mí no me lo parezcan), si se puede llamar así, intrascendentes momentos reflejados en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, he decidido dividir en dos estos días, por la única razón de que un capítulo para abarcar lo siguiente no me es suficiente. Por ello el final no es interesante, y queda demasiado en el aire, los sentimientos no parecen muy fuertes y...bueno, demasiados factores que no me veo capaz de explicar con claridad. Admito que quizá lo hallen insustancial, o falto del característico Angst que con frecuencia podemos llamar masoquismo, así como la emoción que debería existir y sin embargo no aparece. Por ello lo lamento mucho, pues me era necesario hacerlo de esta forma.

Inclusive me vi por largos días en la posibilidad de plasmar el lemon Severus x Remus, pero no hallé la inspiración necesaria, y a decir verdad...creo que quedará mejor en el siguiente episodio, según lo tengo planeado. Espero no se hallen demasiado decepcionados, y que encuentren la manera, paciencia y tiempo de perdonar este lapso.

Sin más que decir, nuevamente ruego sus disculpas. 07 Noviembre 2004

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	7. Of wolf and man 'Segunda parte'

**Madness**

Mi mente es cada vez más engañosa, pero no puedo desear que deje de mentirme. Porque cada vez que lo hace soy feliz, aunque sea por unos instantes.

R

Slash h/h

Harry x Remus

**Advertencia de alto contenido**: Slash (Homosexualidad). Angst. Violencia. Tortura. Non-Con. Incesto.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

* * *

**_Reanudando transmisión._**

**7. ****Of**** wolf and man (****Segunda****parte**

_No estoy celoso._

Tomó la cruz entre sus dedos, recorriendo el adornado borde de la crucifixión del héroe, al igual que él, símbolo de la religión que había tomado como propia desde corta edad que colgaba de su cuello. Viró el rostro, observando la luna llena abriéndose paso a través de los nubarrones de tintes nocturnos, alzándose por sobre su ventana en el aviso de que Remus en esos instantes habría dejado su apariencia humana, maltratando su cuerpo en la obvia demostración del dolor antes de que pelo castaño creciera por su figura desnuda retorciéndose en la absoluta agonía aullándole al paisaje al que temía y a cada mes enfrentaba. En tanto, se cuestionaba qué tan fuerte sería aquella relación con Snape, si éste último se comportaba como todo un caballero o si acaso era simplemente banal sexo intrascendente, si es que estaban enamorados o era costumbre. La idea no llegaba a tranquilizarle, por el contrario.

Sentado en la cama, ahogado en oscuridad (exceptuando la luz artificial de la luna), observó los ángeles que se movían a través de las paredes en la habitación; parecían fantasmas rondando su sueño inexistente. Con las piernas flexionadas en un desenfadado gesto, siguió el movimiento de la pintura, preguntándose si acaso la rutina dibujada tenía algún fin, si acaso vivía aquella obra de arte o era sólo la hueca representación del paraíso.

Pero Remus no sería capaz de dibujar muerte para él. No si acaso acertaba y le tenía en gran aprecio. Aunque jamás lo hubiera dicho, lo sabía. Y sin embargo se encontraba furioso, no sólo acerca de su inexpresada ausencia, ni la abrupta aparición, era todo junto, la evasión y su tan abierta relación con Snape, cuando ni siquiera se dignaba a verle. Le hacía sentir…

_No. Nunca celoso._

Cerró ambas manos, volviéndolas puños, antes de cerrar los ojos a la realidad. No quería ver nuevamente aquel trozo de película inventado en su cabeza. Pero el beso, aquel que realmente no había visto, se disolvió en varios pedazos uniendo un triste clímax de la trama, en un lugar sin barreras entre lo ficticio y la realidad, sin realmente comprender qué era peor de los dos.

No estaba celoso, pero Severus había tocado algo que no le pertenecía.

Y merecía pagar por ello.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras con pasos lentos que le llevaron a la sala, conjunta al comedor, acercándose con tal desconfianza que al mínimo avistamiento habría alzado la varita y lanzado un conjuro, cualquiera que fuese peligroso, al viento que había movido las cortinas estando la ventana abierta, o al hombre que se presentó del otro lado de la puerta. En uso de la mayor tolerancia y discreción se abstuvo, saludando con una fría mirada al profesor de Pociones que viró hacia él, apenas desviando los ojos del libro entre sus manos cetrinas. Frente a él, al otro extremo de la mesa, se hallaba la comida ya preparada, una serie de proteínas, vitaminas y energéticos que de no saber habían sido preparadas por Remus, habría agradecido sinceramente (obviando la sorpresa). El hombre le recorrió despectivo antes de volver a su lectura, un grueso libro negro de hojas amarillas, sin título, autor ni referencia alguna en la portada o costilla. Harry suspiró con pesadumbre antes de sentarse en su lugar habitual, hundiéndose en el asiento en una postura poco ortodoxa en tanto cogía el tenedor y jugueteaba con la ensalada.

Estaba deprimido, no podía evitarlo.

Ese hombre, al que observaba de reojo a cada oportunidad, al parecer contaba con el cariño de Remus, y no sólo eso, le era permitido verlo; sin mencionar claro, que _Sirius_ estaría con el licántropo en esos instantes. De no ser así ¿Qué razón hubiera causado se ausentara justo en inicio de luna llena? Con seguridad le cuidaría en Grimmauld Place, convirtiéndose en un gran perro negro portador de nobleza, que tras la difícil noche de transformación (y tras recuperar sus verdaderos cuerpos) le tomaría entre sus brazos, llevándolo a la cama aún bajo los efectos de la poción Matalobos que precisamente ese hombre, habría preparado (y entregado) con anterioridad. Había algo extraño en su ausencia. Algo que había intentado explicar Remus durante toda aquella semana, sin finalmente lograrlo, luciendo abatido por la sinceridad que se escapaba de sus dedos, atando la lengua en el grave sentimiento de la culpa.

-Si tiene algo que decir, dígalo de una maldita vez, Potter- bajó la cabeza; sin proponerlo había fijado la mirada en él, una mirada llena de odio que fue descubierta por su profundidad. Los ojos verdes lucieron abatidos antes de separar los labios, callados por el recuerdo de ambos hombres besándose. Inevitablemente palideció, la idea era abrumante. Lo negó, empezando a comer antes de que el incrédulo adulto descontinuara el silencio, lo cual no tardó en suceder. –Hasta el día de ayer no era de mi conocimiento que se sintiera atraído por Lupin, señor Potter- una irónica sonrisa apareció en los pálidos labios delgados que habían susurrado apenas aquella profanación, los mismos que el día anterior habían tomado a Remus en un apasionado beso. Harry se estremeció, abriendo los ojos cual grande era su sorpresa, soltando el cubierto en un acto inconsciente, virando a su profesor con aire incrédulo. Se puso de pie, abandonando los alimentos y saliendo de la habitación con la vista en un punto desigual de su camino. –Lo espero a las cinco de la tarde en la sala- asintió apenas, controlándose ante la idea de hacerle tragar aquel amargo sarcasmo algún día y tomar el control del que abusaba.

* * *

_"Sentirse atraído por Lupin"_ había sugerido Snape. No había llamado cariño, amistad, agrado, empatía, familiaridad, añoranza, ni proyección, a sus sentimientos por Remus, justamente atracción, esa había sido la palabra. Quizá hubiera sido mejor quedarse callado, fuera de la habitación, muy quieto, y esperar que todo pasase, no entrar a la cocina gritando su nombre, pataleando o lanzando improperios al no lograrlo, forcejeando con el hombre cuya primera deducción era que se sentía atraído hacia uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres.

No era suficiente justificación cada uno de los instantes que durante la semana le había dedicado a su sola memoria y ausencia, para poder afirmarlo; sin embargo, tras largas horas de meditarlo, Harry decidió ser sincero consigo mismo.

Severus Snape tenía razón.

En silencio tuvo que admitirlo, observando el separador que había elegido, ahora a mitad del nuevo libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una foto mágica de Remus y él hacía ya poco menos de dieciséis años, sumido en un solitario universo que sólo le pertenecía a él antes de que el profesor de Pociones abandonara el claustro de su temporal habitación y bajara las escaleras, marcando sus firmes pasos seguidos del ligero ondear de la negra capa al manejarse con tal elegancia.

Le vio colocarse a unos pocos pasos, desafiándolo con la silenciosa actitud que le hizo ponerse de pie, abandonando su lectura; tras ello alzar el brazo con la varita entre sus largos dedos delgados y cetrinos, y, al tomarlo desprevenido, pronunciar el hechizo.

-_Legeremence_-

Las memorias, vagas flechas de luz y electricidad en pequeñas descargas de mágica energía, no distaron mucho de las veces anteriores, si acaso se vio capacitado gracias a su pronta recuperación a acordonar tras una barrera los recuerdos más dolorosos, limitando a Snape de lo que pudiera ver o no. Los primeros años de su infancia de matices violentos transcurrieron resumidos en cortos minutos vapuleados por las figuras informes de su pasado, yendo de un fuerte golpe (sin poder evitar un recuerdo atroz de sadismo) a su adolescencia. Sus recuerdos quedaron debilitados en el instante en que Ron se presentó ante él, sonriendo, así como a Hermione (con el cabello más alborotado y corto que el año pasado) abriendo la puerta. Y tras ello, un nuevo corte que le llevó más allá de su control.

_Harry_

_Desperdigadas gotitas de lluvia fueron las memorias, cayendo sobre la realidad taciturna._

_El velo negro cae, la figura se desvanece golpeada por un rayo de luz en su pecho, con los rasgos en sorpresa al momento de caer vencido, el último en que le pude ver. Fui a él, y nuevamente Remus me detuvo, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos mientras su voz calmada era causa de mis gritos protestando la afirmación._

_Pude escuchar sus palabras…no había nada que hacer. Sirius estaba…_

_No precisé de la continuación interrumpida por mi propio grito real y ficticio, no así cuando la imagen cambió a una escena nueva de pasadas causas e iguales consecuencias, escena que no logré recordar ahora sabiendo que era parte del pasado perdido. Tío Vernon, ¿Qué placer encontraste en mi dolor, es porque somos diferentes…o es que te enamoraste de mí? La hoja del cuchillo estaba caliente por mi sangre salpicando mi piel rota, la carne herida y los huesos roídos por golpes que quebrantaron la voz, pero ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? Quizá es porque había sucedido antes, aunque a años antes de entrar a Hogwarts._

_Y el aroma a sexo llegaría a mi lastimada nariz repeliendo la necedad del hombre que sobre de mi debilidad se henchía aún más, cerrando los ojos a su pervertido placer. Lo sabía así porque siempre lo hacía, cada una de las veces en que el horror entró por la puerta. Quizá, si dentro del trance me esforzaba lo suficiente, podía encontrar mi propio dolor, las mismas lágrimas bajo igual excusa, podía incluso sentirlo dar contra mi cuerpo fuertes embestidas que a nadie, además de mí, le importaron ni lo harán nunca._

_No hasta que alcé la hoja en contra suya, casi prohibiéndole el aire que mancillaba en su cuerpo grotesco de perversión, y esperé a que la puerta fuera abierta, desesperado…y él llegó a salvarme._

_Si abro los ojos… ¿Estará Snape llorando? ¿Alguien se preocupará, a alguien le importará, alguien sabrá?_

_Este es mi triste secreto, revelado en contra de mi voluntad._

_…_

Pero sobre ninguno de ambos rostros se hallaba marca alguna de dolor, perfectas máscaras, una de odio, la otra de perfecta serenidad contraída en los recuerdos que aún valían la pena de permanecer. Harry suspiró, viendo la primera tarde aún en su apogeo. Tras un breve intercambio de insultos, subió las escaleras, manteniendo la quietud hasta que cayendo sobre su cama, las memorias fueron asimiladas.

Nuevamente la cruz entre sus dedos, la sostenía no por su significado, mucho menos por la religión a la que representaba la bondad crucificada en un templo vacío en que la respuesta a las plegarías es el eco de su estructura magnificente. Las súplicas no eran dedicadas a Dios, pedían por el regreso de Sirius, por Remus, por verlo nuevamente, rezando al vacío o a ellos mismos el término de una vida privada de la completa felicidad.

* * *

Había sido de su conocimiento que al traspasar aquella puerta encontraría dificultades, que los siguientes días de forzada estadía se verían guiados por un odio mayor a la debilidad que le llevó en primer lugar, que el joven no cooperaría y él no lo aceptaría, pero el trato estaba hecho y no había ya marcha atrás. El primer día había pasado con mediano éxito, con el seguir del protocolo, así como el segundo y el siguiente a él; pero fue al cuarto día que Severus pudo aceptar con franqueza que se encontraba en una de esas situaciones en que uno no puede simplemente salir bien librado. Harry había soportado satisfactoriamente las clases de Oclumencia, sin por supuesto, hacer mayores preguntas, como se hubiera esperado; sólo descendía de su recámara cuando fuera imprescindible hacerlo, y en general, ambos habían coexistido en la silenciosa enemistad que les unía, hasta que en un mero descuido Harry había dejado caer la fotografía de Remus que servía de separador a sus lecturas, logrando que Snape le observara interrogante.

Los ojos negros habían refulgido en burla, solamente eso además de una sonrisa torcida, antes de provocarlo.

-…Lupin es más de lo que un crío estúpido como tú puede aspirar- no había sido demasiado, sino suficiente para desbocar al joven que recogió la fotografía y silenciosamente subió las escaleras, procurando que su silencio no levantara sospechas mientras recorría el comedor, la sala y el recibidor, subiendo las escaleras próximas hasta el cuarto de Remus.

Aquella habitación no difería de la suya si acaso en tamaño y en decoración, dejando el toque rústico y tan lleno de añoranza en los muebles de cedro y caoba, el perfecto orden y atrayente melancolía que caracterizaban al licántropo, quien siempre tuvo una sonrisa únicamente para él. Las manecillas del reloj sobre el buró derecho marcaban las cuatro diecisiete de la tarde, aún así, la presencia de Snape había mantenido el camino de oscuridad en las ventanas veladas tras gruesas cortinas negras, largas y tristes, contrastando con la blanca calidez de la casa. A tan tenue luz recorrió la habitación, buscando un objeto sin nombre que callara la nueva ansiedad provocada por el hombre que escaleras abajo no reprocharía su ausencia. Se preguntó el porqué permanecerían en aquel cuarto las pertenencias de Remus, porqué no las habrían simplemente trasladado con un pequeño conjuro. Supuso que _Sirius_ también encontraba calma en Lupin, o quizá era la comodidad de saberlo presente.

Como fuera, recorrió la biblioteca personal que ocupaba un par de muebles fijos a la pared derecha y posterior, encontrando en la mayor parte del primero, volúmenes de investigación acerca de la licantropía, relatos muggles sobre avistamientos de hombres lobo que pasaban como simple literatura, ediciones de herbología, psicología, hipnosis, maldiciones y la medimagia de experimentación. Había libros de suspenso, terror y romance, de fantasía y ciencia ficción, gruesos ejemplares acerca de nuevos descubrimientos; todo lo que había intentado infructuosamente con el paso de los años. Y al no encontrar nada relevante, fue hasta el baúl antes registrado, a un lado de la chimenea apagada, abriendo sus goznes carentes de seguridad, agachándose hasta él y husmeando en su prohibido contenido. Por sobre todas las cosas se hallaba una cigarrera plateada que tomó e hizo a un lado en el suelo, dando mayor importancia a los documentos que hacía días había ignorado, cuidadoso de memorizar la pulcritud y el orden, de tal forma que su intrusión no fuese perceptible a simple vista.

La primera carta que halló tenía al Ministerio como remitente, así lo decía en el frente del sobre y el sello roto.

_"Estimado Remus J. Lupin_

_En respuesta al litigio colocado a nuestra disposición el 02 de Noviembre de 1981, cuyo preliminar dictamen se ha puesto en moción en el caso número 24126983-C8, reabierto el 17 de Mayo del presente bajo la demanda de Maltrato y Violencia en grave hacia el estipulado menor Harry Potter, y en vista de los pormenores acaecidos durante el periodo de reconocimiento así como de las pruebas indiciaras expuestas, el consejo tutelar a cargo del Departamento de Adopción falla a su favor._

_Se le pide se presente el día de hoy lunes 28 de Julio en el Ministerio de Magia para completar las solicitudes._

_En vista de ello en días posteriores se verá en periodo de observación y dado el caso su permiso podrá ser revocado sin previa consulta._

_Quedando a su entera demanda,_

_El Departamento de Adopción._

_Ministerio de Magia._

_Cornelius Fudge._

_Ministro de Magia."_

Lo cerró, sin entender mucho del contenido de la carta más allá del conocimiento acerca del maltrato que había sufrido, y que Remus había levantado una demanda. Guardándola en el sobre y envolviéndola nuevamente en el pañuelo de terciopelo negro, tomó el fólder siguiente, sacando su contenido y hallando nuevamente el sello del Ministerio de magia en cada uno de los pergaminos originales en perfecto estado.

_"CERTIFICADO DE ADOPCIÓN._

_… Como juez 10º del particular Departamento de Adopción, certifico que el menor Harry James Potter, nacido el 31 de Julio de 1980 en… … de padre James Potter (finado) y madre Lilian Potter Evans (finada), bajo la revocación del permiso otorgado a Vernon Dursley (muggle) y Petunia Dursley Evans (muggle), hallados culpables en la previa averiguación del caso 24126983-C8 de los cargos de violencia y maltrato en grave cuyo preliminar ha sido citado con anterioridad… ……en posterior, habiendo fallecido el tutor postulado de nombre, Sirius Black el pasado día… … con previa autorización del Ministerio de Magia y habiendo aprobado las correspondientes, el ya citado menor queda bajo custodia de Remus John Lupin de residencia… __…_

_Testigos__.........Snape, Severus. Tonks, Nymphadora. Shacklebolt, Kingsley. Weasley, Arthur._

_Humbert, Julian._

_Juez__ no. 10 en el Segundo Distrito._

_Departamento de Adopción._

_Ministerio de Magia"

* * *

_

La desesperación le llevó escaleras abajo cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaron la hora citada hasta caminar a la sala, donde el adulto permanecía sumido en su preciada lectura que no fue interrumpida hasta segundos después de percibir su forzada presencia. Severus enarcó una ceja al tiempo de levantar la prepotente mirada que le analizó de pies de cabeza en una pequeña síntesis del mutuo desprecio, evaluando el precioso cuerpo que temblaba ligeramente cuando se acercó. Harry estaba pálido, más allá de lo usual en las semanas anteriores, pero en sus ojos no existía el dolor o la resignación tachada de debilidad, sino el desasosiego del que tanto le había hablado Lupin, aquel tinte de locura brillante en el centro de la mirada verde que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos pausados, más allá del plano existente, entre la silueta difuminada y carente de una cuarta dimensión que ordenase el tiempo al que regía, el fino seguimiento de un solo gesto.

Snape dejó el libro aparte, sin dejar de observar su intranquila actitud dibujada en los rasgos blancos y enfermizos, como si fuese un animal salvaje que carente de toda lógica se arrojaría encima a destajarlo. Lentamente y sin siquiera hablar, permitió que el adolescente se acercara con pequeños pasos inseguros hasta el sofá, a su lado, sentándose al otro extremo y sin hacer realmente contacto visual. Parecía ausente.

-¿Preparado?- tomó su varita, apuntando al chico que en esos momentos levantó la fija mirada verde perdida en la nada, asintiendo levemente, y susurró el hechizo, tal y como los tres días anteriores. No supo cuando el entrenamiento se volvió en su contra, dentro de la seguridad de la sorpresa. –_Legeremence-_

Harry abrió los ojos aún más, sin permitir que penetrase en sus pensamientos carentes de sentido, y fue en ese instante en que reflejó el hechizo.

_"Quiero saber qué diablos está ocurriendo..."_

_Harry_

_No lo esperaba, su mirada negra me lo dice al tiempo de mostrarme sus más oscuros secretos, dentro de ellos su tortuosa infancia, su adolescencia, el amor faltante, las burlas en el colegio, aquellos secretos que le pertenecen y violo por simple necesidad, viéndome librado del placer que sería justificado, metiéndome a mi gusto en su mente oscura, lejana de buenos recuerdos, que muestra qué tan parecidos pueden ser los enemigos, qué tanto pueden comprender de sus propios monstruos. Nuestras infancias son parecidas, el mismo maltrato, en él aún mayor cuando sus propios padres realizan el ultraje que le conducirían a su actual verdad. Si hubieran sabido que crearían un Mortífago ¿Lo habrían evitado? En él no existe la memoria de una violación, lo que crea una fina brecha de diferencia incapaz de servir de consuelo, y no puedo evitar agradecer que así sea, que él no halla sufrido aquel terror, por mucho daño que posteriormente halla hecho._

_Mi madre le defendía pero él no agradecía su lástima, por el contrario, tomó venganza con una pequeña humillación que realmente no significó mucho por demasiado tiempo. Mi padre quiso vanagloriarse de su agrio comportamiento, queriendo definir su vida al robar la de los demás. Los merodeadores aparecen como pequeños relámpagos de luz, sólo eso, pero ellos no le veían en ocasiones...Severus se ocultaba, envidiando su cruel alegría. Severus Snape deseó por un momento formar parte de ellos, tener una familia de mayor valor que la sangre pura de ínfimo valor._

_La lluvia de memorias se detiene...quiero suponer que es una suave gota._

_El tiempo transcurre lento entre las brumas; él está sentado completamente solo en el salón, releyendo entre sus mechones de cabello oscuro el libro de Pociones que ha tomado de la biblioteca. Pero su lectura se ve interrumpida por los prontos pasos de un joven que pasa a su lado muy aprisa tras entrar al aula, yendo bancas delante de la suya, tomando el abrigo negro que había dejado olvidado durante su distracción con los merodeadores. El chico, de cabello castaño corto, da media vuelta, colocándose la prenda. Al ver a Severus se sorprende, pero no puede evitar sonreírle con sinceridad._

_-Ya terminaron las clases...deberías irte a tu sala común- es Remus. Y por primera vez, lejos de los libros y de los amigos que le aprisionan, Snape puede verlo en todo su esplendor, precioso, deseable, sonriente, amable, con una mirada chocolate llena de diversión e inteligencia._

_-¡Moony! ¿Qué, con un infierno, estás haciendo? ¡Venga, vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta!- el licántropo despertó de su breve incursión con el enemigo, virando hacia la puerta, desde donde Sirius le gritaba. -¡MOONY!- ninguno de los merodeadores le observaba, simplemente aguardaban impacientes fuera del aula._

_-Mmmhhh__…bueno__, nos vemos luego- siguió su anterior camino, pasando nuevamente a su lado con paso rápido, saliendo del salón. Fue una de las últimas veces en que le vio, antes de que el séptimo año finalizara._

_En parte supongo puedo entenderlo...supongo que Snape tenía razón. Remus es del tipo de personas que se vuelve tu primer amor, precioso e inalcanzable._

_Los recuerdos vuelven a caer desesperadamente frente a mis ojos, pero no es lo que yo deseo. Tengo que forzarlo. Los años pasan, apenas relámpagos de su crecimiento, vivencias en las filas de Voldemort, en la Orden del Fénix, en Hogwarts, hasta llegar a este año…ese mismo recuerdo es el que me detiene y ahora sé que no es mentira._

_Sirius cae tras el velo nuevamente, nadie le salva como las veces anteriores, y la memoria no dura más allá de escasos segundos, desvaneciéndose tras un nuevo momento que me hace olvidar la razón de mi inquietud, de verme obligado a arrebatarle el control. Sé que el salto no es por causa mía…es su deseo._

_Es Remus quien aparece, puedo verlo a pesar de la oscuridad, son sus ojos castaños, su cabello chocolate más largo de lo habitual, en medio de las sábanas de seda negra y por sobre los almohadones blancos que le enmarcan…luciendo dolorosamente tentador con aquella sonrisa amable. Si me concentro lo suficiente estoy seguro podría sentir deshacer los botones de la camisa de Snape, revelando la piel blanca bajo todo aquel halo de oscuridad, entre sus dedos temblorosos por la ansiedad, ayudados por las suaves manos de mi tutor, que contrario a él lo hace con lentitud, lográndolo al primer intento. Hay deseo en los ojos negros fijos. Deja de existir la frialdad._

_Pero pronto la quizá romántica escena cambia y evoluciona._

_Tomó la varita mágica, apuntándole, haciéndole dar media vuelta en el perfecto estado de su cuerpo desnudo bañado de oscuridad, mientras él se sentaba a su lado, observándolo, juzgando._

_-Ponte de rodillas- así lo hizo, esperando las siguientes instrucciones. Su cabello, antes amarrado en una pequeña coleta, caía sobre su rostro, dándole aquel toque de ángel, de ser prohibido al pecado, que tanto le gustó a Severus al hacerle virar la mirada a él, los ojos escondidos tras las hebras delgadas de cabello, dirigiéndole la sumisa expresión. Sus hombros estaban erguidos sin embargo, continuando la orgullosa postura de su cuerpo jamás débil e insignificante, haciéndolo más deseable, la espalda fuerte conducía a la cintura afable y delgada, sin más ni menos, la perfección descendiendo a su cadera, los firmes glúteos redondeados, todo en piel clara. Las piernas largas, fuertes, un tanto abiertas, dejando ver la semi-erección entre ellas. Es más que comprensible sentirnos atraídos hacia él. -…veamos qué tanto amas a ese crío- con un gesto le indicó sus siguientes acciones, relamiéndose internamente por el próximo espectáculo, que sin titubear un segundo, Remus realizó. Abriendo un poco más las piernas, apoyando la mano izquierda en el colchón y al hacerlo inclinarse, dejó que la punta de sus dedos pasearan por la extensión de su miembro, cerrando los ojos; logrando que su erección creciera y elevara considerablemente al contacto de sus manos, ahogándose en sus propias fantasías. –Más rápido- aumentó las caricias, repasando la punta varias veces en pequeños círculos enloquecedores, presionando a través de cada uno de los centímetros, al tiempo que intentaba no irregular demasiado su respiración, inclinándose un poco más. Se tomó con un poco de fuerza, intentando infructuosamente rodear por completo el ancho de su erección, girando la muñeca mientras iba y venía a través de su propio cuerpo, sin darse cuenta que tan delicioso movimiento le hacía entreabrir los labios y dejar de fingir tranquilidad, comenzando a suspirar mientras balanceaba un poco la cadera._

_La calmada voz por un momento quiso musitar, pero le atajaron los dientes apretados justo al momento preciso, deteniendo cualquier fantasía que le hiciese hundir en la irrealidad. Lució agitado, casi arrepentido durante unos instantes, poco antes de que Severus se colocara tras él, igualmente desnudo, tomando la cadera contraria, atrasándola más hasta rozar la pequeña entrada con la contrastante punta de su fuerte erección siendo involuntariamente acariciada. -¿De verdad lo amas?- la pregunta es simple, el tono desafiante no deja entrever sus sentimientos. Pero Remus comprende, y dejando de tocarse, coloca ambas manos en la cama, empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás, recibiendo sin preparación alguna, de una fuerte embestida, el miembro entero. Oculta su dolor tras los mechones castaños de cabello, virando su rostro hacia delante, pero no así el grito que es callado tras los doseles; empieza a temblar y cierra los ojos con fuerza._

_…_

Para el momento en que Severus pudo liberarse del hechizo, era ya demasiado tarde. Por ello no apartó la mirada oscura, dejando que el chico vagara a través de la opacidad actuando carencia de sentimientos, descubriendo la persona oculta bajo la máscara altiva; y en retribución obtuvo el atisbo de una pequeña sonrisa resignada. Se preguntó si el dolor en los ojos verdes era similar a la furia expresada en sus manos cerradas, si era mayor su deseo por salir corriendo o en tal caso golpearlo, y para su sorpresa, Harry se retiró sin decir nada, subiendo las próximas escaleras con la firme resolución de averiguar el significado de los recuerdos que mostraban a Sirius caer en medio de la batalla. Apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, Snape cerró los ojos, esperando que los minutos y días transcurriesen con rapidez.

Sin embargo, a la hora del desayuno del día siguiente, el desasosiego había desaparecido de los rasgos jóvenes. Harry no tuvo la discreción de terminar sus alimentos, sentado y con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, esperó que el adulto acabara de desayunar. Había estado planeando durante largas horas vespertinas las palabras correctas que iniciarían el asalto, procurando que su tono fuera calmado y respetuoso, sin dejar el desafío a no contestar, mientras jugueteaba con las cigarrera plateada sustraída del baúl, observando la fotografía de Remus dejada sobre su cama, queriendo develar por sí mismo parte del misterio.

Sonrió un poco, admitiendo que extrañaba aquella aura de secretos y la oportunidad de descubrir. Le vio descender los cubiertos, era hora de empezar.

-¿Por qué está haciendo esto, profesor?- descruzó los brazos, imitando una expresión tranquila llena de curiosidad. Se encontró con los ojos negros y fríos, intentando averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones, y tan pronto estos lo hicieron, Severus se mostró poco menos cauteloso, inclinándose un poco hacia delante, mientras hacía a un lado los platos vacíos, en un perfecto acto de complicidad. Aún así permanecía elegante, estoico, y el movimiento que había realizado era casi nulo.

-Lo sabe perfectamente, Potter- nuevamente le vio sonreír en un gesto muy Gryffindor y amable, tal y como se había mostrado en sus primeros años de estudio, pero supo que el curvar de sus labios era en plena satisfacción.

-Por Remus. ¿Está usted enamorado de él?-

-No- el brillo en los ojos verdes refulgió dolorosamente al saberlo, carente del conocimiento de su verdadero trato; y ante su propio asombro la esperanza resucitó de sus propias cenizas. -¿Y usted, Potter?- y se supo sorprendido tan pronto el ataque fue expuesto con tal tranquilidad, encontrándose Harry en una posición que no hubiese deseado.

-No- se sonrojó, al tiempo que rompía el contacto visual y descendía la mirada nerviosa, centrándose en una pequeñísima mancha de tinta negra en el blanco mantel sobre la mesa de fina madera. Tras unos segundos, y con bastante reticencia, siguió la respuesta que no precisaba de continuación, queriendo aclarar aquel punto por si pudiese cambiar algo. –Me gusta…siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo- Severus viró el rostro hacia la puerta dando por terminada la charla.

* * *

Nada de lo que ocurría tenía sentido ya, eran sólo fragmentos de realidad arrojados entre la bruma y la oscuridad. Comprenderlos significaba como tal, intentar reunir todas las gotas de lluvia entre las manos abiertas y esperanzadas por un milagro, que llegado al momento no sería más allá de la fe puesta en uno mismo. Podía tratar, llegar a la locura por cuestiones liberando más preguntas sobre la existencia de éste o tal factor, pero bien no era el mejor método.

Era cuestión de paciencia, esperar el momento preciso en que la lluvia parase un instante y pudiera detenerse a comprender.

Observando el ocaso anunciar las últimas horas del quinto día de la ausencia de _Sirius_, se mantuvo a la expectativa, inmerso de vez en vez en la agobiante lectura de un thriller muggle, varias horas antes de que entre su silencio, y el que por naturaleza habitaba en la casa, fuera por un momento quebrantado cuando tocaron a la puerta principal, pequeños golpes que le hicieron descender de la cama, abandonar el libro e ir hasta el ropero oculto por la pared falsa, haciéndolo aparecer y tomando del interior la capa de invisibilidad cuidadosamente doblada en uno de sus cajones principales. Extendiéndola a su altura, colocó el material plateado sobre su cuerpo, procurando esconderse bajo toda aquella frialdad. Dando varios pasos a la puerta de la habitación la abrió con cuidado y lentamente, en un verdadero arte girando el cerrojo dorado hasta verse fuera de la recámara.

Percibió el aire frío de la tarde, contrastante con la calidez de su habitación, mientras caminaba a través del largo corredor en que la luz parecía más sombría conforme daba pasos, alejándose de los dormitorios. Pudo escuchar el cerrar de la puerta principal, así como los pasos de varias personas caminando del recibidor a la sala, sin hacer mayor conversación que la ligera bienvenida de protocolo, escondidos tras un par de murmullos ininteligibles dentro de su rapidez y complejidad. Entre ellas pudo reconocer el tono del profesor de Pociones, y de Brenda, con quien no sostenía muy agradable relación.

Cuidó que al final del corredor su presencia fuera casi nula, aligerando la respiración ansiosa, en sus pasos rápidos e imperceptibles eliminando todo rastro de titubeo, mostrando los resultados de presumibles cinco años de recorrer Hogwarts y escapar a altas horas de la noche.

-...Moody lo está cuidando, no hay de qué preocuparse. De todas formas no planeamos que nuestra visita se alargue más de lo necesario...- era una voz masculina la que había anunciado tal, en tanto Harry aprovechaba para descender suavemente y con rapidez las largas escaleras que le llevaron al recibidor en pocos segundos sin ser percibido. Aún no podía escuchar con claridad. Dejó que su respiración descendiera aún más, acercándose con pequeños pasos hacia la sala donde las visitas se hallaban. -...por si nuestra presencia es requerida. Lo está llevando bien, los cambios que realizaste en el "Matalobos" han hecho que la mayor parte del tiempo se encuentre dormido, por lo menos después de la transformación y antes de volver a la normalidad. Y en el día, tras un par de horas de reposo...bueno, jamás lo había visto tan saludable, como si no le afectara...-

-Shacklebolt... ¿Podrías llegar al punto?- Harry se colocó a pocos metros de ellos, manteniéndose al margen de un punto central, observándolos en tanto se recargaba en la pared oeste de la habitación amplia y tan magníficamente amueblada.

-…Como sabrás…- anunció Kingsley, uno de los cinco que se encontraban en la sala además de él, en compañía de Tonks, Brenda, Mundungus y Severus, y en voz excesivamente seria (tan diferente de la utilizada antes, tan cordial), comenzó a hablar. -…hoy dieron de alta al tío del chico. Dos miembros de la Orden lo llevamos a Privet Drive para asegurarnos, en un auto del Ministerio, junto con la orden de no acercarse a más de quinientos metros a Potter bajo la resolución del juez la semana pasada…-

-Remus se ha vuelto loco- interrumpió Tonks. –Al parecer hace días realizó una visita personal y lanzó el _Cruciatus_ en contra de la tía y el primo de Harry…no retiró el hechizo hasta hallarse lo suficientemente lejos. Ambos fueron llevados a San Mungo; los medimagos han reportado graves daños físicos, causados por el avance de la maldición y la tardía asistencia- se calló, dejando que otro tomara las riendas de la conversación. A un costado, en el sillón reservado para una única persona, Severus esperó la resolución.

-Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos- bufó Brenda, sumiéndose en el asiento con resignación, en tanto observaba a ningún punto en particular. –Le preguntamos si él había sido el causante, sólo para confirmar nuestras sospechas… ¿Te imaginas su cinismo al contestar?-

-_"Harry ante todo. Siempre ha sido así y lo saben"_- contestó Mundungus, jugueteando con un galeón entre las manos a cara o cruz. –Me pregunto cuándo piensa decirle la verdad acerca de estar suplantando a Sirius- por un momento todos callaron, observándose unos a otros en tono melancólico. Claro que ese _todos_ excluía a Severus, quien a pesar de la noticia parecía impasible.

-No creo que lo haga todavía. La muerte de Padfoot aún está muy presente y…- se interrumpió Nymphadora, negando vehemente su propia confesión. -En fin, no estábamos hablando de eso. La suerte que tenemos es que los medimagos les dan a los Dursley dos años para la completa recuperación…y que nadie, aparte de nosotros, sabe de la relación que tiene con el chico. Mira que enamorarse de Harry… Si esto se supiera, sabes perfectamente quién sería el principal sospechoso…claro que, al Ministerio en estos momentos no le interesa llevar a cabo una de sus famosas investigaciones sólo para descubrir el culpable. Siempre pueden fingir una redada espectacular y llegar a la conclusión de que ha sido un Mortífago…- aclaró Tonks, observando el juego de Mundungus. Susurró "cara", el cual fue el resultado. –Vinimos a prevenirte…en caso de que alguien llegue a hacerte preguntas…-

-Lo que me parece increíble es qué tanto está dispuesto a hacer por Harry… ¿No es así, Severus?- Harry, entre los rápidos latidos inevitables, caminó de regreso a la larga escalinata, escuchando el último comentario de Brenda, entonado con poco aprecio a Snape. Sostuvo con gran fuerza la capa, de un momento a otro sintiéndose vulnerable. –Pero claro, tú sólo aprovechaste el momento ¿no?-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no tarda en oscurecer- intervino Shacklebolt, poniéndose de pie. –Aún tenemos que advertir a los Weasleys- y sin decir nada más, cada uno de ellos se despidió tan cortés como era posible, de Snape, quien se limitó a bufar en desaprobación y cansancio. El joven Potter se quedó inmóvil, tenso, por unos minutos más, hasta que las nuevas palabras de Severus le despertaron, haciéndole volver sobre sus propios pasos y regresar a la habitación.

-Maldito Lupin…- y la alegría que había residido, resultado de la esperanza, cayó como peso muerto en el estómago.

_Sirius está…

* * *

_

_Bright__ is the moon high in starlight (La luna está brillante, alta en luz de estrella)_

_Chill__ in the air cold as steel tonight (Escalofrío en el aire frío como el metal esta noche)_

_We__ shift (Cambiamos de posición)_

_Call__ of the wild (El llamado en la selva)_

_Fear__ in your eyes (Miedo en tus ojos) _

_It's__ later than you realized (Es más tarde de lo que crees)_

El cuarto vacío le recibió entre adelantadas penumbras, frente a la nada que le acompañaría esa noche al igual que las anteriores de aquella semana, que como es acostumbrado cuando uno espera algo con verdaderas ansias, transcurría lentamente. Cuidadosamente, casi con una exactitud cronométrica, se colocó de rodillas en medio del cuarto, de cara a la ventana central, y descendiendo el rostro mientras cerraba los ojos, permitió que los últimos rayos vespertinos acariciaran dulcemente el ambiente frío de Grimmauld Place. Concentrando sus sentidos en un punto incierto del lugar, exánime, fue capaz de escuchar el más ínfimo movimiento que crujía en el recinto.

En el piso inferior, Moody se hallaba encandilado a uno de sus libros, sentado en el sofá, en tanto su ojo de vidrio rondaba en su dirección, vigilándolo con cautela. Un poco más allá, recorriendo el camino, podía escuchar las respiraciones de los cuadros vivientes que entre sí murmuraban aciagos cuentos de viejas jornadas, y el roer de un nido de ratones bajo la escalera crujiente. La entera casa Black crujía en ocasiones diversas, tal y como si toda ella fuera un ser reclamando posesión, y en conjunto, podía escuchar el crepitar del fuego corroyendo el húmedo contexto, lamiendo el viejo aire circulando a través. Tantos sonidos en el aparente silencio de un bajo zumbido.

Involuntariamente sus labios fueron separados en una vieja plegaría, al tiempo que se permitía por unos breves segundos, elevar la mirada al cielo del otro lado de la ventana. Su mayor miedo se presentaba en el cielo índigo, y de tal forma como en antiguas ocasiones, el terror hizo presa a su cuerpo entero, rígido y convulso. Los músculos de su cuerpo se retorcían en el dolor de cambiar de forma alrededor de los huesos fríos queriendo explotar desde el interior, haciéndolo de tal modo que la maldición se mostró en un largo hocico en su antes rostro perfecto y la piel blanca se estiraba en la nueva constitución, regenerándose al ser rota por los abruptos cambios, sin que una sola gota de la sangre roja lograra caer. Los hombros ensanchados, se retorcieron al igual que las manos rompiéndose y volviéndose a unir. Los dedos al parecer quebrados, se volvían garras. Y todo lo que alguna vez fue Remus; ahora lleno de pelo café y rasgos licántropos, desapareció tras la reciente transformación. Las orejas sobre la cabeza peluda, alcanzaron a predecir sus propios aullidos. El rezo que murmurado había sido entre dientes, se volvió el desesperado grito a la luna atrayente y dadora de una nueva vida en sustitución de la anterior indistinguible. Los colmillos se hallaban llenos de sangre, la misma que él había roído dentro de su boca mancillada del delicioso líquido, y estos fueron recorridos en una rápida lengüetada que llevó todo rastro del elixir. El hombre lobo se permitió, dentro de su aturdida mente, pensar en Harry una última vez antes de que todo quedara en blanco y su cuerpo, alto, fuerte y lleno de cabello castaño oscuro, desnudo cayera cuan largo era sobre las sábanas acomodadas en medio de la habitación, en la silenciosa espera de que la nueva noche muriera tras los rayos del sol oculto.

Sus ojos tristes, de un dorado furioso, se cerraron, adormecidos por la poción, convirtiendo todo en un doloroso sueño que acabaría tan pronto despertara, aullando a la luna fría e indiferente el temor y odio que le tenía…

_Shape__ shift, nose to the wind (Cambio de forma, nariz al viento)_

_Shape__ shift, feeling I've been (Cambio de forma, estuve sintiendo)_

_Move__ swift, all senses clean (Movimiento veloz, todos los sentidos despejados)_

_Earth's__ gift (Regalo de la tierra)_

_Back to the meaning of wolf and man (De regreso al significado del lobo y el hombre)

* * *

_

Dejó que su mirada verde divagara a través de los rayos de sol que entraban por los grandes ventanales del recibidor, atravesando la fina tela blanca de los doseles inmaculados. A pesar de ello, de la cálida temperatura del mediodía, la piel de su cara, brazos y piernas, se encontraba inusualmente fría bajo la camisa negra, los jeans negros y la capa de invisibilidad. Observando la brillantez del día no pudo sino odiar el fulgor vespertino y la felicidad artificial que adornaba elegante la casa; mientras, sentado nuevamente a mitad de las escaleras medianamente alfombradas de escarlata, aguardaba que la puerta fuera abierta, no por el hombre que reposaba en la sala con su maleta lista, sino por el dueño, que llegaría en cualquier instante.

Era ya el octavo día, aquel que había esperado con tanto anhelo desde el inicio de aquella difícil semana y el mismo que había repelido tan sólo cincuenta y cuatro horas antes.

En verdad no sabía qué esperar ya, y tal sentimiento, tras dos días de negarse salir de la habitación o probar bocado, logró que el nudo en su garganta cayera de pleno, causándole náuseas. Tenía el estómago vacío, y sin embargo, estaba casi seguro que al entrar Remus por aquella puerta a pocos metros de sí, volvería sangre a través de su estómago ahora herido y vulnerable, sólo para reprocharle la mentira.

Bostezó, y el simple movimiento de su mandíbula, callado por la mano que cubrió sus labios abiertos, le revolvió aún más el malestar existente desde la base frontal de su cabeza, hasta un punto inexplicable de la planta de los pies, que zumbaba y latía, llevando la réplica a través de su interior lastimado. Un rojo fuego lamía las paredes de su garganta, el nudo había vuelto a aparecer, y ésta vez, ya que no le quedaban lágrimas que llorar, no podía ahogarlo contra la almohada.

Fue justo en el instante en que casi corría escaleras arriba, negándose a observar, que el abrir de la puerta obligó a su mirada verde virar, fija en el hombre que del otro lado, en medio de luz aparecía. Casi como él, en algo totalmente inconsciente, Severus se puso en pie y fue a recibir al dueño de Lupin's Dwelling, con igual modo serie e hipnotizado, expectante.

_Ese hombre…no es Sirius._

La imagen, a pocos metros de él, era de Sirius, su cabello negro descendía en una pequeña coleta tras la nuca, y los ojos grises caían sobre Snape de manera afable y tranquila, de ninguna forma posible de Padfoot hacia su enemigo. La sonrisa joven se ladeó antes de susurrar el nombre y un "Buenas tardes", haciéndole despertar de su impresión inicial.

El hombre frente a la puerta, que acababa de ser cerrada tras de sí, no era Padfoot. Parecía serlo, y a pesar de todo se hubiera obligado a creerlo, de no ser porque las noches anteriores habían sido de luto a su muerte sin explicación, y su ropaje negro no estuviese cubierto del frío dolor. Harry odió a Remus, recordando que era de él el verdadero cuerpo que observaba suplantar a su padrino.

-¿Y Harry? ¿Dónde se encuentra?- fue lo primero que surgió de sus labios tan pronto Severus se halló cercano y decepcionado por su cuestión.

-Arriba. No ha querido bajar en dos días- la mirada grisácea se centró con desconfianza en el profesor de pociones, pareciendo receloso ante el trato que le había prestado; sin embargo, pareció ablandarse tras largos instantes.

-Será mejor que vaya a hablar con él. Puedes quedarte si gustas…- Harry se puso en pie, observándolo tantear el camino que le llevaría a la larga escalera más cercana al recibidor, en tanto expresaba el obligado ofrecimiento con un tono que no se prestaba a ser sugerente.

-Lo que hiciste en Privet Drive fue completamente estúpido, Lupin. ¿Crees que no te atraparán, tarde o temprano?- el cambio de tema fue tomado con total calma, virando hacia el hombre que cuestionaba de lo que él no se arrepentía.

-¿Me delatarás tú?- el reto fue suave, apenas perceptible, pero no fue hecho con voz cínica o sarcástica, siquiera como una verdadera pregunta, fue la sincera afirmación que no necesitó de apoyo para saber la respuesta negativa. Así pues, le sonrió ligeramente, antes de volver a hablar, ablandando un poco la mueca de piedra. –Se lo merecían. Vernon Dursley pagará su cuenta también, no ahora, debe cuidar a su familia, pero después de ello…de que se recuperen…cuando todo este asunto se crea olvidado, me encargaré de él- la sonrisa se acentuó casi con dulzura, continuando. –No me mires así, no pienso matarlo. ¿Qué ganaría yo? Su vida no me sirve, y el tomarla no disolverá el daño; simplemente quiero que esté consciente de lo que le hizo a Harry…y que se arrepienta- dio media vuelta, yendo hacia las escaleras más cercanas, y fue al segundo escalón, cuando ya daba la conversación por zanjada, que la voz de Snape le interrumpió nuevamente.

-Estás obsesionado- Remus descendió la mirada, fijándola en la barandilla que sostenía su mano izquierda, y crispando un poco más los dedos alrededor, contestó. Harry aprovechó la distracción, para escabullirse escaleras arriba, lentamente hasta hallarse en el piso superior, aguzando el oído para sus palabras, suaves y poco audibles cuyo tono era resignado, casi triste, cual gran condena que estuviera dispuesto a cumplir. No había pizca de esperanza ni la felicidad pregonada, simplemente era Remus, mostrándose destruido por sus propias decisiones.

-Quizá. Pero aún le amo. Buenas tardes, Severus- esperó varios segundos, largos instantes que casi fueron minutos, antes de oír a Severus tomar sus cosas, despedirse con un ligero bufido, y salir de la casa, con un descuidado azotar de la puerta tras de sí. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se permitió mostrar el poco bienestar tras la luna llena, y recargarse en la pared contraria de las escaleras, cerrando los ojos miel que habían entristecido notablemente.

_I feel I change (Siento que cambio)_

_Back to a better day (De regreso a un día mejor)_

_Shape__ shift (Cambio de forma)_

_Hair__ stands on the back of my neck (El pelo se queda tras mi cuello)_

_Shape__ shift (Cambio de forma)_

_In wildness is the preservation of the world (En lo __salvaje está la preservación del mundo_

_So seek the wolf in thyself (Así que busca al lobo en ti mismo)_

Harry le observaba, escaleras arriba, derrumbarse con lentitud en los escalones, con tal cuidado de no hacer ruido que no pudo sino conmocionarse. Parecía cansado, no sólo de su licantropía. Observándole abrir la mirada, supo que estaba a punto de llorar, pues de igual forma se percibía. Aún existía el vacío, el odio por haber sido traicionado, pero pudo más el sacrificio de permanecer en silencio y no llorar aunque existiera el deseo y las razones. Verlo derrotado, aún así dispuesto a luchar, aumentó el parecido entre ambos.

_Además…Remus estaba dispuesto a ser Sirius, para él._

_Y él no quería perder a Sirius. No podía dejarlo ir._

Lanzando a un lado la capa de invisibilidad, bajó las escaleras, yendo a abrazarlo cuando le alcanzó.

-¡Sirius!- entre sentimientos ambiguos, no pudo sino sostenerse de él, queriendo que el cariño por el hombre eliminara el odio que existía. Los brazos que le rodearon, correspondiendo el gesto, silenciaron toda protesta, permitiendo en aquel momento el engaño que les unía.

_Me mentiste…

* * *

_

**_Transmisión…interrumpida._**

Por fin actualicé, aunque, vale, creo que ha valido la pena Muchas cosas sucedieron, demasiado fue revelado, incluso la nueva actitud de Harry y unas cuantas escenas de la relación Severus/Remus. Creo que nuestro Gryffindor aún no asimila toda la información recibida, lo hará en el próximo capítulo, y veremos sus reacciones. Supongo entenderán ahora el porqué es una historia Remus/Harry y no Sirius/Harry (o viceversa), todo es parte de un pequeño embrollo de personajes…y a decir verdad, la idea original ha cambiado un poco. Ahora, ¡Ah sí! Este capítulo fue finalizado el 31 de diciembre del 2004, por lo que los veré el próximo año, esperando que estén bien y disfruten cada día :) Por cierto, su querida servidora está enferma vv (Me siento muy mal TT) así que espero sean buenos y comprensivos, y no me regañen demasiado

Deseándoles un Feliz Año Nuevo, mil besos,

Nabichan Saotome.


	8. The god that failed

**Madness**

Mi mente es cada vez más engañosa, pero no puedo desear que deje de mentirme. Porque cada vez que lo hace soy feliz, aunque sea por unos instantes.

NC-17

Slash h/h

Harry x Remus

**Advertencia de alto contenido**: Slash (Homosexualidad). Angst. Violencia. Tortura. Non-Con. Incesto.

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.

**_Reanudando transmisión.

* * *

_**

**8. The god that failed**

Observó dentro de la mirada brillante, misma que le sonrió por un segundo antes de virar a la pantalla encendida, concentrado en las danzantes imágenes. En el color llamativo, precioso, desencantado de la falsa efigie que observaba.

_Se veía tan indefenso. _

La piel mostrada, la sonrisa eterna, la alegría que pregonaba con sus palabras joviales, eran realidad sólo cuando se fijaban en él, en esos instantes parecía refulgir una extraña aura de calidez y tranquilidad contagiosa. Y Harry lo agradecía.

¿Sirius?- el adulto viró hacia él, sin darse cuenta que con el gesto venía la sonrisa involuntaria.

Dime- sí. Harry movió la cabeza en una negativa tras encontrar verdad en sus pensamientos, sonriéndole a su vez.

Nada, olvídalo- una pequeña mueca de incredulidad, el elegante alzar de la ceja derecha invitándolo a confesar la razón; más él continuó en silencio, bajando sin pretensión la mirada, dándose cuenta que aquel tentador gesto era propio de Severus Snape.

_"¿Tanto lo quieres?"_

¿Pasa algo?- de nueva cuenta un rotundo no, aquel que no trajo una réplica más allá la siguiente tierna invitación. -Traeré más palomitas- la voz sonó amable, con un toque alegre. Harry viró la mirada hacia el cuenco vacío en la mesa de centro entre el sofá y el equipo de video muggle que Remus sorpresivamente le había regalado la tarde pasada, aquel gran cuenco que cogió, llevándolo a la cocina.

* * *

Las yemas de sus dedos golpeaban en un ritmo constante el sof� mientras el talón de su pie izquierdo levantaba y caía sobre el suelo, ansioso. No llegaba, no pasaba de un par de minutos de silenciosa espera, de ansia en el primer instante de ausencia, pero Remus aún no regresaba, siquiera causaba alboroto en la cocina; de tal que la voz era inexistente, la sonrisa eterna sin encontrar...no había signo alguno de que alguien más se encontrara en Lupin's Dwelling. Lo único constante era su propia respiración, los nerviosos golpeteos, así como el azul-violeta derramado en el cielo a través de los doseles abiertos, el viento que golpeaba las ventanas. El frío líquido que llenaba su cuerpo, recorriendo las dolorosas venas heladas, era quizá su propia sangre bajo la trémula piel pálida que en bajas temperaturas amenazaba con romperse.

_Frío. Un dementor._

El fuerte estremecimiento que le recorrió de pies a cabeza dejó a su paso el húmedo camino de desesperación y malestar acrecentado; se sostuvo, las manos sobre el brazo contrario en un poderoso agarre; escuchando las suaves notas de piano en la película, bajando el tono hasta desaparecer. De un momento a otro la puerta de la habitación contigua fue abierta, llamando a su mirada a virar. Remus se condujo con el bowl en manos de regreso a él, mas la sonrisa no apareció como de costumbre al acercarse, en cambio se encontraba una mueca de preocupación.

¿Harry?- había errado de tono sin darse cuenta. Dejó el cuenco en la mesita de centro, presuroso, casi sin darse el tiempo de tener cuidado, e inclinándose hacia él colocó la mano izquierda sobre el respaldar del sof� la otra en su frente, despejando en una tenue caricia los mechones azabache. -Estás helado- irguiéndose, fue hasta el clóset en el recibidor, descolgando de él una chamarra negra de piel.

No es para tanto- caso omiso a las palabras orgullosas, el licántropo volvió, ofreciéndole la prenda, colocándola sobre sus hombros y tomando asiento a la derecha del joven. Los labios, fríos, pálidos y temblorosos del trigueño fueron callados, dándose cuenta todo su cuerpo tiritaba, negando las tercas afirmaciones. Asimismo se hundió avergonzado en el sof� cerrando la chamarra.

¿Quieres una cobija?- Harry rodó los ojos, acto que murió cuando Remus le tomó de las mejillas con suavidad, tras unos segundos tentando nuevamente su frente, ahora con silenciosos labios cerrados. Las palabras les separaron por breves instantes, al parecer había reencontrado la calma en algún punto fiel de la inocente caricia. -Tus mejillas están calientes- una mano en su cuello hizo a Harry detener de golpe la respiración. -También tu cuello- le soltó, al parecer sin remordimiento. -...Parece no ser nada. ¿Cómo te sientes?- soltó el aire retenido, ascendiendo la mirada hacia él. Procuró desembarazarse de aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de responder.

Bien...es sólo que...- le interrumpió, sin dejarse convencer de aquel llamado bienestar. Los ojos miel le observaban con cariño y dolor entremezclado de finos colores dorados.

¿Regresaron las visiones?- Harry le dedicó una sonrisa de completa resignación, asintiendo.

_"Jamás se han ido"

* * *

_

La película transcurría sin su completa atención, de vez en cuando la mirada discurriendo en tal o cual detalle dentro de la misma, los movimientos de la cámara en la dramática escena, el sol atrapado entre nubes que limitaban la iluminación logrando un día gris y húmedo concordante con los trágicos instantes de la guerra; en otros se entretenía en él, acariciando en cortas miradas el contorno suave del atractivo rostro. Su cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta en ocasiones se liberaba, dándole aquel desenfadado carácter que iba muy bien con la traviesa sonrisa que bailoteaba en el rostro.

Remus se había acostado, tomándose la permitida libertad de apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de Harry. El cuenco de palomitas a la mitad de su capacidad fue olvidado nuevamente en la mesa, ambos habían concordado en ello.

A Lily siempre le gustaron mucho las películas. Con el tiempo nos contagió...- dijo de un momento a otro, aderezando la afable compañía en que el silencio sabía tan bien. El joven tuvo excusa para mirarlo, olvidando de momento el filme. -Luego se arrepintió: No podía quitarnos del sofá. Terminaba quejándose de lo perezosos que nos habíamos vuelto, que si la televisión era más importante que la cena, que estábamos locos si pensábamos que iba a cocinar para un grupo de haraganes...- sonrió. -Si nos portábamos mal no teníamos permiso de ver la televisión...- el trigueño se permitió una mueca de incredulidad. -...Como era frecuente conseguimos una aparte y ella la aventó por la ventana- supo el porqué aquella anécdota hacía quedado guardada, no era del todo agradable. -No le hablamos durante varios días...hasta que ella se resignó, poniendo de condición nos encargaríamos de la casa- bostezó con pesadez, estirándose con delicia, olvidando la plática. -El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido- por varios minutos más ambos permanecieron en silencio, Harry enredando los castaños mechones sueltos entre la punta de sus dedos, observando la película nuevamente pasar.

_Un día nuevo terminó.

* * *

_

Suspiró. Levanto la pluma de águila de la hoja de pergamino cortado, pensando en la continuación. Golpeteó varias veces en la base de madera, pensando que quizá no fuera tan buena idea...no si pensaba seguir el juego.

¿Harry?- bajó las escaleras, encontrando al joven en medio de la sala, sentado en el suelo frente a la mesa de centro, escribiendo. El calmo rostro por unos instantes mostró exaltación, misma que fue obligada a desvanecerse. Los ojos verdes se levantaron justo en el instante en que él descendió la ansiosa mirada, de igual forma los escalones del vestíbulo. -Voy a salir unas horas- el tono seco inevitable, fue sin embargo causa de angustia en el chico, que se puso en pie al observarle abrir la puerta principal.

¡Sirius!- a punto de salir, Remus detuvo a fuerza de compromiso los pasos, cerrando la puerta, impidiéndose la huída. -¿Puedo ir contigo?- Harry se puso en pie, abandonando las cosas sobre la mesita, casi derramando el tintero cuando el pergamino se enrolló; tanteó la posibilidad, acercándose hasta él a través de la sala hasta el recibidor, en el camino cogió la chamarra negra de piel que había quedado en el sof� y ante su propia sorpresa, Remus asintió antes de recargar la frente en la puerta.

...Pero tápate bien- una hermosa sonrisa partió sus labios, alegre por la petición concedida. -Vamos...hay que comprar la comida- a pesar del tono amable, contrario al anterior, los ojos dorados no viraron hacia él, limitándose a observar el paisaje frío al abrir el pórtico; la tarde gris que se hacía paso entre las nubes, junto a los pequeños rayos de sol que lograban atravesar los obstáculos, mostrando caminos salpicados en un principio que regresaba a sí mismo; ante las circunstancias, Harry se puso rápidamente la chamarra, siguiendo los pasos de Remus y esperando que este le condujera. Al tiempo, el adulto cerró con llave la puerta.

Aquella región, donde fuera que se encontrase, era diferente a Privet Drive. Al contrario de ésta, el frío abundaba (Quizá fuera por la cercanía al bosque, pensó Harry), principalmente en la mañana y poco después del mediodía, siendo el calor concentrado en la humedad de la tarde en apogeo, volviendo las noches casi sofocantes, aún así cálidas, gentiles y lluviosas. Era en esas noches en que Remus se permitía acercarse un poco más a él, abrazándolo, hundiendo la respiración en el hueco de su cuello, de vez en cuando entregándole relatos que carecían de razón, tal y la noche anterior. Tal vez...simplemente se sentía seguro en la oscuridad.

_"En la oscuridad no hay luna llena"_

Harry detuvo sus propios pasos surcando pequeños desniveles del camino del bosque. Ante tal pensamiento, no pudo sino rememorar una historia muggle. Observó al adulto frente a sí, cuya absorta concentración se hallaba fija en la roída corteza de un grueso roble; tuvo el inocente gesto de elevar la mano derecha, dibujando con la yema de los dedos el contorno de las heridas en el alto árbol silencioso. Tras el par de los segundos, Remus cayó en cuenta de sus propias acciones y siguió adelante, descendiendo la dulce caricia.

Los ojos verdes capturaron el motivo de tal comportamiento, vislumbrando marcas de garras a la altura de su cabeza, donde el hombre-lobo enfurecido se había sostenido durante la transformación. Mas siguió caminando, lejos de la barrera de protección sobre el terreno de Lupin's Dwelling.

* * *

Había sido diferente esa ocasión, aún más que antes. Ya no esperaba encontrarse una mirada gris alegre, ni unos labios sonrientes que le hablaran con coquetería, siquiera la voz a la que tanto quería, o el mismo carácter despreocupado de siempre. Sirius estaba muerto, sin importar cuán bien lo personificara Remus, si acaso era su cuerpo el que de vez en vez se enredaba entre sus brazos, o el rostro perteneciera a él...aún si lo extrañaba, pues lo extrañaría siempre...tal y como siempre se hallaría la silenciosa muerte.

Desvió la mirada, buscando algo entre sus borrosos recuerdos. Era el fino cabello castaño entrecano de Remus, la mirada tan amablemente desoladora que brillaba en listones de miel y chocolate, la sonrisa eterna, la piel pálida, siempre algo enfermo por la licantropía, algo ausente por la pérdida; el caminar era ligero, elegante aunque oscuro y taciturno en los días en que se encontraba aparentemente él solo; los ojos podían hallarse fijos en algún punto incierto del salón mientras daba clases, o en el cielo a través de una ventana del castillo en la solitaria medianoche, mas parecían siempre rememorar, concentrando en el cálido material brillante el misterio derramado y la tristeza igualmente eterna; quizá fuera que los días opacos ocultaban los instantes de valía, y Remus no podía en cambio esconderlos.

Llévalo...- le sugirió una voz a su espalda, antes de que aquel hombre tomara la caja de cereal que sin querer Harry había estado observando con fijeza. Los ojos verdes siguieron el transcurso de aquel arrebato, poco antes de que Remus colocara la caja en el carrito que hasta hacía unos segundos tan pacientemente empujaba.

No, es que...-

¿No lo quieres?- agitó la caja de cereal, preguntando en voz suave. Ante el alusivo, Harry no pudo sino sonreír, asintiendo, observando a su tutor con notable cariño y admiración, con gusto de ahogarse en el color de dulce miel. La caja fue dejada en el interior del carrito del supermercado muggle, que iba a la mitad, y ambos reiniciaron la marcha.

* * *

Hacía un par de horas habían llegado del supermercado, recién habían guardado las compras en el lugar correspondiente, entre tranquilas conversaciones, deteniéndose a merendar un poco, jugar, descansar, dedicándose bromas y comentarios diversos; hasta justo ese instante, en el desayunador de cuatro plazas, frente a dos humeantes tazas de chocolate caliente, en una hora incierta de la noche.

De manera discreta alzó la mirada, deteniéndose en la preciosa dulzura de las calmas facciones de Harry, tiernas, un poco melancólicas, solitarias, de sensualidad inocente, debatiéndose entre la niñez y la prematura madurez a la que era forzado. Los mechones negros caían en leve desorden sobre las gafas redondas un tanto bajas, bajo las cuales los ojos verdes brillaban, reflejando la silenciosa escena. Partió los labios, tomando con la punta de la lengua los residuos de chocolate en las comisuras.

_...James nunca alcanzó tal belleza._

¿Pasa algo?- negó, descendiendo la fija observación descubierta, tomando la cálida taza entre las manos, llevándola a su boca ansiosa, en la que existía el vacío. Pasaron largos instantes de duda antes de que Harry se atreviera a hablar nuevamente. -¿Sirius?-

Dibujó una sonrisa ladeada. Se había acostumbrado a fingir, de tal forma que era ya algo natural suplantar la personalidad, las actitudes, vida y pasado de Black...si Harry preguntara algo...lo sabría. Mas no así podía disimular la grave diferencia entre ambos: El amor por él.

Sólo pensaba- la taza fue abandonada en la mesa, antes de que Remus se tomara la libertad, recargándose, tomando un desenfadado modo para con él. -Si pudiera...te evitaría estos inconvenientes...- los ojos castaños regresaron a él, acariciando en empatía. -Tomaría tu lugar- la cabeza hacia atrás, se recargó en la silla, rehuyendo la mirada verde ante las siguientes palabras inevitables. -Pero no puedo- no existía del todo la resignación, así se lo hizo saber al nuevamente observarlo fijamente, desviviéndose en ternura y sin embargo seriedad. -Es injusto- se detuvo por breves instantes, dentro de la duda del joven que se inclinó hacia él. -Voldemort ha regresado. En Mayo, él y sus Mortífagos, entraron al Ministerio de Magia, en busca de una profecía... donde se narra quién y cómo podrá derrocarlo. Te engañaron...te llevaron al Ministerio, abriste la puerta y ellos...-

�¿La obtuvieron!- ante la brusca y ansiosa interrupción, negó en respuesta, añadiendo de inmediato.

No. La Orden llegó, entreteniéndolos, y durante la batalla se rompió...- tomó un poco de chocolate, observando la desilusión del jovencito frente a él, mezclada con el alivio. Antes de hablar, cogió la servilleta, secándose los labios. -Pero no era importante. Hace poco más de dieciséis años Dumbledore fue testigo de aquella profecía y por tanto no fue necesaria- calló, observando la determinación de Harry. -No creo que quieras saber lo que dice- ante la mirada que le dedicó, supo que estaba equivocado.

¿Lo sabía antes?- no tuvo la valentía de mentirle, aceptando. -¿Entonces porqué no podría saberlo ahora?-

Supongo...- ambos brazos sobre la mesa, levemente cruzados frente a la taza de chocolate. -...deberías saberlo- desvió la mirada, recordando las palabras exactas, que durante tantas noches había repasado hasta el cansancio. Las siguientes palabras faltaron de tono más allá de la resignación, y al último instante le tomó de la mano, observando la piel ligeramente trigueña que en la dulce caricia pareció estremecerse. -_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes. Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras..." _¡Harry!-le tomó en brazos, poco antes de que cayera del todo inconsciente en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

_El velo negro ondeando en movimientos desiguales cae sobre tu cuerpo inerte, y es mi voz la que grita que vuelvas... _

Se revolvió entre las sábanas blancas que le cubrían. Hacía calor en la habitación. El sol del avanzado amanecer golpeaba en cálidos pulsos los párpados cerrados bajo los que se ocultaba el color esmeralda opacado por el cansancio. Existía una ligera agonía en el centro de su cabeza, acrecentándose por breves instantes hasta desvanecerse por completo, golpeándolo con fuerza doble al tiempo de volver. Aquel mismo malestar le hizo sentarse en la cama, abriendo con pereza los ojos. La mano derecha en la cabeza, presionando el punto de mayor dolor.

_...son nuevamente tus brazos los que me atrapan. Sin sentido. ¿Qué es esto?_

De reojo pudo observar Remus se hallaba malamente acomodado en una silla, el cuerpo recargado en la cama, los brazos flexionados bajo la cabeza, y entre sus dedos enredada estaba una antigua cruz de plata fina, de adornado diseño grabado y una pequeña piedra escarlata en el centro, en el simbolismo del sacrificio realizado.

_Cabello castaño, ojos miel ocultos..._

_No eres tú mismo..._

_Tú estás muerto._

Sorprendido ante la imagen que no correspondía, abrió la mirada de forma desmesurada, tomando de inmediato los lentes abandonados en el buró derecho, colocándoselos de inmediato y en tan agresivo modo que se hizo daño; observó al hombre que yacía dormido a su lado en ausencia de preocupación. Varios mechones castaños descendían fuera de la baja coleta, cubriendo en parte el rostro calmo, mas sabía era él, de una forma diferente, vivaz, recuperada, la piel blanca parecía invitar a la febril caricia de adoración, morir en el cuerpo que entre sueños se estremeció.

_El sueño ha terminado...bienvenido al secreto._

Era pues, o no era quien había durante semanas observado, mas aún él, real. Tomando en silencio oxígeno manchado de realidad, convirtiéndose nuevamente en lo que nunca había dejado de ser, mostrándolo abiertamente. De él habían sido todas las palabras mencionadas el último mes, quien le había ido a visitar en nombre de 'Sirius', quien le había sacado de Privet Drive, el que había vuelto a cobrar venganza.

Se vio tentado a pronunciar el nombre...mas el silencio tomó su boca en un beso posesivo, impidiéndole interrumpir el calmo sueño en el que Remus yacía, obligándolo a observar la belleza de los rasgos taciturnos. Por largos minutos aceptó el cruel atrevimiento que le ató...largo rato simulando una vida sin movimiento, limitándose a ser testigo de un mundo que giraba en torno a la locura.

_Sirius se ha ido...

* * *

_

Tocó a la puerta, a los pocos segundos obteniendo el permiso para entrar, revelando en el interior de la recámara a Remus en medio de un desorden de libros en la cama donde yacía sentado, con un grueso volumen entre las manos cuyo nombre no tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntar. Recordando que en mente tenía asuntos más importantes, al llegar a su lado le extendió en grácil movimiento amable la pequeña nota dejada por una lechuza hacía cortos minutos. Sabiendo el contenido de ella, sin embargo, no se retiró.

...llegó esto para ti...- su tutor le dirigió la cortés sonrisa de agradecimiento, continuada por la palabra expresa, antes de preguntarle en tono casual aquella terca cuestión ya en ocasiones tan insistente.

¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- asintió sin apenas colocar atención en la pregunta, esperando leyera la ligera misiva, con el fin de observar su reacción. En réplica obtuvo un incrédulo suspiro de resignación, sin motivo, pues hacía ya casi una semana que la recaída había cedido por completo.

La mirada chocolate, tan sólo hacía unos segundos calmas entre un mar de desasosiego controlado, en la humedad que podía ofrecer en contradicción, se separó de él, descendiendo a la letra legible en la carta sin sobre ni remitente que le había sido entregada; dejándolo frío con el solo gesto, casi presuntuoso de cruel desamparo; hasta que finalmente se sentó en la cama, en uno de los costados aún no invadidos por la extenuante lectura del licántropo.

La delicada presión que sostenía la misiva, se volvió sádica al instante de la primera línea leída, sabiendo de antemano el perfecto contenido que en elegantes letras le hechizaría, al final le convencería volver a empezar con aquel divertido entretenimiento que Severus tanto disfrutaba, manipularlo, tenerle en tan comprometida situación que no desearía liberarse de su complicidad. La suave voz que acariciaba las palabras al ser susurradas en su oído, casi pudo seducirle entre agresivos besos jurados, antes de toparse de lleno con la realidad.

_"Debemos vernos, continuar con nuestro juego inconcluso._

_Iré a las 7:30 del presente; es conveniente que estés preparado, Remus._

_Te ama,_

_S. Snape"_

Cerró los ojos, en apariencia con la necesidad y el propósito de calmar el sentimiento corroído en que parecía ahogarse; mas al no verlo logrado tras una fina hilera de instantes, furtivamente deslizó los dedos a través de las sábanas, debajo de la almohada, sacando la varita. Olvidando que Harry se encontraba a su lado observando detenidamente cada movimiento realizado, levantó la varita y lanzó un fuerte hechizo de fuego sólido. Pequeñas estacas de al parecer ámbar cristalizado, atravesaron la nota y la llevaron contra la pared de la chimenea, clavándola en ella poco antes de volverse líquidas y consumirla en lava, posteriormente en llamas que devoraban el pergamino, desapareciendo tan pronto su cometido fue realizado. -Leíste...lo que decía ¿Verdad?- aunque hubiese intentado negarlo, corrección que Harry siquiera empezó, no hubiese ocasionado cambio alguno en la resolución ya tomada, férrea decisión con el fundamento de la lógica y el razonamiento.

_Severus Snape no cometería tal equívoco.

* * *

(__Severus)_

_...siempre contenido. Callado, obediente, expectante...desde el principio aparentando frialdad, indiferencia, superioridad; ambicioso buscando la forma de sobresalir, obtener, ganar una batalla sin motivo, cubierto por la niebla elegante, la ventaja inminente que otorga el momento oportuno. Errando quizá el camino...trastabillando durante el proceso y agravando el mal, formando parte del que una vez fue enemigo._

_No soy más o menos de los que me rodean, la misma especie modificada, más oscura, al final sólo oculto._

_A imagen y semejanza...soy como ellos, todos lo somos. Merezco ser recompensado, tornar la balanza a mi favor, ganar por una vez._

_Aún cuando ellos hayan muerto..._

_...puedo tomar lo que me fue arrebatado._

_¿Pueden culparme de intentarlo?_

Las puertas, ventanas y pasadizos se cerraron, con ellos toda escapatoria fue anulada con el hechizo asegurado, así lo supieron ambos al recobrar la compostura, el habla que por minutos prohibida les negó la posibilidad de darse cuenta era ya demasiado tarde. Snape subió las escaleras del recibidor, consciente de los hechizos que infructuosamente hacían el intento de quebrar las barreras.

En un gesto por demás improvisado y natural aunque verdadero, contradictorio con la intolerante actitud, se permitió una sonrisa; gesto que sus labios no probaban con frecuencia sin el sabor amargo de la ironía o el desafío. En realidad, no recordaba la última vez sincera en que se había dado tal atrevimiento.

Tan pronto los firmes pasos terminaron el caminar silencioso de la escalinata, continuaron al amplio corredor entre la semi-oscuridad. Acostumbrado a ella, siquiera se inmutó durante la corta travesía ansiosa, esperando hasta el último instante para dar el siguiente paso. Dos voces masculinas parecían discutir, encerradas en la habitación del mayor, como había planeado con anterioridad; así pues se fueron apagando con una sola indicación, pues sabían que estaba del otro lado de la entrada. Ambos retrocedieron, tolerando la intrusión, mas al tiempo de Severus girar el cerrojo permitido sólo a él y empujar la puerta hacia sí; el joven Potter, haciendo valentía de la ingenuidad, se enfrentó a él, lanzándose en su contra.

¡Harry!- por la espalda fue nuevamente tomado, movimiento que le resultó familiar. Le detuvo.

_Al final era Remus quien podía contener su furiosa actitud..._

¡Voy a...!-

Puede matarse, Potter, si intenta cruzar. Por mí puede hacerlo, pero al parecer su tutor no está dispuesto a permitirlo- el joven dejó de luchar, virando de reojo al adulto que aún le tenía entre brazos, quien contestó en un tono áspero, demandante e irascible.

¿Qué diablos quieres, Severus?- al verle entrar, tan seguro que resultó intimidante, Remus soltó al joven, adelantándose hasta tenerle tras su propio cuerpo, de tal forma protegiéndolo de cualquier intento.

Venganza, eso es todo- avanzó, ladeando a ambos, observando al licántropo seguir sus movimientos mientras aún custodiaba al chico que intentaba adelantarse. -Suelta esa varita. ¿Crees que he sido tan estúpido de dejarlo al azar? No puedes utilizarla. Ninguno de los dos...- Remus elevó el ya mencionado objeto, lanzando un poderoso hechizo directo a la cabeza de su opresor, sin embargo no obtuvo más allá de la misma interferencia. Era solo luz, sin poder o magia. Y ante la agobiante perspectiva, dejó caer la varita a un lado, mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Harry, incitándolo a la calma ahora tan al parecer imposible.

* * *

Le examinaba desde su inmóvil sitio, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, recargado en el muro aledaño a la chimenea; la curiosa actitud desafiante en el furioso brillo de los ojos miel, cuando aún retenido se mantenía pendiente de cualquier movimiento que los otros dos quisiesen realizar, sentado malamente en el fondo de la cama, la pierna izquierda flexionada sobre la cama, la diestra en el suelo mientras ambos brazos yacían delante del pecho, cruzadas y en ello demostrando la impaciencia. Distaba de la serenidad, melancolía o sonrisa eterna; era aún fuerte e inquebrantable, y eso siempre le agradaba. Un reto que acabaría por ganar. La mirada dorada, sin embargo, en la mayoría de los instantes observaba el precioso joven sentado en el suelo frente a la pequeña biblioteca pegada al muro derecho de la cama, entre almohadones blancos, quien se mantenía impávido a la silenciosa escena transcurriendo en exuberante lentitud necesaria; y aquel gesto obsesivo le otorgó el dechado a llamar su atención.

¿Recuerdas cómo se arreglaban las cosas en aquellos días?- tal y lo esperado, Remus viró hacia él, con aquel brillo casi insolente por escéptico.

Éramos muy jóvenes en ese entonces...- se interrumpió, desviando la mirada antes de continuar. -...y los tiempos eran oscuros. No sabíamos lo que hacíamos, Severus...- dio varios pasos hacia él, acercándose.

No muy diferente de ahora- no replicó, lo cual tomó como una inevitable afirmativa silenciosa. -¿Cuál es la diferencia?- se sentó a su lado, elevando la varita hacia él, de forma desafiante, con la punta de ella acarició los labios entrecerrados que callaron. -Varios críos encerrándote en tu propia habitación, violándote hasta casi matarte. Suena agradable ¿No?- tras escuchar el reclamo y la dolorosa ironía en la última frase de él, viró el rostro a la izquierda, evitando a ambos observándole. Ante el silencio siguiente y la nula justificación de él, rodeó el fino cuello blanco con largos dedos como garras, exigiendo la negada atención a su razón­. -Aún ahora...pareces no arrepentirte-

Bajo la luz de la chimenea encendida a medios tonos naranjas, Harry correspondía la mirada miel que viró hacia él en la fiel duda de lo que recién había escuchado, mas poco después el Slytherin nuevamente tomó la atención del mayor, sosteniendo con mayor fuerza el cuello falto de aire, a lo que el licántropo comenzó a luchar, queriendo liberarse. Tras varios forcejeos, lo vio conseguido.

Yo no te hice nada...-

Severus le tomó de ambas manos, acorralando su cuerpo contra la cabecera de la cama.

¡Pero lo sabías¡Pudiste haberlo evitado!- en silencio, y una vez que la primera impresión hubo pasado, el joven trigueño se fue colocando en pie en ligeros movimientos, que no pasaron desapercibidos para el Mortífago, quien haciendo uso de toda su audaz capacidad y temple, se libró por unos instantes de su lucha, empuñando la varita en contra de Harry, y al momento, a pocos pasos de que lograra su objetivo, el chico cayó de rodillas al suelo, con las manos juntas y contra la delicada alfombra que le recibió en fuerte golpe, halado hacia abajo por una gravedad mayor a la habitual, causada por el hechizo antes lanzado, aún así, la cabeza y vista eran elevadas, testigos de la escena. Mas una fría textura ajena llamó la mirada hacia sí mismo.

¡Suéltalo!-

Delgadas ramas numerosas naciendo del piso alfombrado, comenzaron a rodear la inocente figura inamovible que jadeó ante el espectáculo. Con vida propia los ramales sin hojas ni verdadera fuente, subieron en nuevas bifurcaciones a través de la sujeta altura, entre crujidos crecían llenándose de gruesas espinas que se fueron encajando en la piel erizada; y al tiempo se reproducían en similares aledañas, disminuyeron el espacio entre ellas hasta hacer casi imposible el nacimiento de una nueva. Intentó moverse, aún cuando su cuerpo se sentía de plomo, mas al hacerlo, las espinas que por un momento fueron quizá inocuas, penetraron su cuerpo en fuertes latigazos.

El grito que su garganta carente ya de la fuerza y orgullo, se permitió, captó la asustada mirada del licántropo. Toda furia desapareció de los ojos miel, despedazándose en un brillo exuberante y atractivo, antes de tomar la propia forma, y en ella golpear a Severus, justo en el nacimiento de la mandíbula. Supo aquel movimiento había sido equivocado al tiempo de ver el jadeante quejido de Harry ser ahogado por varios ramales que cubrieron su boca entreabierta, espinas clavándose casi en su totalidad, abriendo heridas en la piel trigueña manchándose de la deliciosa sangre, roja y pasional que brillaba bajo los lejanos tintes fulgurantes de la luz fuego. Bajo las llamas naranjas. Los ojos verdes no le observaban, cerrados con fuerza y sumidos en el dolor difícilmente silencioso.

Basta- había sido casi el dibujar de sus labios, un murmullo tan bajo que se quedó atrapado contra su boca. La mirada miel viró hacia Severus, quien no decía nada, en tal súplica. -¡Basta¡Por favor!- suponiendo que le había hecho igualmente daño, Harry abrió los ojos a la escena, incrédulo al comprenderla.

Entre temblorosos movimientos, Remus se hallaba desvistiéndose en presura, de pie junto a la cama, deshaciendo la abotonadura de la camisa blanca tras arrebatarse furiosamente el suéter dorado viejo (tono muy parecido al usado en Gryffindor); en resultado las enredaderas soltaron un poco su piel, sacando las espinas casi por completo, esperando cualquier paso en falso para rehacer su trabajo. La prenda fue arrojada al suelo, mostrando en todo su esplendor la piel blanca y preciosa que cayó bajo la deleitada mirada de su captor; junto al elegante listón fino hasta hacía instantes deteniendo la coleta baja de su cabello. Las hebras chocolate cubrieron parcialmente la expresión decidida y en parte dolida mientras los actos sucedían. Soltó en un corto movimiento el botón de los jeans, la bragueta abajo; deslizándolos a través de las largas piernas fuertes y delgadas, junto a los bóxers negros que tomó en un acto quizá demasiado sensual, mostrándose enteramente al arrebatar la completa vestidura fuera de su cuerpo precioso, blanco, joven y maduro, nervioso y decidido, recorrido por el tembloroso alumbrar de las llamas...y por la mirada de ambos espectadores.

...Tanta perfección ¿Era verdad?

Fuertes golpeteos dieron contra el pecho de Harry, ligados a la descarada travesía de los ojos verdes. Al darse cuenta de ello, avergonzado, Remus se sentó en la cama de nueva cuenta, con el cuerpo hacia el joven, sin embargo la mirada expectante al adulto.

Acuéstate- el experto en pociones se levantó del cómodo mueble, permitiendo fuera obedecido mientras él tomaba la varita, apuntándose a sí mismo, deshaciéndose de las prendas oscuras que le caracterizaban, ante la mirada asombrada del joven Gryffindor.

Era atractivo, quizá demasiado para la imagen que hasta hacía instantes tenía de él...pero aún así, Harry desvió la mirada, dirigiéndose al dócil licántropo que yacía en la cama, sobre el edredón blanco, las piernas semi-flexionadas y entreabiertas al pronto invasor. Sin una palabra de instrucción, elevó los brazos por sobre la cabeza, sabiendo lo que acaecería.

Severus trepó al mueble, acechando a su presa con delicia, hasta hallarse entre las piernas renuentes, a pocos centímetros de los labios que sin embargo le rechazaron.

Deja ir a Harry...déjalo ir a su cuarto- al obtener una sonrisa como respuesta, y posesivos besos que le callaron, Remus supo sin embargo, que no escucharía su justificada petición.

* * *

_Obsérvalo. Si llegaras a cerrar los ojos más de lo indicado...lo mataré._

Alambres de púas cubiertos de listones de seda negra, enredados cuatro veces en cada brazo, dos en los tobillos, le detenían contra el mueble, de cara al techo; con sus espinas artificiales desgarraban en jirones los músculos forzados, creando riachuelos de sangre que tintaban la perlada piel.

Vanos eran los intentos de permanecer inmóvil, pues al instante Severus le tomaba de las caderas, alzándolo sobre sus piernas flexionadas, halando al tiempo los amarres mientras le penetraba, enterrándose en el cuerpo que gritaba bajo la mordaza oscura. Los ojos miel se abrían en súplicas silenciosas sin atender. Tras las descargas inmediatas de dolor, tensaba involuntariamente los músculos...todo volvía a comenzar, inclusive las quejas continuas disfrazadas por el pañuelo de seda alrededor de los labios entreabiertos, tras los cuales las palabras eran ahogadas en la fuerte presión de los dientes.

_...tras mis labios entrecerrados acaricio tu nombre con la punta de la lengua._

¿Le gustaría intentarlo, Potter?- los ojos negros se cerraron, permitiéndose ignorar el fuerte reclamo altisonante del joven, murmullos quebrados por las propias ataduras; callándolos por completo al acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Mmmphhh- el cuerpo sometido se estremecía, recorrido por fuertes espasmos de placer y dolor confundidos, comenzando a acostumbrarse a la dolorosa intrusión. La exquisita sensación que Severus dejaba en su cuerpo con los férreos movimientos durante las cadenciosas penetraciones, provocó respondiera en encontrados vaivenes.

_Despierta, escucha mis súplicas._

_Vuelve al mundo que has abandonado, oh Dios._

Harry alzó ambas manos difícilmente, varios centímetros por sobre el suelo, observando entre sombras y fantasmas de luz el pasado personificado. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía, plata helada royendo los huesos; en tanto observaba a Remus arquear la espalda, buscando escapatoria de su captor, que halaba las ataduras, le besaba, volvía a entrar en él y le sometía, la mano derecha sostenía con fuerza el cuello blanco, robando la dificultosa respiración inconstante.

Los ojos opacos se cerraron, permitiendo las lágrimas retenidas cayeran; Remus había perdido la voluntad.

* * *

_'Te amo'_ fue el sarcasmo que dibujó en pequeños besos sobre la boca cubierta, silenciosa e inmóvil; obteniendo indiferencia como único rechazo o réplica, siquiera la mirada obligada de despedida que no esperaba ya, o la repulsión que sabía ahora existía. Mas ocultó la oscura decepción perdida en las tinieblas de sus ojos fríos e impenetrables, colocándose de pie perfectamente vestido e indolente, como si no hubiese noche tan poco cordial.

...ahora somos iguales- las palabras musitadas rompieron el casi completo mutismo en que la escena había caído hacía largos minutos, llamando la atención de Harry, quien ya sin ataduras se mantenía en la misma posición, hundido en total desequilibrio.

El color esmeralda de la mirada vacilante brillaba en ligeros reflejos furiosos al observarle, mas era el pálido tono de la piel, el temblor de los labios callados y el fuerte rubor sobre las mejillas, la manifestación ideal de la inocente belleza al observar a su tutor. El tiritar de su cuerpo álgido a pesar de la chimenea encendida, el fuego vivo dentro de su pecho de respiraciones dificultosas en la prohibida excitación, el que negase lo que tanto deseaba... La devoción por lo correcto...tan Gryffindor de su parte.

_Había tanto deseo en el joven cuerpo estremecido..._

_...que escandalizado...deliraba por Remus... _

Elevando la varita, retiró barreras y hechizos, dejando ir a Remus, quien a pesar de ello no realizó movimiento alguno. -Sin resentimientos, Lupin- le besó por última vez, poco antes de salir de la habitación, ladeando con una sonrisa de triunfo sarcástico al joven Potter, quien sin saberlo había eximido las culpas de su padre. -Un consejo, Potter: Él jamás responde a las súplicas...- una corta mirada señaló la cruz de plata que colgaba del altivo cuello, a la que el Gryffindor había encerrado entre los dedos, cubriendo parcialmente de sangre el elegante material, tal su piel llena de pequeñas cortadas empezando a enrojecer.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Severus había salido ya de los parajes de Lupin's Dwelling, dentro del lujoso y cálido carruaje negro que le llevó de regreso a casa, a través del polvoroso camino en oscuridad.

Obligándose a despertar de aquel grave estremecimiento, se levantó, acortando el espacio que le separaba del adulto, extrañado con la reticente actitud silenciosa, casi de resignación; mientras él alzaba lentamente la mano hacia el rostro del mayor, intentando ignorar el cuerpo desnudo en que su mirada enloquecía de hambre. Acarició la suave textura de los mechones oscuros, observando a Remus con curioso detenimiento mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El licántropo viró casi de manera inconsciente hacia él...y algo terminó de quebrarse en la triste mirada que le dedicó. Reflejos brillantes en los ojos miel, se trasformaron en agua y sal, tristes lágrimas de un llanto cruel de silencio que descendía a través de su hermosa aura lastimada, que suplicaban su perdón.

Remus...- el delicioso nombre que había evitado pronunciar por tantos días, halló libertad en el que fue casi un suspiro...el cual murió al destrozarse él mismo en empatía, lágrimas, dolor, odio e imposible ansia desesperada.

_Quiero poseerte..._

_...destrozarme en devoción a ti._

...Harry, en silenciosa inercia, dejó sus ojos cerrarse en deleite mientras con lentitud abandonaba un beso tan cerca de los labios del mayor, que resultó doloroso...y ambos por similares motivos se permitieron refugiarse en brazos del contrario, olvidando el todo a su alrededor...

_Inclusive a Quien sin escuchar súplicas había fallado...

* * *

_

**Transmisión...interrumpida.**

Planeaba detallar el lemon...pero a fin de cuentas me arrepentí, por cierto que este capítulo fue completamente improvisado, por eso me tardé un poco más y en ocasiones suena un poco confuso o fuera de tema. Si mal no me equivoco y no ocurren mayores inconvenientes (o ideas), el siguiente episodio será el final, díganme si desean algo en especial. Muchas gracias por leer y muchos besos (:). 02 Marzo 2005

Atentamente,

Nabichan Saotome.


	9. Enough

**Madness**

Mi mente es cada vez más engañosa, pero no puedo desear que deje de mentirme. Porque cada vez que lo hace soy feliz, aunque sea por unos instantes.

NC-17

Slash h/h

Harry x Remus

**Advertencia de alto contenido**: Slash (Homosexualidad). Angst. Violencia. Tortura. Non-Con. Incesto.

**Mirels**: Yep, Remus no merece ser tratado de esa forma. (…jo, "Gravity", mucha angustia y poca acción xP) Non-Con es la abreviación de "Relaciones no consentidas", o más específico, violaciones. No te preocupes, no abandonaré los fanfictions hasta terminarlos :D

**Sayuri**: Intentaré el Happy end, aunque después de todo hay que ver que se lo merecen ¿ne? Hai, Snape fue malo con Remus, pero…tiene sus razones, ya verás en este capítulo. Muchos besos y gracias por escribir.

**Serendipity****-789**: Gracias por tus comentarios, y lo del final, lo haré lo más feliz posible (…no esperen besitos con el atardecer como fondo, eso sí…), como tú dices, es un tanto oscuro y tiene que ir de acuerdo a él ¿No lo crees¡Un beso y abrazo!

**Nota**: He decidido aplazar para el próximo capítulo el final de la historia, bajo el razonamiento de que sería una lástima desaprovechar esta pareja en escenarios mayores a Lupin's Dwelling. La cantidad de días que cita Harry como restantes al regreso a Hogwarts, es el verdadero resultado a los cálculos que he hecho con respecto a anteriores episodios. Realmente ha pasado casi un mes desde su llegada.

Besos,

Nabichan Saotome.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

**_Reanudando_****_transmisión_**

**9. Enough**

_/Remus/_

_Éramos jóvenes. Como ya lo había dicho antes, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Era la diversión del momento, así como la vigorizante adrenalina durante esos días, la única guía de nuestras acciones; y es que a veces las decisiones eran tan abruptas que no mediamos las consecuencias, seguíamos adelante hasta hacer imposible arrepentirnos._

_Fue en una de esas ocasiones, casi al término del séptimo año, que no obstante los días oscuros en los que nos encontrábamos, y quizá como resultado de ellos, los Merodeadores planearon una última jugada en contra de Severus; y por primera vez, y única, no me hicieron participe de ella. Lejos de extrañarme las actitudes reticentes de James, Sirius y Peter, me pareció natural quisieran guardar compostura…al fin y al cabo debíamos prepararnos para los exámenes finales y no podíamos darnos el lujo de perder por una simple tontería, siete años de grave estudio en conjunto con nuestras informales acciones._

_Mientras yo me hundía en eternos volúmenes de libros, ellos hacían especiales preparativos para la última broma de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts. Por aquel tiempo tus padres ya estaban juntos, y si bien nuestro carácter había madurado, de igual forma lo hicieron las antes tontas jugarretas, provocando el odio a Snape fuese un sentimiento mucho más personal. Casi una afrenta justificada y honorable._

_Por mi parte…jamás he odiado a Severus. No te mentiré diciendo que le tenía en gran estima, pues en realidad no nos conocíamos lo suficiente, apenas habíamos hablado unas cuantas ocasiones y nuestro carácter distaba de ser similar…o es que quizá lo intente una vez que fue demasiado tarde. Él ya estaba corrompido por la desconfianza a todo contacto social, y yo, tontamente, no supe insistir. Ahora supongo le habría hecho más daño si acaso hubiésemos entablado una amistad; él ya me veía como un enemigo, y cambiar esa imagen sólo para verle ser atacado sin hacer nada al respecto, habría ocasionado toda pérdida de voluntad. Quizá gracias a ello, años después pude contar con su ayuda, que de manera parca y poco cordial me brindó cuando entramos a la Orden. Pero no nos adelantemos a las consecuencias._

_Los problemas en aquellos años se arreglaban de brutales maneras. Una de ellas, la favorita de los alumnos de grados superiores, había sido la elegida por los tres. No era muy difícil de efectuar pero era la más perjudicial de ellas, quedaba siempre hundida en la persona, y dependiendo del desagrado que existiese, podías incluso arruinarle la vida. Era importante no dejar cabos sueltos, manejarlo siempre en los bajos círculos del castillo, donde toda autoridad (Ya fuese del Profesorado o del Ministerio) carecía de fuerza. Esos pequeños grupos eran cada uno comandados por altas jerarquías de una o dos personas, se encargaban de manipular al alumnado en apenas tenues movimientos, reclutando a la gente adecuada…y por ello siempre estuvieron más enterados de lo que sucedía, por nimio que fuera, que el mismo Director, el Profesorado y el Ministerio juntos._

_A los tres no les costó en absoluto hacerse de una cita con el más importante de ellos, quien tras conocer sus propósitos simplemente exigió el pago por adelantado. Y tomando en cuenta la mala leche que Severus siempre atrajo, no fue una suma demasiado elevada, así como pronto se tuvieron a los candidatos adecuados para atajarle a la noche siguiente._

_Todo estaba listo, ya incluso el lugar adornado por Sirius, James y Peter en una de las mazmorras (Muy diferente a las usanzas: Abandonarlo en su propio cuarto), su interior aún de piedra, frío y oscuro, contrastaba con la textura suave de una preciosa cama de caoba en el fondo del cuarto, de mullidas colchas escarlata, entre grandes almohadones negros. No era por Severus…fue quizá un desesperado agradecimiento a los participantes, tal vez por ello la decoración sensual, incluyendo una chimenea encantada empotrada en la media pared, y las usuales antorchas inconstantes a lo largo del muro, a excepción de la primera esquina derecha de la habitación, donde se hallaban un par de sofás bermellón en completa oscuridad. La cámara era grande…tanto que quizá la iluminación no era suficiente…_

_El día siguiente estuve casi todo el tiempo en la biblioteca, de vez en vez uno de los tres iba a hacerme compañía, siquiera una tonta plática acerca de cualquier cosa en particular, sobre el último rumor susurrado en uno de los pasillos. James se acercó a mí poco después de la comida, y creí que nuevamente me platicaría acerca de Lily, lo que usualmente hacía cuando nos encontrábamos nosotros solos. Pero tan pronto viré hacia él, saludándolo de nueva cuenta, le vi enfurecido a mi lado, tanto así que por un momento pensé que me golpearía. Para distraerme observé de reojo a Severus, quien hacía unos pocos minutos había encontrado el valor de hablarme aunque fuese sobre las cercanas pruebas, estaba él de pie en la Sección Prohibida, con un libro entre sus manos que no observaba, su mirada estaba fija en mí, de tal modo penetrante que aún puedo recordarlo. Y aquel corto movimiento, apenas ese descuido de mi parte, el sólo observar de reojo a quien era su peor enemigo, hizo a tu padre romper la poca calma que nos separaba._

_Cuando quise darme cuenta y evitarlo, ya estaba en el suelo, en medio de un montón de libros tirados por él, y James me sostenía del cuello de la camisa, encaramado sobre mí con furia._

_"¿Qué mierda le ves a ese hijo de perra?" no esperó a que le respondiera, viró a él y se puso de pie. "Nos vemos al rato" Severus no se había movido un ápice, así como yo no lograba articular palabra. Al final, creo que sólo nosotros tres nos dimos cuenta, pues los demás sólo vieron un montón de libros sobre una mesa sin ocupante, y supusieron que algo simplemente había caído. Nadie nos señaló a mí o a James como culpables…sabían que estaba en juego nuestra ya de por sí precaria conducta, de lo cual nosotros aún no estábamos lo suficientemente conscientes._

_Me puse de pie, y simplemente seguí estudiando, así como Snape evitó observarme nuevamente…por algún tiempo._

_Cuando anocheció, y poco más allá del toque de queda para los estudiantes de último grado, caminaba junto a James…lejos de la Sala Común, por lo que sin saber lo que tramaba, pregunté nuestro destino._

_"Va a haber una fiesta en las mazmorras" dijo simplemente, sin voltear a verme._

_"¿Otra?" la noche anterior habíamos ido precisamente a Slytherin, a una fiesta exclusiva realizada por un chico que era amigo de Sirius. Obviamente había estado llena de excesos y desmanes…y yo, como los tres habían sugerido aquella mañana, no me había hallado del todo cómodo. "…ayer nos desvelamos mucho…y mañana es el examen de Defensa… Ya sabes que soy pésimo en esa materia y no quisiera…" admito que exageré, y tu padre, quien bien me conocía, supo contrarrestarlo._

_"¿Pésimo? Eres el mejor de la clase. Además, Michael quedó muy complacido contigo y quiere volver a verte"_

_"Es precisamente por eso que no quiero ir" Michael había sido el anfitrión de aquella madrugada, y tan pronto intentó sobrepasarse conmigo, no pude volver a divertirme en la fiesta. Pero James lo había sugerido con un tono que no admitía réplica, y no tuve otra opción que seguirle a través de las mazmorras. Vas, fin del asunto; cómo odiaba cuando se ponía así. Sonrió de una manera por demás inocente y fue hasta ese momento que supe no tramaba nada bueno. Por el contrario. Casi hasta el fondo de uno de los tantos corredores de las mazmorras se detuvo, abriendo una puerta cualquiera, cuyos goznes parecían pesados y casi inaccesibles, y cuya oscuridad era aún más sofocante que el taciturno exterior. No me extraño aquel ambiente, pues estábamos acostumbrados a ese tipo de reuniones…pero tan pronto crucé la puerta que él con tanta alegría me invitaba a pasar, observé al fondo una cama, cuyo principal ocupante yo conocía muy bien…_

_Era Severus. Lo estaban violando._

_El resto de los Merodeadores, así como un grupo de cerca de diez personas, estaban en los sofás, cada uno con una sonrisa de cruel satisfacción._

_Y yo…no pude hacer nada para detenerlos._

_/…/_

Observó la olla de leche al fuego, pronto comenzaría a bullir, así lo indicaba el inconstante burbujear del blancuzco líquido. Habían pasado cinco días desde que Severus había irrumpido a Lupin's Dwelling, cuatro desde que le había contado a Harry aquella anécdota de su juventud. Le había faltado tanto por decir, tantos detalles en los que con anterioridad había disuelto su antes eterna sonrisa…pero Harry no debía saberlos.

Tomó de la estantería una caja con chocolates en tabletas, hundiendo varias en la leche caliente que por momentos alcanzó a rozar la punta de sus dedos. No se quejó, siquiera pareció importarle. Estaba más preocupado mientras removía la bebida con una palita de madera, por la salud de Harry. Desde aquel día se había negado a salir de la habitación, no probaba bocado y se mantenía siempre silencioso, siempre indiferente a lo que le dijera…siempre ignorándolo y sin observarle, dándole la espalda mientras hundía la mirada verde en el paisaje arbolado del exterior, a través de las ventanas cerradas de su cuarto.

…quizá algo dulce lo reanimara.

Era lo que Remus pensaba en esos instantes, apagando el fuego.

Llegó a su mente lo que había sostenido tras sus labios, la continuación de aquella feroz noche sin luna.

_/Remus/_

_Estaba desnudo, amarrado de pies y manos con delgados cables a las patas del mueble, bocabajo, y su cuerpo entero se hallaba rasgado tan profundamente a cada pocos centímetros, que dudé las heridas hubiesen sido causadas por el látigo que una y otra vez le flagelaba. Era un joven de Slytherin, a los pies de la cama, quien asestaba contra él, mientras otro se entretenía violando su boca, sosteniendo su cabeza desde los largos mechones negros, impulsándola contra su miembro endurecido, consiguiendo fuertes quejidos de parte de Severus, apenas audibles y carentes de llanto._

_La cama había sido colocada de forma paralela al público, otorgando el sádico espectáculo con casi naturaleza artística. _

_Este pequeño juego, sin embargo, tenía una única y sorprendente ventaja, tal era la marca que los círculos allegados no volvían a molestarte. Pasabas a un grupo de selecta tolerancia, y, con un poco de suerte, podías incluso formar parte de ellos. Incluso podrías hallar venganza en otro cuerpo…quizá hasta saborearlo._

_Un joven a su lado, al que reconocí como un Prefecto de Ravenclaw, quien hasta el momento sólo yacía observando la escena, musitó apenas dos palabras, deteniendo al primer ejecutor. Los chasquidos del látigo abandonaron un último eco antes de desaparecer por completo, dejando el ambiente casi vacío. Únicamente se escuchaba el crepitar de la madera extinta en llamas de la chimenea, y el roce de ambos cuerpos al montarle en sensual cuidado._

_"…mi turno" su piel morena contrastaba en grave con el tono cetrino del cuerpo contrario. Era también salud contra convalecencia. Y casi enferma lujuria la que se alimentaba a borbotones de sangre del sadismo._

_"Prongs. Creí que no vendrías…casi te pierdes del espectáculo principal" Sirius acababa de hablar al oír cerrar la puerta de la mazmorra con un crujiente tronar de la metálica entrada. Sin embargo, al verme varios pasos delante de James, su antes tranquila faz se tornó desesperada. "¿Porqué lo trajiste?" quizá haya sido mi imaginación, pero había más que reproche en las palabras, era verdadera indignación, casi como si intentara protegerme…_

_"Tiene que aprender" hablaban entre susurros, evitando romper la excitada concentración de los demás espectadores. "Esta tarde lo vieron hablando con ese bastardo. Un Hufflepuff fue a avisarme"_

_Casi puedo replicar la sensación de plata helada cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, que fuese mi sangre llevada con fuerza a mi corazón apresurado, abandonando un color pálido; al tiempo que un grito retumbó contra las paredes de piedra, despertando y aterrándome aún más. Severus acababa de ser penetrado…y mi voz había exclamado lo que él silenciosamente suplicaba a sus captores._

_Mi grito en negación fue callado por la palma cerrada de Prongs, sosteniéndome por la cintura. "¿No¡Claro que sí¿No quieres ver lo que le hacen a tu protegido¡Abre los ojos y mira!" desobedeciéndolo, comencé a forcejear, empujándolo lejos de mi cuerpo, logrando que su agarre se volviese más fuerte, lastimando mis costillas. No obstante seguí luchando, golpeándolo a ciegas, queriendo también eliminar los dedos que callaban mis protestas…mas al verme libre dos pares más de manos me sostuvieron. Conseguí liberar uno de mis brazos, asestando tal impacto a Peter que este cayó hacia atrás. "¡Maldita sea, Padfoot, sostenlo!" recuerdo haber sido alzado por James, provocando que entre constantes pataleos golpeara a Sirius en el pecho, y a él un fuerte codazo en la cabeza que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Mi brazo estaba acalambrado, de tal forma que no pude sostener mi caída cuando involuntariamente me soltó._

_"¡Sácalo de aquí, va a arruinarlo todo!" quise ponerme en pie al oír la orden de Sirius, sabía que James siempre le obedecería. Mi brazo tronó al forzarlo, se había roto. "¡Sácalo!" Y tal y como lo esperaba…lo logró. De una muy fuerte patada al rostro evitó me siguiera moviendo de tan desesperada forma, había logrado ahogar mis palabras en sangre. Al igual que a Severus._

_Abrió la puerta nuevamente, arrastrándome malamente del brazo sano, mientras yo luchaba en un ambiguo propósito, entre permanecer y darme por vencido. Y la entrada fue cerrada tras nuestro paso, siendo bienvenidos por las antorchas que ya habían sido apagadas en los pasillos. Quise levantarme cuando él me soltó, pero sólo conseguí ponerme en cuclillas, escupiendo la sangre acumulada en mi boca._

_"Es tu culpa" James comenzó a dar cortos pasos de un lado al otro del corredor, en silencio manejándose, sin perderme de vista. "Te lo merecías. No debiste hablarle a ese cabrón" juré varios improperios en su contra, y él supo cómo silenciarme a tiempo, quedé en la misma posición por unos segundos antes de recargarme en la pared más cercana, sentándome con el preciso cuidado de no lastimarme aún más. "…Y mejor cállate si no quieres tomar su lugar" en ocasiones, James podía ser tan persuasivo. "Eres diferente. Antes jugabas con nosotros, ahora siempre andas con esa maldita mirada de arrepentimiento"_

_"Que te den" mi garganta se hallaba casi cerrada, obstruida por la obvia indignación. "Esto es demasiado…esto ya no es un maldito juego de críos" se detuvo frente a mí, colocándose en cuclillas hasta alcanzar mi altura, con los brazos recargados en las piernas flexionadas._

_"¡Bingo! Es precisamente por eso que te quedarás callado¿…o me equivoco?" evité su mirada castaña, girando el rostro a mi izquierda. Mis ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, trazaron el camino de regreso a Gryffindor, y parecía tan inalcanzable, tan lejano, que me mordí el labio inferior con un sentimiento muy parecido al pánico._

_"¿Ustedes lo planearon?" afirmó llana y cínicamente. Hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. "De acuerdo" cerré los ojos con resignación, era la amistad la que me ataba, la que suavemente me hizo cómplice del incidente._

_"En caso de que quieras ser noble e ir con el Director, recuerda que Snivellus escuchó tu voz y también te señalaría como culpable. No podrías seguir continuando tus estudios, ni mucho menos salir de tu casa…y eso no es lo que deseas ¿Verdad?" tomándome del mentón me hizo observarle, inundarme en el conocimiento de su momentánea crueldad. "Después de todo, te has esforzado lo suficiente para llegar hasta aquí y no creo que quieras tirar todo a la basura por una simple…insignificancia" sus siguientes palabras yacían envenenadas con creciente burla, acariciando mi mejilla con lo que sería casi dulzura. "¿Viste cómo se erizó cuando gritaste?" rompió el poco espacio entre nosotros, abalanzándose contra mis labios, donde con suaves besos recogió mi sangre. "Anda. Ve a la enfermería y regresa a la Sala Común" varias veces, cuando sólo nos encontrábamos nosotros, había irrumpido de aquella forma en mis labios, entreteniéndose largos minutos a pesar de mi frío comportamiento, sólo para después platicarme de Lily…de lo mucho que la amaba._

_Tal vez ahora puedo reírme dolorosamente de ello._

_Pero Harry no debe saberlo._

_Me puse de pie, ayudado por Prongs, dispuesto a retirarme. "Si Lily pregunta, dile que aún tengo asuntos por atender" asentí de manera parca, dando varios pasos, deshaciendo el camino que me había llevado hasta ahí. Y virando a él, mencioné unas últimas palabras._

_"Ten cuidado, James, se están metiendo en un grave problema, no pueden salir bien librados de ésta. Snape no es de las personas que simplemente se deja intimidar, recuerda lo que le hizo a Lily sólo para vengarse de ti. Realmente tienes suerte de que ella viva. Piénsalo." No estaba en mí dejarle replicar, seguí caminando, alejándome más mientras él entraba nuevamente a la oscura mazmorra. Aún así, pude escuchar sus palabras._

_"Lo hago por ella"_

_No fue suerte encontrar a Lily despierta en la enfermería, con la escayola en el brazo y pierna izquierdos y el duro collarín impidiendo sus movimientos, mientras intentaba de mala forma leer un libro muggle que había sacado de la biblioteca para ella. No preguntó por James y comprendí que estaba enterada de lo sucedido, casi podía imaginarla con una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro bonito, de grandes ojos verdes y sádicos que se componían en la terca imitación de la bondad, quizá…si Severus no le hubiese arrojado de las escaleras la semana pasada, se hallaría en las mazmorras casi aplaudiendo la brutal función._

_Pero al final todo, incluso su 'accidente', fue siempre nuestra culpa._

_Hn. Si Harry supiera._

_/…/ _

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Tocó a la puerta, avisando de tal forma que entraría. No precisamente pidiendo un permiso que no le sería concedido, mas aún manteniendo el respeto entre ambos. De cualquier forma, Harry permaneció inmóvil, de espaldas a la entrada recién abierta, con los ojos cerrados en la imitación del sueño en la que sin embargo, Remus no creyó.

Hace frío. Te traje algo por si gustas- entre sus manos fuertemente sostenía una pequeña charola de plata, con una humeante taza de chocolate caliente y varias galletas azucaradas en un platito de porcelana, así como una blanca servilleta de tela doblada a uno de los costados. Se sentó a un lado en la cama, colocando la charola sobre sus piernas flexionadas. -Harry, anda…no puedes seguir así- se inclinó a él, observando el apenas perceptible mover de los párpados cerrados. -Sé que no estás dormido- manteniendo el equilibrio del platón con la mano izquierda, alzó la mano libre, deambulando las yemas de los dedos por el rostro del menor, hasta llegar a su frente, deteniéndose en una suave presión. -¿O te sientes mal?-

No me toques- fue un rápido manotazo que no esperaba, lo que rompió su contacto, antes de que Harry nuevamente se acurrucara, acostado como se encontraba, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pronunciando la cruel sentencia a su tutor.

Debes comer algo- y aún así Remus no desistió, su voz calma aún permanecía, con aquel tono de nostalgia. -Puedes enfermar- aunque no podía verlo, sabía estaba sonriendo. El solo pensamiento le resultó indignante, haciéndole tronar los dientes al cerrarlos con fuerza. -¿Quieres que encienda la chimenea? Te ves un poco pálido…-

_"¿Cómo puedes ser aún capaz de sonreír?"_

Déjame-

Pero…- su réplica fue interrumpida nuevamente por el joven Potter, cuyo cuerpo tiritaba un poco en furia contenida, teniendo que tomar sus brazos con fuerza para contrarrestarlo. El grave hormigueo en sus venas, por el contrario, aumentaba con el paso de los segundos.

Me mentiste- la idea de Remus parecía tentadora, cada una de ellas deliciosa, le invitaba dulcemente con la voz amable y bienintencionada, con la sonrisa que se negaba a ver. No permitió lo negara, entreabrió los ojos, observando la tarde caer a través de los cristales. Hacía frío…tal y como Remus lo había sugerido, flagelaba en pequeños vaivenes su piel, amenazando con romperla. -¿Quieres seguir burlándote de mí?- el chocolate, caliente y humeante en la taza escarlata, tenía tan delicioso aroma que se relamió los labios, podía incluso sentir la elevada temperatura ya recorriendo su garganta, incluso lastimando un poco la punta de su lengua, deshacía pequeñas burbujas, y un tenue color inevitable tintaba las comisuras de sus labios…mismos labios que pronunciarían un 'gracias', los que sostendrían el nombre de Remus…

Sólo estoy preocupado por ti- y aquellas reconfortantes palabras acariciaron con ternura sus oídos. De un momento a otro ya no tenía frío…en su boca se hallaba en cambio una franca ansiedad sujeta de un fuerte hormigueo dibujando sus labios. -…de no haber mentido…si acaso no te hubiese hecho creer que era Sirius…aún te hallarías mal. Te habrían llevado a San Mungo…- cambió su voz, convirtiéndola en casi un resignado suspiro, acariciando con lo que sería dulzura los rebeldes mechones de su protegido. -Lo hice por tu bien-

_Boom._

Lo siguiente sucedió tan rápido que Harry difícilmente tuvo tiempo de comprender habían sido sus propios actos. Asimismo dio un sobresalto en la cama, donde ahora se hallaba sentado, con los verdes ojos grandes y sorprendidos fijos en la figura de Remus, de pie a su lado, aún con el eco de la charola de plata que cayó al suelo derramando su cálido contenido, los platos hechos añicos…

_¿Cierra la boca, había dicho?_

…y el grito dirigido a su tutor, retumbando en los lastimados tímpanos.

El suéter blanco de cuello de tortuga, el que delineaba de forma exquisita la atlética figura de Remus, se hallaba empapado de la caliente bebida que hasta hacía breves instantes le era ofrecida. Había manchado ya las finas fibras de la suave tela, y por el salto que el licántropo había dado para ponerse de pie, soltando el aperitivo al suelo, había quemado la sensible piel de su abdomen.

Pero lo que más dolió, más allá de la justificable incomprensión de sus propios actos, fue la penetrante mirada que Lupin le dirigió, triste y casi decepcionada, corroyendo su orgullo Gryffindor, la frialdad Slytherin, se centró silenciosa en los ojos verdes pidiendo una pronta explicación, y al no obtenerla, se desvió con furia dando media vuelta a la salida.

Como quieras- la mueca sonriente se desvaneció, al igual que la afable voz, era sólo el lobo de sádicas formas alejándose, el que de mala manera habían intentado subyugar. Sus pasos fueron firmes, ya no calmos ni reticentes a alejarse, no se detuvieron para observarle una última vez. Simplemente salió del cuarto, y fue el tranquilo acto de no azotar la puerta, lo que hizo a Harry finalmente despertar de su intranquilo estupor. Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, su cuerpo completo ya estaba tiritando de miedo y arrepentimiento, aguda tensión en los músculos que no le permitió moverse en absoluto.

_Había alejado a la única persona que siempre le había querido…_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Harry, lejano a comprender los tenues altibajos de una sana vida en familia, no supo cómo actuar. Remus no respondía a los estándares a los que tío Vernon le había moldeado, no le había volteado un fuerte bofetón a la mejilla, mucho menos le había atado a la cama con la imposibilidad de moverse, aún menos encerrado en una alacena…ni vuelto víctima de monstruo pederasta por caprichoso placer. Siendo que el problema era de carácter informal, más personal que una simple escapada en Hogwarts, no veía la forma de medirlo en patrones escolares. No lo resolvería con puntos menos en conducta o una mala calificación, no podía darse el orgulloso lujo de escaparse, y para ser sinceros, rogaba Lupin no hallara la necesidad de alejarle.

Esto fue punto de comparación entre su carácter antes ufano y después hiperactivo, coqueteando con el desesperante desasosiego.

Por ello, quizá, además del grave vaivén de mustios pensamientos, no salió hasta la madrugada siguiente, cuando el cielo oscuro había cubierto con zozobrante silencio la mansión, roto el ambiente tranquilo con el incesante crujir de la naturaleza abierta. Entre sus manos sostenía la charola de plata, con los restaurados utensilios ya impecables, por medios mágicos, caminando con cuidado de no tropezar en el corredor oscuro. Al dar cuenta de ello, su propia mesura provocó una oleada de ansiedad que por momentos le hizo detenerse de golpe. A su lado izquierdo estaba la habitación de Remus, con la puerta cerrada, aparentemente trancada, y ningún hilo de luz anunció que su tutor se hallara despierto.

_"Quizá es lo mejor"_, pensó, suspirando la pesadumbre tras la cual se ocultó su miedo, reanudando los pasos que le llevarían a las escaleras que desembocaban en la cocina, una bifurcación entre los corredores de grandes magnitudes que a tan maravillosas habitaciones daban camino. Era diferente de su pelea con Ron en el cuarto curso, su relación con Lupin era dolorosamente profunda, con una historia de tanta vida como duración, tan maldita sea rivalizada y casi prohibida, que sólo el enlace entre ambos, mismo sin apoyo, existía como unión. Si éste cedía un poco…

_Mh. Podían darse por vencidos._

Bajó las escaleras, cada peldaño uno por uno y sin trastabillar, midiendo antes de dar un siguiente paso que pudiera arrastrarle en caída. Y al pisar tierra firme aún hallándose con los menesteres completos entre sus manos, sonrió con satisfacción. Dio cuenta de hilos de luz atravesando la puerta conectada a la sala, desde la pequeñísima rendija inferior, luz de brillantes tonos anaranjados, casi rojizos, que anunciaron la chimenea se hallaba encendida. Con cuidado colocó la charola en la larga barra de la impecable cocina, mas antes de caminar hacia el cuarto contiguo tomó una galleta, de aquellas que Remus dejaba fuera bajo una servilleta, en un plato mediano en la cocina, a un lado del frutero. La colocó entre sus dientes, mordisqueando el azucarado sabor.

Si Remus se hallaba despierto, trataría de hablar con él.

Tomó valentía, respirando profundamente antes de seguir sus pasos descalzos fuera de la cocina, mientras leves rayos de luz hacían a la oscuridad incompleta, y sus ojos verdes bajo las gafas ya acostumbrados a ella, y habiendo superado aquel primer indicio de desesperada fantasía, siguió adelante, abriendo la puerta tanto con cautela como silencio, muy diferente de aquella ocasión en que había irrumpido contra los goznes de la entrada.

_Remus y Severus._

No deseaba siquiera recordarlo, ahogaba en furia sus palabras, mientras su estómago, retorcido y ahora sin mayor contenido que aquel pequeño dulce, comenzaba a devorarse a sí mismo.

Atravesando en temeroso caminar la sala, y bajo el alumbrar de las llamas de la chimenea, podía observar al adulto acostado en el sofá, de lado hacia la hoguera, con la cabeza recargada en sus brazos cruzados de tan inocente forma que a Harry le robó una enternecida sonrisa. Parecía dispuesto a acurrucarse contra alguien, si acaso ese alguien se hallara a su lado, acurrucarse y dejarse acariciar. Paró al llegar a su lado, levantando el libro abierto que tirado en el suelo había estado a punto de pisar, lo cerró procurando no doblar las hojas al hacerlo e inspeccionó el delgado volumen. Nuevamente era de un afamado escritor muggle, de nacionalidad inglesa, y nuevamente era de angustia y cierta bizarra violencia. Sus ojos verdes pasaron de la dulzura a la tristeza, al nuevamente observar a su tutor, recorriendo la vestimenta diferente, los jeans oscuros, la camisa de mangas largas y un muy tenue color verde, era el colorido de la escena opacado por los toques dorados del vanidoso fuego, erguido y poderoso que reclamaba la pertenencia del licántropo en leves caricias. Quizá tuviera frío, en su calma faz no fue capaz de descifrarlo, lucía preciosamente tranquilo aunque dolorosamente ajeno a su entera existencia. Calló un reclamo y siguió adelante, abandonando la cerrada lectura en la baja mesita de centro. No regresó a la cocina, fue hacia la entrada principal, saltando con curioso descuido que casi le hace caer, el pequeño escaloncito que daba al recibidor.

Se aclaró la garganta con herido orgullo, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer furiosamente. Sin embargo, el hecho de no haber despertado a Remus ni mucho menos haber sido visto, le tranquilizó momentos después. Abrió la puerta del clóset, sacando del interior la descolgada chamarra negra de piel que tanto le gustaba. Inconscientemente la cogió con fuerza, abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

Exhaló con delicia el dulce aroma a Remus. Y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho con tal descaro, se sonrojó.

Esta vez el color no descendió un ápice, y la posibilidad de que así fuera disminuyó al eliminar paso a paso la distancia que les separaba.

_"Quizá ya no quiere verme"_ no podía evitar pensarlo mientras abría la chamarra. _"Quizá ya no quiere estar cerca de mí"_ colocó la prenda sobre el torso del mayor, acomodándola lo mejor posible para evitar tuviera frío, lo cual, tras pensarlo mejor estando delante de la chimenea, parecía casi imposible. _"No es que alguna vez haya querido estarlo" _se inclinó a su lado, tomando un acuclillado lugar frente al impasible rostro precioso que tan profundamente dormía. _"¡No!"_ cerró los ojos, reprendiéndose _"No digas esas cosas. Remus es el único que siempre te ha querido…aún antes de que te convirtieras en héroe del mundo mágico"_ y al observarlo nuevamente encontró que su propia mirada se hallaba humedecida, empañada por alegres lágrimas. De alguna forma se hallaba feliz. _"…bueno…quizá no el único"_ sonrió con cierto reproche ante los pensamientos melodramáticos que había tenido. _"Ron… ¿qué estará haciendo?"_ se lo imaginó durmiendo entre afiches de Chudley Cannons mientras el edredón naranja yacía ya arrumbado en el suelo, y en su faz blanca se hallaría una sonrisa provocada por sus infantiles sueños. Se movería con frecuencia y quizá en algún momento estuviera a punto de caer de la cama. Y Hermione estaría en alguna región muggle, dormida al lado de un grueso volumen del sexto año a cursar, que seguro en unos cuantos días terminaría.

_Oh, Dios._

Faltaban cuatro días para abordar en el andén 9 y ¾ el expreso que le llevaría a Hogwarts. Al pensarlo, la sonrisa que hasta hacía poco adornaba sus preciosas facciones trigueñas se convirtió en angustiosa mueca. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo escolar no veía placer en asistir al colegio. Cierto que vería a sus mejores amigos, pero aunado se hallaba el doloroso hecho de no ver a Remus, ni sus afables comportamientos, ni la entretenida charla que siempre mantenían, o el encanto que le subyugaba a escuchar embelesado y perderse en la observación de la belleza que ahora durmiente parecía atormentarle con tenues romances.

Harry- se sobresaltó al escuchar el corto susurro que contenía su nombre, virando con cierto temor a Remus que sin embargo, aún deambulaba en el profundo sueño. Los labios ahora cerrados sonrieron por breves segundos antes de desaparecer en la serena oscuridad.

_Quizá también era hora de irse a dormir…_

Ya más tranquilo, Harry se adelantó a su tutor, musitando un 'buenas noches' en volumen tan bajo que apenas fue el dibujar de los labios. Besó su mejilla izquierda, colocando suavemente los labios en la blanca tibia piel para evitar despertarlo. No retiró la mirada de él aún después de romper el contacto, y sus labios casi se curvaron con nerviosismo, mas decantaron en melancólica desesperación. Cerró los ojos, aceptando silenciosamente la responsabilidad de lo que a continuación haría.

Lentamente, volvió a posar tenue los labios en su mejilla; la textura suave, cálida, invitaba al tacto; sin separarse y evitando abrir los ojos, descendió un beso casi inexistente al inicio de la inmutable boca preciosa. Su corazón dio un vuelco, haciéndole retroceder y abrir de golpe la observación esmeralda. Nada sucedió. Y tomando esto como un aliento a su determinación, partió sus labios, volviendo a tomar en suaves besos interrumpidos la silenciosa textura de la boca ajena, teniendo incluso el descaro de relamerse los labios con desesperada delicia al contenerse.

Los latidos contra su pecho eran acelerados, felices, incluso la propia ansia había irregularizado su respiración. Pero se puso de pie y deshizo el camino que le había llevado hasta ahí, esta vez con una tonta sonrisita nerviosa, evitando observar a su tutor. Iría a la cama, dormiría un poco, pero antes tomaría más de aquellas ricas galletitas que Remus dejaba siempre para él.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Tardó un poco en decidirse, la entera mañana entre contrarios argumentos, sin embargo, y tras tomar una larga tibia ducha, a pocos minutos de la hora de la comida ya había salido de la habitación, informalmente ataviado con unos jeans índigo y una playera verde de mangas largas que sabía a Remus le gustaba. Recorrió el mismo camino que le había llevado a las rectas escaleras de la cocina aquella madrugada, procurando no hacer más ruido del necesario, mientras su corazón daba tumbos contra su pecho por muy diferentes razones de hacía largas horas, y el leve sonrojo que le hacía parecer adorable, casi infantil, lo exponía abiertamente.

Como lo hubo esperado al llegar escaleras abajo, su fino olfato captó la rica pasta italiana que el licántropo había realizado. No se detuvo, tomó el memorizado camino que le llevaría al comedor, empujando la puerta con notable nerviosismo. Mas en la mesa de caoba, y sobre el mantel blanco, sólo encontró su lugar preparado: El guiso, la bebida, incluso el postre de fresas con crema, y delante de la elegante decoración se hallaba un pequeño mensaje blanco recargado en el vaso de jugo.

_"Buen provecho"_

Al observarlo detenidamente se preguntó si aquel lugar habría estado preparado durante todos y cada uno de aquellos días de caprichoso encierro.

Se sentó en su lugar habitual, repasando con la punta de los dedos la letra alargada del mensaje, mientras en segundo plano jugueteaba con la comida sin el interés con el que había salido de su cuarto. Suspiró con pesadumbre al virar al vacío asiento de Remus. Extrañaba la cálida sonrisa que por un segundo le hizo sonreír nostálgico, la mirada dulce que provocó un molesto cosquilleo en la base de su nariz, como si la melancolía le pudiese en cualquier momento ya.

Tomó un poco de alimento, empezando a comer, queriendo olvidar la sensación. Y al no lograrlo, supo que iría a ver a Remus tan pronto finalizara.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Harry le encontró tras el exhaustivo recorrido infructuoso de la casa, en el gran patio delantero. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negra y un jersey rojo. En su mano izquierda sostenía un tenso arco inamovible, en la otra una nívea flecha de plumas escarlata, ya preparada, que tras varios instantes soltó, siendo ésta disparada en línea recta hasta el blanco a quince metros de distancia. La flecha terminó su rápido viaje en el círculo central, donde la punta quedó atorada y perfecta. Remus cogió otra de las saetas de un mediano tubo a su costado, abriendo con ella nuevamente el arco hasta tensarlo, concordando el destino con la mirada chocolate levemente entrecerrada. Se había cortado el cabello, los largos mechones habían sido atajados en un atractivo corte informal apenas antes de sus oídos, la coleta había desaparecido por completo.

¿Remus?- quizá no fuera muy buena idea, pensó, después de observar la casi mirada furiosa que el licántropo poseía.

¿Hmm?- tomando esto como un sí, continuó, siguiendo el recorrido de la nueva liberada sagita. Ésta tomó lugar en el mismo centro negro, a un lado de cuatro más.

¿Sigues enojado conmigo?- se acercó un poco, a varios cortos pasos de él, sin embargo, el adulto ignoró por completo su acercamiento. De hecho…si acaso a continuación no hubiese hablado, Harry habría dudado supiera de su presencia.

Hasta donde yo tenía entendido…- Remus descendió por momentos el arco, preparando otra flecha. -…eras tú el que estaba molesto- fue sólo un segundo en que sus miradas se cruzaran, antes de que el mayor desviara el rostro a su objetivo; en ese tiempo Harry sintió perder la fuerza y caer, pero se vio de pie, escuchando las palabras que hicieron caso omiso de su próxima disculpa. -¿Quieres intentarlo?- existía amabilidad en el tono suave de voz, comparable al brillo encantador de ribetes dorados. No se hubo dado cuenta de haber asentido cuando ya había avanzado hasta él, tomando el arco y saeta que su tutor le ofrecía. Se colocó de espaldas a él, imitando lo mejor posible la recta posición adecuada, la cabeza alta, la mirada fija; el arco preparado tenso con la flecha. -Tranquilízate- le reprochó suavemente, colocando su cuerpo paralelo al de Harry, tomando su mano derecha para darle apoyo, la otra para evitar moviera el arma. La nueva razón del nerviosismo impidió el temblor de sus manos cediera por completo. -Abre un poco las piernas- imitó el movimiento, el que Potter siguió a fuerza de voluntad, aún cuando sus extremidades se sentían como plomo, similar al amargo sabor debajo de la aterciopelada lengua. E intentando no fijarse en el fuerte escarlata de las mejillas trigueñas, aún cuando lucía adorable, aprovechó la ocasión para cerrar por completo el espacio entre ellos, y esto hizo a Harry perder por completo todo sentido que le uniese al nerviosismo, complacido con la seguridad que el hombre a sus espaldas le brindaba en tan simple acto. -Respira profundo- un trance muy cercano a la ciega confianza, y sólo la naturaleza existente. El lejano blanco pareció aumentar varias veces su tamaño, siendo un reto pronto a vencer con facilidad. Tras verificar una vez el curso permitió sus dedos, por ende los de Remus, soltaran por completo la flecha, provocando que la propia tensión del arco la arrojara con rapidez y fuerza hacia el lugar dirigido. -¡Bravo!- había acertado.

Lupin le soltó, aplaudiendo ante el pasado hecho, y Harry, consciente de su lejanía, estuvo a punto de derrumbarse. El nerviosismo controlado emanaba del centro del estómago, tal constantes aleteos, haciéndole palidecer por la incomodidad. Aún así sonrió, descendiendo el arco y flecha, observando a Remus cruzar sobre el pecho los brazos en aire casual mientras cuestionaba lo siguiente. -¿Qué te parece si te invito una copa?- el joven asintió, no a la invitación en sí, sino al tono con que tan cordialmente había sido pronunciado.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Le recorrió mentalmente con delicia, en movimientos tan profundos, tan cargados de absoluto deseo en riesgo de caer en lujuria, que Remus se removió incómodo en su lugar, virando a la fija observación de su _sobrino_, quien viéndose descubierto optó por abandonar.

No deberías ver a las personas de esa forma- Harry no contestó más allá de un leve asentimiento, en sus sonrojadas mejillas se acumulaba una alta temperatura, tal vez similar al lacerante calor en su cuerpo entero, pero no mayor a la palpitante erección inevitable que comenzaba a molestar. Se encontraban en un bar-restaurante muggle, ya a un par de horas de haber llegado, tras largas pláticas intercambiadas, y la deliciosa cena terminada independiente de la 'copa' que el licántropo había mencionado en primer lugar. Pero no era la leve cantidad de alcohol en su sangre la causa de que el joven Potter le tomase en tan cínica travesía…o no por completo. Era en sí la brillante camisa blanca ajustada a su talle estrecho, con los primeros botones abiertos, siguiendo el recorrido al inicio de sus piernas envueltas en el formal pantalón negro a la medida; le hacía recordar la desnudez prohibida que calladamente saboreaba.

Vienes aquí con frecuencia ¿Verdad?- el local estaba casi lleno, entre bebida, comida y conversaciones desiguales, de ambiente cargado en romántica melancolía. Había visto a dos hombres acercarse a Remus en una ocasión, hasta verle a él, ladeándolo al último instante, y el adulto al hallarse de espaldas no lo notó.

Antes sí- Harry enarcó la ceja derecha, cuestionando el contexto de la corta respuesta. -Cuando me sentía solo…antes de que llegaras- el joven se arrepintió de haber preguntado, demostrándolo al descender la cabeza, observando su copa a la mitad con curioso interés…por unos instantes. -El punto es que para alguien como yo es difícil relacionarse…por eso gran parte de mi vida he huido de nuestra comunidad. Aquí no hay nadie quien reconozca mi naturaleza…podría incluso gritarlo, y simplemente me tomarían por un loco antes de virar sin interés la mirada. En nuestras ciudades no sucedería lo mismo, saldrían corriendo…y quizá algún valiente encontraría justificación en asesinarme- Remus bebió lento el suave licor, dulce y frío, tras ello descendiendo la alargada copa vacía en la mesa de madera. El trigueño observó con delicia asomar la punta de su lengua, rescatando una gotita sostenida de sus labios por un momento partidos.

Lo siento- forzó una corta media sonrisa, que desapareció.

No te preocupes- estando uno perpendicular al otro en la mesa para cuatro personas, alzó su brazo izquierdo y jugueteó lentamente con el cabello ébano. -Eres muy tierno- lo que de Potter hubiese sido una réplica inconveniente quedó silenciado por el tono amable que le invitó. -¿Qué te parece si pido la cuenta y seguimos platicando en casa?- afirmó con alegría aún cuando la fina caricia desapareció. Remus llamó la atención del mesero más cercano, indicándole con una única seña su petición, el joven al observarle asintió, yendo de inmediato a la barra principal.

¿Remus?- el femenino tono de sorpresa imitaba casualidad, por demás casi convincente, sin embargo la chica que se aproximó parecía haber estado buscándolo por largo rato. -¡Remus!- era una preciosa joven de aproximados veinticinco años, vestida con un entallado vestido rojo que combinaba con su cabello largo, que aunque no de escarlata natural, lucía espectacular, aún de volumen adecuado y de perfección casi obsesiva. Virando a verla, el licántropo sonrió con amabilidad, colocándose en pie en cortés modo. La figura delgada, adecuadamente voluptuosa y de atractivo innegable, le abrazó.

Buenas noches, Miriam- Remus no correspondió el abrazo, por el contrario observó al joven mesero que servicial colocó una pequeña carpeta negra con la cuenta en el interior, retirándose con una leve inclinación de cabeza y sin siquiera cuestionar. Colocó la mano derecha en el hombro de la joven, en un acto casi inconsciente.

¿Hace cuánto que no nos vemos¿Siete meses?- rompió un poco el efusivo contacto, dejando sin embargo los brazos alrededor su cuello, con la cabeza alta para intentar alcanzarle. -¿Así tratas a tus amigas? Eres un niño malo- ante la justificada furia de Potter, la joven nulificó casi por completo el espacio entre sus rostros, delineando con la punta de su índice los suaves labios de su tutor. -Mmmhhh- suspiró el tono pensativo. -Pero te perdono si me acompañas a mi departamento…no quisiera irme sola, sabes, es peligroso-

_Basta, pensó Harry, abriendo desmesurados los ojos verdes brillantes, de mala forma disimulando los celos tras los dientes firmemente cerrados._

…- el werewolf partió por un momento sus labios, en la próxima respuesta, mas la voz fuerte de Harry destrozó el propósito. Se había puesto de pie, empujando su silla en el proceso, colocando las manos sobre la mesa. Sólo los ocupantes de las mesas aledañas dieron cuenta de ello, los restantes quedaron envueltos en su propio romanticismo, e incluso ellos les ignoraron tras el paso de los segundos.

Disculpa. ¿Podrías quitarle las manos de encima!- el albino le observó con sorpresa, cuestionando en silencio los furiosos ojos verdes que evitaban devolverle la mirada. La chica, quien en todo momento había ignorado su presencia, recobró la fría templanza de seducción tras un par de segundos, en los que sus entrecerrados ojos azules sonrieron nuevamente con erótica malicia.

Quizá en otra ocasión…- respondió ella, soltándole. Nuevamente sus palabras, al igual que sus ojos hasta hacía segundos concentrados en el atractivo joven trigueño, se dirigieron al adulto. -…cuando no vengas con niños- besó su mejilla, enarcando con burla una sonrisa a Harry. Y con sensualidad gatuna dio media vuelta, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Ambos se observaron, al tiempo los dos evadieron la intensa mirada del contrario, uno con furia, el otro con extrañeza.

Será mejor que nos vayamos- Lupin extrajo de la bolsa derecha de su pantalón, la cartera, de ella al abrirla un par de billetes que cubrirían un poco más de la cifra indicada en la cuenta, y el dinero lo colocó dentro de la carpetita negra. Regresó la cartera a su bolsillo y evitando observar los ojos esmeralda, tomó la chamarra del respaldo de la silla de Harry, colocándola a un tanto de la espalda del joven que de forma casi obligada vistió la prenda. -Vamos- le incitó con un suave contacto en el hombro izquierdo y en respuesta él le siguió calladamente a la salida, a su camino varias indiscretas miradas les eran dirigidas en ambicioso romance, y ninguno de los dos supo impedirlo. -Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte- recalcó cuando hubieron estado en la oscura calle muggle.

Tú por el contrario fuiste muy amable- ironizó el joven, que aceleró los pasos hasta alejarse.

Sólo hemos salido un par de veces- la aclaración no funcionó de manera positiva. -Harry, por favor- se detuvo por completo, dejando que Remus le alcanzara. Pero cuando se hubo encontrado cercano, elevó el brazo derecho, atajándole al tomar con fuerza a la altura de su pecho un trozo de la blanca camisa entre sus dedos crispados.

¿La has besado?- giró a él, encarándole en lo que sería intimidación. Tenía que elevar el rostro un poco, quizá por ello sus ojos se tiñeron de aún más furia bajo los faroles prendidos de las callejuelas casi vacías.

Le sorprendió la tranquilidad de la réplica. Remus cerró la chamarra negra de piel, subiendo el cierre escondido. Movió la cabeza en una negativa antes de arreglar el cuello de la prenda, así como varios mechones azabache desordenados, y le sonrió, abandonando un tenue beso en su mejilla izquierda con los ojos cerrados. Harry dudó por varios segundos soltarle, simplemente aligeró el salvaje modo y su mano fue descendida por el adulto, mismo que rodeó sus hombros guiándole de regreso a casa.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Reingresó en la habitación de Remus, escabulléndose en la nueva decoración minimalista blanca y escarlata, la nueva posición de los muebles, el orden colocado, la diferencia obligada desde la turbia violación. Remus había encontrado similar tormento en los recuerdos, tan fue así que quizá por ello había decidido cortar su cabello, deshacerse de los viejos baúles, reacomodar fotografías, pintar las paredes, cambiar la chimenea, de colocación la cama, incluso la ducha. Pero aún se encontraba la melancolía de su romance, la tierna pasión que ambos compartían.

Ahora Harry vestía el pijama, tal y como su tutor había indicado con anterioridad, éste era de blanquísimo algodón, amoldado a su cuerpo precioso con cómodo atractivo; los dientes cepillados, minutos de haber salido de una tibia ducha. En pequeños pasos descalzos sobre la suela de madera se acercó a la puerta del baño personal, detrás de ella se encontraba _él_, y la regadera aún se hallaba abierta, podía escucharla. Respiró en silenciosa profundidad antes de titubear, leve tomando el pomo de la puerta. Trató girándolo un poco, tan lento que fue casi torturante no ver resultado. Un apenas audible 'clic' del pasador al ser corrido anunció en voz en grito el seguro no había sido puesto. Con suavidad, casi como acción de una tenue ventisca, empujó la puerta de blanca madera, sin soltar el cerrojo, solamente lo suficiente para poder ver el interior. Se recargó en la pared entrecerrando la mirada ansiosa, intentando distinguir a través del vapor la figura desnuda del albino.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, con el mismo brío que su respiración a toda costa evitaba, no pretendía ser escuchado.

Como lo hubo deseado, la transparente puerta que separaba el tocador de la ducha en el gran cuarto, no fue prohibición.

Los ojos castaños se hallaban cerrados, la cabeza un ápice hacia delante, mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por pequeñas cascadas de agua, saboreando la piel blanca, las proporciones perfectas, la delicia que era desfallecer sobre él. Harry casi podía imaginarlo, casi sentirlo…y decidió que era suficiente.

Con cuidado cerró la puerta, aparentando no haberse acercado siquiera, y se metió a la cama, bajo las blancas sábanas que en calidez le recibieron.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Era aún de madrugada cuando despertó, al abrir los ojos encontró el durmiente rostro de Remus, quien le sostenía entre brazos evitando se alejara. Sonrió, se encontraba tan cerca que el solo alzar de su mano provocó la fina caricia de la piel blanca, que envolvía su cuerpo con el aroma suave y dulce que le pertenecía.

_Sólo un poco…_

¿Remus?- pronunció en voz muy baja. -¿Estás despierto?- la nula respuesta que recibió la cuestión hizo a su corazón doblar sus esfuerzos, llevando en demasía sangre bajo sus mejillas ahora calientes. -¿Remus?- contuvo la respiración por algunos instantes, observando la tierna faz en calma que no se movió un ápice entre sus sueños. -Duerme bien- en severa réplica del día anterior, besó sus labios a ritmo pausado. Una y otra vez, sólo probándolos, en tanto paseaba la punta de sus dedos sobre la tersa piel cálida de la espalda nívea, por debajo de la camisa del pijama. Cerró los ojos…como si con ello pudiese menguar el inconsciente acto de partir los labios contrarios con la punta de su lengua. Estaba caliente su boca cuando la saboreó, haciéndose paso inexperto entre los blancos dientes sin cerrar. Asimismo no supo callar su propio jadeo ahogado al acariciar su lengua, intoxicándose con la dulcísima incertidumbre. Hilos de calosfríos corrían a través de sus venas heladas, donde sangre hervía como consecuencia al fuerte ritmo del corazón.

Le abrazó, hundiéndose en el beso prohibido, entrando enteramente en la azucarada boca que no le negó el arrebato…

…por unos momentos la lengua de Remus se levantó formando una escondida palabra que su boca silenció, involuntariamente correspondiendo…

Y al darse cuenta de que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensaba, Harry abrió los ojos, encontrando de frente la mirada dorada ribeteada de sorpresa, misma que fue velada con brío tras los párpados cerrados, y sin embargo no tuvo la intención de romper la desesperada caricia que le unía a su tutor, silenciosamente obligándole a aceptar al cerrar nuevamente los ojos y afianzándole con mayor fuerza.

Fue hasta que el werewolf halló calma, cuando éste abandonó su abrazo, alejándole y tomando sus manos.

¡Harry!- el adulto se sentó en la cama, encendiendo la alta lámpara a un lado del mueble. Ambos se encontraban sonrojados, con la respiración un tanto abrupta por la sorpresa, fue por ello que le soltó, no fuera que no se pudiese contener. Rompió la mirada que compartían, desviando la cabeza al lado izquierdo, donde a través de las grandes ventanas sin cubrir fue capaz de observar la despierta noche danzando entre las nubes del oscuro cielo. Había estrellas, pero eran pocas, parecían haberse escondido de la frágil escena que se realizaba en la recámara. -Ve a tu habitación. Hablaremos cuando amanezca- se recargó en la curvada cabecera, suspirándole al desasosiego que aún le esclavizaba.

_Pero Harry sabía que detrás de su negación existían palabras sin pronunciar._

Fue justificación suficiente para abalanzarse a él, de cuclillas y casi acechándole, besando en repetidas ocasiones los entreabiertos labios de Remus, donde escondidas se hallaban las insistentes frases correctas. Lo sabía, por eso sonrió con adoración y salió del cuarto sin apenas decir más allá de un "Buenas noches", y recargándose en la puerta que acababa de cerrar, fue capaz de escuchar la respuesta, su nombre tan deliciosamente pronunciado que tuvo la entera certeza de que todo iría bien…

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Moony, sin embargo, no pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Repasaba una y otra vez su pasado, lacerando las ya existentes heridas con las memorias que había jurado siquiera sugerir, pensar, aún menos pronunciar en la voz de un melancólico suspiro. Constantemente se movió en la cama, intentando liberarse del aroma de Harry, uvas frescas, que envenenaba su razón…le seducía la idea de ir a la recámara aledaña, donde estaba seguro la puerta había sido dejada abierta.

_/Remus/_

_James siempre fue una persona multifacética, para cada uno de nosotros, quiero decir. Era una personalidad diferente, incluso una sonrisa distinta, todo dependía de sobre quién cayeran sus ojos intensos y salvajes. Con Sirius era la perfecta complicidad que rayaba en ciega satisfacción, le obedecía si bien jamás obtuvo una orden de su parte. Era silenciosa complacencia…y placer mutuo._

_Con Lily, aunque al principio sus burdos comportamientos la alejaron, era obsesivamente protector, caballeroso, encantador. La amaba, siempre estuvo a sus pies, y la astucia de Prongs adornaba de tal forma las cosas, que ella creía incondicionalmente en él, convencida de estar igualmente en lo correcto…aún en la peor monstruosidad._

_Fue siempre brutal con Severus, aunque en privado y sólo bajo calladas voces su crueldad hacia él dejaba los roces infantiles…era enfermiza y personal. No era por entretención. Ni mucho menos para someter su agrio comportamiento. Era algo más que nunca quiso admitir…siquiera para sí mismo. Era deseo, inadmisible enamoramiento ansioso, brutal y obsesivo, que nos condujo al desastre._

_En tanto, yo era su principal confidente, conmigo, destrozándome, recuperaba una parte de su humanidad, aquella que no podía tomar de Sirius pues éste inhabilitaba el equilibrio; relataba escenas completas que incluían a Lily, las cuales yo interpretaba después en breves palabras de apoyo; tomaba venganza; desquitaba su ira conmigo…y yo obtenía la posterior sonrisa de sus labios dulces, anunciando nuevamente estaba tranquilo. Aún cuando esa tranquilidad no duraba demasiado. Quizá por ello, por la ayuda que siempre le ofrecí, fue siempre tan celoso con mis compañías…tal vez temía que les dejara…y como consecuencia los juegos, las travesuras de los Merodeadores, se tintaron de sangre y nuestras acciones, a cada vez más inhumanas y sombrías, debieron siempre permanecer en la callada oscuridad._

_¿Peter? No quiero hablar de Peter._

_Así fue hasta que salimos de Hogwarts. La noche antes de partir juramos nuestros labios se hallarían sellados, pues el hundimiento de uno arrastraría a los demás. Así, nuestros juegos fueron olvidados en el Castillo, cambiados por el trabajo, la preparación, la madurez y formalidad. Y ante mi propia sorpresa, resultó. El ambiente dejó de estar cargado de ansia, no había quien intentara seguir nuestros inciertos pasos, por fin todo estaba en equilibrio. Aunque tal vez se debiera a que nuestros encuentros dejaron de ser constantes, no había Severus que interviniera en el volátil carácter de James…ni voluptuosas reglas que romper._

_Crecimos, sí. Y con el paso inminente del tiempo James y Lily se casaron. Y podría ser el cuento de hadas perfecto, del desastre a la regeneración…pero nuestra libertad y madurez nos hicieron conscientes de las eras sucedidas tras las gruesas paredes del castillo. Nos encontrábamos en la realidad. Debíamos pelear con Voldemort y los Mortífagos a una fuerza superior a la actual, tres veces nos vimos superados…_

_Y Harry nació. Desde ese momento los encuentros con ellos tomaron un ritmo casi avasallador, de mi parte…aún peor…menos en luna llena, por supuesto. Tres días a la semana, mínimo, iba a visitarle, y yo mismo causé el encuentro que terminó de romper la relación entre James y yo…_

_Cierto que durante largo tiempo tuvimos fricciones de tensa sexualidad, donde él aprovechaba nuestro vínculo, llegaba a besarme, desembocando en mí lo que no podía permitirse, pero esa ocasión, la última, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. _

_Harry se había encariñado a tal grado conmigo que en vergonzosas ocasiones sus padres debieron llamarme para que le calmara, y aquella madrugada de fin de semana, después de sostenerlo un par de minutos entre mis brazos, arrullándole mientras entonaba una canción de cuna, ambos tuvieron la posibilidad de irse a dormir…pero sólo Lily lo hizo._

_Tomé el osito de su cuna, ofreciéndoselo, y él lo cogió suavemente, abrazándolo casi sin fuerzas, estaba a punto de dormirse, con sus grandes ojos verdes y bonitos parpadeando en el intento de no hacerlo, cuando James entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta y colocando el seguro, junto al conjuro que hizo insonoro el infantil cuarto. No me fijé en él, puede decirse que ni siquiera me importó, seguía concentrado en la presencia inocente del pequeño entre mis brazos._

_-Se han tomado cariño ¿eh, Moony?- había cierta ansia en su reciente frase, la que me alarmó y me obligó a aparentar._

_-…eso creo- qué mentira._

_-¿Eso crees? Hace mucho que no hablamos…y realmente empiezo a dudar que sigamos siendo amigos- y reproche, un tono bajo y doloroso que por precaución me obligó a dejar con cuidado a Harry en su cuna, cubriendo su durmiente cuerpo con las suaves cobijitas de algodón._

_"Quizá tenga razón" pensé, mordiéndome el labio inferior antes de virar con lentitud, acercándome._

_-Perdona-_

_-¿Perdona¿Eso es todo¿Crees que con eso vamos a recuperar todos estos meses?-_

_-Bueno…- no tardé mucho en volver a sugerir, elevando la mirada que había descendido con arrepentimiento. -…hablemos. ¿Cómo has estado?- suena extraordinario…pero durante siete meses no había sabido nada de ellos, en absoluto._

_/…/_

Escuchó ruidos en la habitación de Harry, como si se hubiera tropezado con algo, después una baja y corta exclamación altisonante y todo volvió a la normalidad.

La alegoría del pasado y presente era por demás increíble.

_/Remus/_

_-Hablemos, entonces- le costó un solo paso largo llegar hasta mí, tomando mi cintura con el brazo derecho, desde mi nuca con el izquierdo, besándome con furia. Los intentos por alejarle fueron vanos, él seguía sosteniéndome, orillándome a la puerta, así apartándonos de su hijo. Le golpeé en el estómago, no demasiado fuerte, lo suficiente para sacarle el aire y obligarle a que me soltara. Mi respiración estaba acelerada cuando pude verme libre, recargándome en la puerta, producto de su desesperado beso. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que nuestra escena se estabilizara y él hallara nuevamente las palabras. -Hace tres días que no dormimos ni dos horas juntas. Harry no nos deja. Cuando logramos cerrar los ojos él parece percibirlo, comienza a gritar y es incontenible…- se acercó nuevamente, a lo que estuve a punto de abrir la puerta. -Si no te quedas con él…no dormirá- y de aquella forma, logró de mi propósito hacer trozos. Solté el picaporte y me dispuse a escucharlo, al final a aceptar… -Date la vuelta- sabía que no valía de nada negarme._

_Aunque por otra parte…jamás fue desagradable. Conseguía calmar al lobo que me subyugaba, el sediento de sangre…mi maldición._

_Tras desliarse de la ropa, cubrirme los labios, me tomó con fuerza, penetrándome tan profundo y rápido que él mismo debió callar sus audibles jadeos. Era doloroso, pero él lo hizo menos cuando volvió a hablar, relatando había encontrado a Severus en el Ministerio, que Lily estaba celosa de mi relación con Harry, que habían encontrado una docena de Mortífagos muertos por manos de civiles hastiados de la ineficacia de la política…y su voz nuevamente murió en fuertes gemidos sin ocultar, junto a los míos silenciados… No podía permitir que Harry se despertara._

_Al terminar, después de vestirnos y de despedirse con un beso jurado como el último, tomé a Harry entre mis brazos, llevándolo a la cama instalada en la habitación, donde tomé lugar a su lado y caí profundamente dormido._

_Paradójicamente y lejano a las intenciones de James, lo único que existió después como unión entre nosotros, fue Harry._

_/…/_

_Siempre te he querido más de lo necesario…_

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

**Transmisión…interrumpida.**

Como ya he avisado antes y se habrán dado cuenta, el final se encuentra hasta el próximo episodio. Esto no lo tenía contemplado, y ha sido consecuencia de la entera improvisación de este capítulo, disculpas por ello. Los flashbacks del inicio y final, pueden calificarse como innecesarios, si bien creo ha sido lo más conveniente dejarlos para la mejor comprensión de lo que sucedió en los últimos dos episodios. En comentario personal, me ha gustado, es mi favorito hasta el momento (y el más largo por más que intenté reducirlo) y espero que no les haya atormentado demasiado lo que ha sucedido. Si desean que resuelva alguna duda que tengan, no duden en comunicarse conmigo, y el próximo episodio tendrán las respuestas ya sea en el mismo capítulo o en la respuesta a los comentarios. Si algo se les ofrece o quieren algo en especial, espero me lo hagan saber. 06 Mayo 2005

Un beso,

Nabichan Saotome.


End file.
